Unexpected Things
by calwitch
Summary: *deep breath* This is my first story. An idea that has been floating around for a bit. I hope people enjoy the first chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm new to this aspect of fanfiction. No slash! Sharing though. Also, sorry if there is anything misspelled.
1. Chapter 1

" Unexpected Things"

Chapter one:

He slams his fists down onto his desk. "Fucking hell! Who does the bitch think she is turning me down?" Chest heaving he picks up his phone and dials as a evil smirk made itself known. The person answered on the third ring. " I need you and the boys to retrieve something for me. I was betrayed by someone and I want them to pay for their actions. I want justice served by any means necessary." He chuckles. "I'll pay double your fee for this. Like I said, I want justice served." His grin widens. "if you want to play a little first that's fine by me as long as they get brought back to me breathing. You may have to sweet-talk the locals into giving you any information on them." He listens a moment. "Excellent! I'll send over the details to your phone."

Regal sat in his office looking over paperwork when there was a knock on his door. Looking over his glasses he sighed slightly. " come in." His secretary opened the door and smiled slightly. "Sorry to bother you but there is a young man here wanting to ask you a couple of questions. " Taking his glasses off he placed them on his desk." Get him to make an appointment." "I would sir but he says he's a Hunter." Regal stiffens in his chair. "Show him in." With a nod she left only to return a moment later holding the door open for the dual hair man, dressed in a suit. His long hair was pulled back as he smiled his thanks to the secretary as she closed the door as she left. Regal leaned back in his chair regarding him. " What can I do for you?" The young man grins slightly, as he folds his hands in front of him. "I was hoping you could give me some information about someone?" Regal frowns slightly. "Perhaps. May I ask who?" "Her name is Alexis Crane." The young man smirked as Regal stiffens more. "What about her?" "I was employed to seek her out to ask questions about an incident that happened a week ago. It needs to get cleared up before unwanted actions are taken." Regal stood and looked at him a moment. " Miss Crane hasn't been into town in a week. I'm not sure entirely what happened. I can give you directions to her place. May I ask what kind of unwanted actions? Mr...?" "Rollins. The kind of actions that could result in someone getting seriously hurt or worse." Rollins saw alarm and concern flash in the older mans eyes. "I want to make sure that justice is served to the right person." Regal looked at him a moment more before writing directions down then handed it to him. "Since when does a Hunter concern themselves with right and wrong?" Rollins gave a humorless chuckle as he read the directions, then looked at him. " Since this is a unique situation." He folded the paper and tucked it in to the pocket of his jacket. "Thank you for your time." With that he left as Regal wondered if he did the right thing by giving him directions to Alexis. He wanted justice served for her after what happened. He hoped he did the right thing.

Alexis rubbed her eyes tiredly as she stepped out onto her back porch. She wore soft blue jeans and a white tank top. Her long light brown hair hung down her back in loose ringlets. Soft green eyes looked towards the forest around 30 feet away from her home. Sighing softly she stepped off her porch and slowly walked towards it as a large dark skinned man came out of the tree line. "Hi Mark. What brings you here?" He smiled softly at the petite woman before him. "Just wanted to check on you before I went to my cabin." She returns the smile. "That time is it?" Mark chuckled. "It is." He noticed how tired she looked as his smile fades. "You haven't been sleeping have you?" Alexis runs a hand through her "I have been. Just not all at once." She lifts a shoulder. "Nightmares will do that." He sighs. "I can hang around a bit longer if you like?" She laughs softly as the wind shifted teasing his senses. Frowning he tilts his head up slightly and sniffs the air. "What is it Mark?" "It's probably nothing Alexis. To be on the safe side though can you go to your house and wait for me?" Nodding she does as she heard him shift into his were-bear form. Alexis wrapped her arms around herself while she lightly chewed her lower lip waiting. A few minutes later Mark came back still in his were-bear form. " Anything?" The large grizzly bear shook it's head. Sighing softly she stepped off the porch and gave the bear a hug. "Thank you for checking Mark. And for coming to my rescue last week. I'm glad you were there to stop him." She felt tears burn the back of her eyes as she swallows hard. The bear growled softly and huffed. Alexis laughed softly as she stepped back. "Yes I'll be fine Mark. You can let me know when you get up there." She scratched on top of it's head before it walked towards the trees. The bear pause at the tree line and looked back at her. She couldn't help but laugh softly. "I'll be fine Mark. You go on." With a last growling huff he left.

Alexis went back inside to try to eat something. After making a sandwich she stepped back outside and walked about 15 feet from her house before sitting in the grass to eat. When she was done she leaned back on to her elbows to look at the clear night sky un-aware she was being watched. He growled softly as he looked at her from the treeline. He could hardly wait to hear her scream as he did what he pleased with her. Showing no mercy when she would beg for it. Licking his muzzle he started slowly out of the tree line to make his way to her. Alexis felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she looked around and stiffens when she sees a mangy werewolf stalking her. Swallowing hard she carefully stood not taking her eyes off of it as adrenaline and fear shot through her. She spoke softly as it got closer and snapped it's jaws growling at her. Suddenly a thick fog quickly wrapped around them as she took her chance to run for it back to her house. She got 12 steps before she was hit from behind hard. Snarling the werewolf dragged her up by her hair causing her to cry out. The werewolf then tossed her away from the house before stalking over to her. Alexis landed on her back with a thud on the ground knocking the wind from her. The werewolf stood over her licking it's muzzle as he watched her focus on him with fear in her eyes. Oh, he could hardly wait to torment her to no end. Reaching down he roughly flipped her over before covering her body with his rubbing his erection against her making sure she felt it. She stiffens before starting to struggle crying out. Suddenly there was another snarl as she was tossed to the side again. She couldn't stop the groan as she lay there trying to stay conscious as the sound of fighting filled her ears. Then there was more growling and snarling as two more joined the first. The mangy werewolf knew when to fight and when to run. With one last swipe it turned and ran for the forest as one of the newcomers gave chase. The fog was starting to lift as the other two went over to the small woman on the ground barely moving. Looking at each other they shifted back to their human shape before kneeling beside her. One had short-ish dirty blonde hair as the other had long dark hair. The blonde gently reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder causing her to stiffen slightly. When he spoke his voice seemed a little rough. "It's okay. You're safe now. Let us help you." He gave a nod to the other man who gently picked her up and held her to his chest. She raised her eyes to look into grey ones and saw concern there. Smiling slightly, she managed to get out two words before darkness took her. " Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Unsure

Thank you for everyone who read my story so far(even if it's not many).

Chapter 2: Unsure

The dark haired man carefully carried her into her house as Dean followed. " You should take her to her room big guy." he quirked an eyebrow at his friend then shook his head slightly before starting upstairs. It only took a moment to find her room going by scent. Gently he lay her down then stiffens slightly noticing the dark smudges on her neck. the dirty blonde noticed as well. " What the fuck..." Stepping around his friend he knelt beside the bed and gently turned her head so he could see her neck better and took her scent in which caused his gut to clench. The dark smudges looked similar to a hand print. He quickly ran his hands over her checking for any more injuries. At her slight moan by her ribs he carefully lifted her shirt up to look and came across some bruising in her rib area. checking her arms he noticed an older injury on her right shoulder. He ran fingers over the claw marks then looks up at his friend. " Either she attracts trouble, causes trouble or someone is out to make her life hell."

Just then another man entered the bedroom breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his dual colored hair. " How is she?" He went and stood beside the slightly bigger man. The dirty blonde stood and looked at him. " A little beat up after the rogue, but seems to be doing alright so far. Going to be really sore when she wakes up." He took a deep breath. " You need to see something. " He showed him the bruising on her neck and the claw marks. Dual hair frowns. "Any scent? "

The dark haired man steps forward. " I haven't checked yet. " " You do that, then I'll take a couple of pictures to send in." The dark haired man leans over her shoulder and took a deep breath before straightening and giving a nod. " There's one there. Faint but there. " With a nod the dual hair colored man pulled out his phone and took a couple of pictures then sent them to someone. A moment later his phone rang. Stepping out into the hallway he answered. the dirty blonde followed leaving the dark haired looked down at the unconscious woman frowning slightly. Bending over her again he breathed her scent in discovering he liked the way she smelled. Straightening he grabbed a light blanket and covered her up before leaving the room a muscle working in his jaw.

Alexis woke with a groan as she carefully stretched out her limbs to make sure they weren't damaged. Everything came rushing back as she jerked up in bed then gasped in pain and

fell back on the mattress groaning. Just then her door burst open causing her to jerk then groan softly. A man with dirty blonde hair went and knelt beside her bed.

His voice was a little rough when he spoke as he admired her eyes. " Take it easy. You have some bruised ribs. " She eyed him warily. " Who are you? " "The name is Dean. Yours? "

" Alexis. What happened?" She gingerly sat up on the edge of her bed with his aid. " My friends and I chased the rogue off before he could do anything serious to you. "

Alexis rubbed her temple frowning slightly. " I remember him stalking me across the lawn and tossing me around like a rag doll. " She swallows hard. " He... he was going to..."

Dean laid a hand on her knee as a muscle worked in his jaw. " We stopped him before he could do anything. " He was a little surprised when she covered his hand with hers.

" Thank you." Carefully she stood with his help and he helped her to the washroom before they headed downstairs.

In the kitchen she slowly went about making a cup of tea as he stood by watching her. He couldn't help but admire her figure as she carefully moved about. Her jeans hugged her just right,

the tank top clung to her torso lovingly. He figured she stood around 5'5.

Soon they were sitting at the small kitchen table. Taking a sip of her tea she looked at the man across from her. His dirty blonde hair fell in disarray, his blue eyes seemed guarded.

The white t-shirt he wore clung to his chest like a second skin. " So you and your friends just happened to be crossing by my property? " He folded his hands on the table as

he looked at her. " Something like that. We smelled the rogue here and knew he could be dangerous to anyone he comes across. So we followed him, then heard you scream. "

His eyes never left hers as he told her. Alexis lightly chewed her lip before taking another sip of tea. " Where are your friends? " "Looking to see if the rogue is still in the area."

In the tree line dual hair colored man was on the phone as a muscle worked in his jaw. " She's banged up a little but will be alright to travel in a couple of days." Pause. " No we haven't told her yet. It's kind of hard when she was unconscious." He tilts his head back before taking a deep breath. " Yes I will let you know when we're leaving." Hanging up he contemplates throwing his phone before shoving it into his pocket as a werewolf appears then goes back to man. " No luck. It's like he disappeared."

The dual haired ran a hand over his face. " Fuck! Finding her one thing, a rogue, another." Looking towards the house he tapped his friends arm. "Let's see if she's awake yet."

They start towards the house breathing in the air in hopes of catching the rogues scent. Still getting nothing by the time they reached the back door they step in and see Dean sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee. Dean looks at them. " Anything?" " Nothing. It's like he disappeared. " The dark haired spoke. " She wake up yet?" Dean pointed to the ceiling.

" She woke up a few minutes ago. We came down and she made a tea. After, she decided to have a shower." Just then they heard the shower turned on.

Alexis put her terry cloth robe on the hook behind the door then stepped under the spray sighing softly at the heat as it ran over her. She had no idea why they were actually here. But she

had a feeling it was not good. Reaching for her shampoo bottle she carefully washed her hair, mindful of her ribs and the back of her head as it was still a little tender from where the

rogue grabbed her by her hair. As she gently rinsed then worked conditioner in she let her mind drift to Dean. * OK, easy on the eyes. Him and his friends helped me.* She sighs. *Why does it seem like he is not telling me something?* Rinsing her hair she turns off the shower then steps out wrapping a towel around her body before patting her hair. * I wonder if I should scry and see if I get anything? No offence to him and his friends but it almost seems to coincidental that they are here after a rogue. Deans eyes were gaurded...* Hanging the towel up she used on her hair she went and opened the door to go to her room. She opt to wear black yoga pants and black tank top. After brushing her hair she put it into a simple ponytail before heading downstairs.

Dean looked at his friends. " So how are we going to tell her or are we?" Dark haired spoke. " Not yet. Want to observe her and see if she's anything like we were told." They nodded as they heard her come down stairs and wondered what she would do seeing three large Lycans in the house.

Stepping into the kitchen she froze at the sight of the other two men standing there looking at her. She felt a thread of fear go through her as she smiles slightly. " Ah, hello."

The dual haired man stepped forward smiling softly as he held out his hand as he secretly admired her.

" Hi. I'm Seth. I'm glad to see you up and about." Taking his hand she did a quick read of his aura and knew he was concerned for her. She returns his smile. " Alexis. " The other man stepped forward and extended his hand as well. " Roman. " He was admiring her as well. * It's a shame if we have to use force.*

She smiles as she looks into his grey eyes. " You carried me inside." He smiles slightly. " I did." She looks at all three men smiling softly. " I would like to thank you for what you did. I don't think I would have liked the end result if you hadn't shown up when you did. " She looks at the clock. " You gentlemen are welcome to stay here as long as needed. I have three guest rooms upstairs. "

All three were a little surprised at her generosity. Seth couldn't seem to stop looking at her. " Ah, thank you Alexis. We'd like to stay around enough to make sure the rogue wont be back. If

that's alright? " She looked at him a moment before smiling letting it light up her eyes. Seth was momentarily caught off gaurd by that as he swallows hard. " That is a very noble thing to do. That

is perfectly fine with me. I'm used to having guests. Lot's of running room. I guess you could say I'm like a bed and breakfast for supernatural beings. " She looks at all three. " Now you guys must

be hungry. You can pick a room if you like while I cook something up for you. " Dean stood. " You don't have to Alexis. " She raised an eyebrow at him grinning. " Nope, but I want to. Now shoo..."

Roman felt his lips twitch as she shoo-ed them out of the kitchen. Looking at each other they made their way upstairs to check out the rooms.

In the kitchen she stood there a moment with hands on hips wondering what to make for them. Going over to her large walk in pantry which also housed a freezer she looked on the shelves as

well as in the freezer. Closing it she tapped a finger on her chin trying to decide. Deciding to look in her fridge she turns and gives a squeak of surprise at seeing Roman in the doorway.

Holy cow! Are you guys always light on your feet?" He smiles slightly as he took a step in. " Usually. Sorry if I startled you Alexis. Just wondering if you need a hand with anything? "

* Wow! The man is huge! They all are... And good looking. Wait! Don't go there...! They could be taken for all you know.* She mentally shook her head at the thought. " Ah sure. I'm not sure what you guys would like." His smile widens. "Pretty much anything. We're not that picky. " " That makes it easier." An idea started to form. " I believe there is something in the fridge I could whip up for you."

Soon with Romans help the three of them sat at the table to eat. Dean looks at her as she rinsed pots off. " Alexis, aren't you eating?" She looked over her shoulder. " I already ate before everything happened."

It seemed just as quick they were done eating and placing the plates in the sink for her. Dean and Roman left to check outside for any sign of the rogue before bed. Seth opted to stay and help her with dishes.

He cleared his throat slightly as he glanced at the petite woman beside him. " So... how long have you lived here for?" She paused in mid scrub as she thought about it. " Hhmmm, around 25 years, I believe.

Give or take a month. " " I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened to your neck and shoulder? " Alexis swallowed hard before taking a deep breath and was about to say something when he spoke again.

" It's alright if you don't want to talk about it Alexis. I can smell your fear." He finished drying the plate he had before putting it away before turning to her, leaning a hip against the counter. She was lightly chewing her lip

which was making him have a thought about stopping her by having his lips on hers. Seth stiffened slightly as he eyed her a little warily. *What the hell...? We knew she was a practitioner of the arts. Did she somehow know we were coming and put a spell on me or us?* He snapped out of his thoughts as she softly spoke. " I was attacked last week by a vampire. I invited him into my home to rest as he was passing through." She took a deep breath as she continued. " He cornered me in my room and had me pinned against the wall by my throat." She gave a slight smile as she remembered while tears built up.

Seth swallowed hard as he watched and listened. He knew she was re-living that night and felt like shit for bringing it up, but they had to know what happened. " He wasn't to happy that I wasn't falling for his charms as he dug his claws into my shoulder even as I struggled against him. He...he told me that there was a way he could make me like him... he was going to bite me and take my blood. And when I was weak enough he could force his will on me. " She took a deep breath. " My friend Mark stopped by and heard my struggles. He charged in, took one look and shifted to his form before attacking him. "

Now he felt like absolute shit as he saw a tear slip free. Reaching out he laid a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump and look at him as another tear slipped free. " I'm...I'm sorry. Please excuse me."

With that she turned and all but ran out of the room and upstairs to her room. Seth turned and braced his hands on the counter, bowing his head. He knew without a doubt that she was telling the truth.

Just then the back door opened as Roman and Dean walked in. They knew something was up as soon as they saw him. Dean. " What's wrong? Where's Alexis? " Seth took a deep breath before straightening and looking at his close friends that were more like brothers to him. " I asked her about the bruise on her neck and marks on her shoulder." Roman. " She told you ." Seth nodded. " It feels like I made her re-live the entire incident again. She basically ran upstairs after she apologized to me. " Dean rolled his shoulders. " So, he was lying to us." He chuckled darkly. " I know we don't like it when we're lied to."

Roman straightens folding his arms over his chest. " We have to stick with the plan. We agreed to it." Seth. " Doesn't mean we have to like it." Roman went and laid a hand on his friends shoulder.

" No it doesn't. Unexpected things happen. We have to learn to cope with it and get the job done. " Dean went and stood by them rubbing his hands together as they talked softly among-st themselves

before going upstairs to get some rest.

Alexis woke with a start as her gaze darts around her room. Taking a deep breath she slowly gets up on slightly shaky legs before going into her adjoining half washroom. Grimacing slightly at her reflection

she splashed some cool water on her face, pats her face dry then quietly heads downstairs. She didn'y want to disturb her guests but she knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep just yet. Sighing she

looks at the time and winces slightly. Making a cup of tea she went out onto her back porch with a throw blanket and sat in one of her comfortable chairs. She looked out over her backyard and smiles sadly knowing it'll be awhile before she feels comfortable in her own house and yard. Finishing her tea she placed the empty cup on the small table as she stood and went to go down the steps with the throw wrapped around her shoulders. Sitting on the bottom steps she looked out into the darkness. Suddenly a small black shadow came darting out of the tree line straight for her. She couldn't help but stiffen slightly as her heart jumped in alarm before she realized what it was. A black fox came running over to her and skidded to a halt in front of her causing her to smile softly. " Hi Sweet Pea. Haven't seen you in a while." The black fox jumped around excitedly making her smile more. " You are very excited. What has got you so worked up? " She kept her voice quiet in case she woke them up. Sweet Pea darted to the tree line jumped around a little then went back over with another fox in tow. Alexis knew that she found a mate and was very happy for her. Sweet Pea went over to her as the other, bigger fox stayed a few feet farther away. " I am very happy for you. " She felt tears of joy and saddness build up. She knew what this meant. " I expect you to take care of you and your mate. Love you Sweet Pea. Go start a family.I'll miss you." Sweet Pea went over to her and gave her a lick on the cheek before going off with her new mate. At the tree line she turned and gave a happy yip before disappearing.

Standing she went back to the chair and sat down, wrapping the blanket around her more. A short while later she had drifted off despite that the temperature dropped some more. She didn't hear the back door open as someone stepped out. He went over and went on their haunches beside her taking in her appearance and her scent. He couldn't believe that she was affecting all three the same way. Reaching out he ran a hand gently over her hair as he sighed. Standing he ran a hand over his face, unsure if he should leave her there or not. Muttering a soft curse he reached down and gently picked her up in his arms.

Her head automatically rested on his shoulder as she murmured something in her sleep while he managed to take her back in and back to her room. Laying her down, he looked down at her.

He knew when she woke up and listened from upstairs as she quietly moved around in the kitchen then went outside. Going back to his room he opened the window and watched and listened from there. He tensed when he saw the small fox run over and heard her talking softly to it. He heard everything she said and watched the fox run off with her new mate. He ran a hand over his face. She was unique and very pretty. He stiffened

slightly. * WTF... Yeah, she was quite attractive. He couldn't argue with that. They can't steer away from the plan as much as they want to.* With a low growl he left her room and went back to his to make a phone call.

Just to let you know the * symbol I put at the beginning and end of some sentences are thoughts the character are having. Hope you are enjoying this so far.

You can leave a review if you like. Thank you.


	3. Ch 4: Confused

Alexis jerked awake as the last of the nightmare faded away. Sitting up she draws her knees up to rest her head on them. Closing her eye's she took deep breaths to calm down. She felt the bed dip as someone rested their hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she saw Roman sitting beside her smiling slightly. " Are you alright Alexis?" She returns the smile. " Another nightmare. I'll be okay though. Thank you Roman."  
Roman noticed the shadows still lingering in her soft green eye's and didn't like to see them there. He stiffened slightly and before she knew it she was pinned beneath him staring into un-readable grey eye's. " Roman?" Fear made itself known in her as there was a low growl as he was tackled off of her. Alexis scrambled to the other side of her bed where she was scooped up into strong arms. Closing her eye's tight she let who-ever it was take her downstairs and sit down with her in their lap.  
Dean felt her tremble slightly as he ran a hand gently over her hair swallowing hard. " Alexis? Did he hurt you? " He knew they would never intentionally hurt a woman or child. He had no idea what got into Roman. Her voice shook slightly when she spoke. " No, he didn't. I don't know what happened. One moment he was asking if I was okay and I let him know I will be. The next he had me pinned looking like I was going to do something terrible." She raised her eye's to his causing his gut to clench at the turmoil there. " Why and how would I hurt any of you? Your werewolves for heaven sake's! "  
"You practice the arts don't you?" She looked at him a little shocked un-aware that Roman and Seth were there listening. " I do. But I NEVER cause harm to another. Unless self defence but that has never happened thank goodness. I follow the rede as best as I can. "  
Dean frowns slightly. " Ah, what's your rede?" Alexis took a deep breath. " In perfect love and perfect trust. Eight words the rede fulfill. Harm none, do what you will. What you send out comes back to thee, so ever mind the law of three. Follow this with mind and heart. Merry meet and Merry part."  
Seth slowly went over to them and went to his haunches close to her. " A law of sorts." She glanced at Roman who didn't move as she nodded at Seth. Dean. " Describe what you send out comes back..." She took a deep breath. " If I were to send out a spell of any kind it could come back to me three times as strong. That is why I don't do spells that could harm someone. I could never do that."  
" What about when you were attacked last week?" Alexis swallows hard. " He moved to fast for me to do anything. And even if I could he was wearing an amulet that would protect him. " All three men stiffened slightly as they glanced at each other.  
Alexis got off of Deans lap. " You guys must be hungry. I'll make some breakfast for you." Glancing at Roman she went a different route to go to the kitchen. Both men looked at Roman who held his hands up. " I know, I know, I screwed up. I'll go apologize. " With that he went to the kitchen.  
Alexis was grabbing things from the fridge when he entered. * I feel like shit for scaring her like that.* Just then she turned around and stiffened slightly when she saw him. " Alexis, I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me. Well, I have an idea..." Carefully she went around him to put the steaks, eggs and bacon on the counter. " What's the idea? I would love to know why you went from nice to scary in a blink." She didn't meet his gaze as she went and got hash browns out of the freezer.  
Roman took a deep breath as he went up behind her, startling her when she turned around. He got a glimpse of fear in her eye's before she cast her eye's down. " I don't want you afraid of me Alexis. I feel like shit that I scared you like that. We were raised to never hurt a woman or child. I / we are affected by how you are, your scent. " Reaching out he gently cupped her cheek raising her gaze to his. Alexis was lightly chewing her bottom lip looking puzzled. " I stink? " Chuckling he lowered his head to hers by her ear and took a deep breath. " Not in the least. You smell pretty damn good actually. " Alexis felt a shiver go down her back at his low voice by her ear. " I still don't quite understand...? " He raised his head to hers enough that he was inches away but could look into her eye's. " We've never reacted to a woman like this before. It's a little confusing to us as well and we are not sure how to handle it." " Oh..." He smiles slightly. " Yeah, Oh..." He straightens maintaining eye contact. " So I thought I should apologize and see if you needed a hand with anything. "  
She stepped around him. " I suppose you could help with breakfast." She looks over her shoulder at him. " How do you guys like your eggs?" She still felt a little nervous and now she can add confused to that list. Roman smiled warmly as he went over to her side. " Dean likes scrambled, Seth, over easy, me, sunny side up." She smiled slightly. " Alright, you can handle the steaks and bacon and I will work on the eggs and hash browns. " " Sounds good."

A short while later they were all sitting down to eat. Dean and Seth complimented them on how good it was. Alexis smiled letting it reflect in her eye's. " Yes well Roman and I did slave over a hot stove for you..." Roman chuckles as they grinned.  
Afterwards, Dean and Roman were getting ready to go out to see if the rogue was still around. As they left Alexis wrapped her arms around herself while chewing her lower lip. Seth stood beside her as they watched them disappear into the woods from the kitchen window.  
Looking over at her he smiles crookedly. " They'll be fine Alexis. We know what we're doing. " She looked at him smiling slightly. " I have no doubt, but it will not stop me from worrying. " Un-able to help himself he reached out to cup her face, running his thumb over her cheek while looking into her eye's and seeing concern there. He couldn't help but frown slightly. " It has been a very long time since anyone was worried for us like this. " He took a step closer so they were mere inches apart from each other. Alexis felt her breathe catch slightly at how close he was but it seemed like she couldn't move as she looked into his brown eye's. Her voice was soft and breathless when she spoke. " Everyone should have at least someone worried for them no matter how capable they are at something. " He lowered his head to hers until their lips were mere centimeters apart. " Then I'm glad we have you." He then closed the small gap and brushed his lips against hers. Her hands found themselves on his chest as he raised his head slightly to look at her then lowered it to kiss her again a little more deeply. Alexis knew she should stop it but for some reason couldn't bring herself to as he silently asked for entrance into her mouth and she answered. A moment later he lifted her up and put her onto the counter, stepped between her legs and pulled her to his rapidly hardening length. She couldn't stop the small gasp at the feel of him against her mound. She couldn't believe how she was acting with him. But it felt so good and right. Seth growled slightly and thrust against her earning another gasp from her as he kissed her hungrily. Before he knew it she had pushed him away lightly breathing heavily as was he. Closing her eye's she tried to get back in control of herself. Opening her eye's she looked beseechingly into his. " I am so sorry Seth. I...normally don't do this kind of thing. " Blushing she dropped her gaze to his chest. " I'm not... I don't..." Seth swallows hard as he took a deep breath. Reaching out he cupped her cheek. " It's okay Alexis. I couldn't help myself. You are amazing. You smell very, very nice, feel incredible, you care for others that you barely know. You give the impression of being trusting." She smiles softly. " Would it help that I am an empath, can at times read auras, and I can tell alot from people by looking into their eye's.?" He grins. " Really? Can you read mine? " Her eye's light up as she hops off the counter. " Reading auras isn't like flipping a switch. It can come or go. Usually when I'm not expecting it. " Just then his grin fades as he took a step back as he felt the hairs on his arm stand up. Alexis took a breath looking outside before running onto the porch. Seth wrapped an arm around her stopping her from leaving it. " Alexis you can't leave the house remember?" She turns to face him looking frantic. Her hands on his fore arms. " Seth, you have to call them back right away! It's not safe out there now! " Looking at her a moment he gave a nod then went down the steps, took a deep breath and howled. A minute later they heard another one, then another. Turning Seth went back up the steps to look at her. His eye's now unreadable as a muscle worked in his jaw. Alexis put a hand to her chest as she looked at him. " Seth?" " What is going on Alexis?"  
Clouds quickly formed over head as thunder rumbled loudly. " Magick." Two large werewolves burst from the trees running right for them an skidded to a halt at the stairs. Alexis turned her head as they changed back to man then joined them. Glancing over she breathed a silent sigh of relief that they wore shorts. Dean looked between them. " What's going on?" Just then lightening struck the ground where they had exited the trees startling them. Seth all but glared at her. " Ask her. She knows what's going on." Dean and Roman look at her as she wraps her arms around herself. " Someone is using magick to create a whopper of a storm. I can feel it..." A muscle worked in Seth's jaw as he seemed to growl . " Who is it Alexis? " She looked at him confused. " I have no idea who it is." Roman placed a hand on his shoulder. " Let's go inside before something is said or done that someone would regret." Roman led Seth inside leaving Dean to notice that she was trembling again. His gut clenched as he went to take a step towards her and she flinched slightly. " Alexis...I'm not going to hurt you." She runs a hand through her hair. " It feels like I have to walk on egg shells around you guys! First Roman now Seth..! One minute nice the next treating me like I'm the enemy." She felt tears burning the back of her eye's. " There is no way I could have produced a storm like this. It takes time and energy. " " I haven't tried anything against you yet Alexis." She gave a humorless chuckle. " Give it time Dean. " She goes inside feeling determined as Dean follows. She didn't even bother looking at the two men in the living room as she went upstairs as Dean followed. He didn't hesitate to glare at Seth as he gave a slight shake of his head. Alexis went into her room and to a door that seemed partially hidden by a tall dresser. Opening it she went upstairs to the attic where she had her alter set up. Dean didn't say anything as he followed and paused by the top of the stairs. " Ah, may I ask what you are planning on doing?" She looks at him with a determined look in her eye. " I'm going to try and find out who is behind this storm so at least Seth can relax knowing that there is no reason for me to hurt you three. As far as I'm concerned you saved my life. what would I have to gain from hurting you?"  
Turning back to her alter she lit a candle and some incense before unwrapping a mirror. Taking some salt she used some to make a circle around herself and the alter. She then started chanting softly in Latin before looking into the mirror. By now Seth and Roman had joined Dean. Seth spoke softly. " What is she doing?" Dean glanced at him. " Trying to figure out who actually is doing this so she doesn't have to worry about anyone jumping down her throat for no reason. " Seth winced slightly, sighing. " I don't know what came over me. All I could smell was a lot of magick and it seemed to irritate my wolf. And I mean alot. I haven't had that kind of reaction in a long time." Alexis frowns slightly as she tried chanting again in Gaelic. After a couple of minutes she stopped and thanked the powers above before breaking the circle of salt. Going to take a step she felt herself stumble and in an instant Dean was there gently scooping her up in his arms. " I got you darlin'. " Without a word she let him take her downstairs to the kitchen and sat her down. She couldn't help but smile softly. " Thank you Dean." Roman sat beside her as Seth stood by the kitchen door with his arms folded across his chest. Dean opened a cupboard and looked at all the tea she had. " Ah, what kind would help you right now? " She thought a moment. " Peppermint please. " He put the kettle on then got the cup ready before going over and going on his haunches beside her. " What happened up there Alexis? " She gently rubbed her temples. " I was trying to see who was causing this storm. " Roman. "And...?" She took a deep breath. " I don't know. Who ever it is, is using alot, and I mean alot of energy to create this and to keep me from finding out who they are. I couldn't see who it was. " She looks at them beseechingly. " I'm sorry I couldn't find out who or why. I hope you believe me. " Seth bows his head, a muscle working in his jaw. Roman reached over and covered her hand with his as Dean placed a hand on her leg. " Darlin', you saved Roman and I from getting hit by lightening at the most. I have no reason to doubt you. " Romans thumb caressed the back of her hand. " Neither do I. Now, are you alright? You looked wiped. "  
She smiles in relief even though Seth had not said anything to her and for some reason it bothered her but she hid it. "Doing a search like I did can drain me and leave me weak and ready for a nap. "  
Dean got her tea ready for her before bringing it over for her. " Thank you Dean. " He grins. " No problem. Just don't expect it all the time. " Her eye's light up. " Don't worry I wont. " Roman. " When you are done I'll help you upstairs so you can lay down for a bit. " Alright Roman. "  
A few minutes later she was done as the guys did small talk. Except Seth. He barely said anything as he kept glancing over at her. * Probably regrets kissing me...* Sighing softly she finished her tea then went to stand feeling a little better. " Thank you for making tea Dean. " He smiled softly. " Get some rest Alexis. We'll watch over you. " He gave a nod to Roman who stood then scooped her up into his arms startling her. " Um... I really appreciate the gesture Roman but I can walk." He chuckles . " Maybe, but this is more fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her upstairs to her room and gently laying her down. " So for who was that more fun for? " Chuckling he leaned down to kiss her cheek. " Are you saying you didn't enjoy it Alexis? "  
Blushing slightly she grinned at him. " Okay, I enjoyed it but I don't want to become dependent on you. I could get lazy and I don't want that. " He brushed his lips over hers earning him a soft gasp from her which he took advantage of and kissed her slow and deep. After a moment he pulled away enough to look at her. He could see that she enjoyed it but was confused as well.  
" What is it Alexis? " She dropped her gaze from his but not before he saw unease and a bit of fear in her eye's. " You don't think we will hurt you do you? " She swallowed hard before answering. " I'm not sure anymore. You were sweet then not. So was Seth. I told Dean It was his turn next to do that." Straightening he stiffens slightly as a muscle worked in his jaw.  
" I explained my self earlier Alexis. I / we don't know how to handle what effect you are having on us since we've never had that happen before. " She wrapped the blanket around herself as she rolled onto her side still not meeting his gaze. " I know you did Roman, but Seth hasn't said a word to me at all. " His fists clenched at his side. " Get some rest Alexis." With that he turned and left softly closing the door behind him. As soon as the door closed a tear slipped free from under her lashes. * I have no idea what is going on in their heads really. I've never dealt with werewolves like this. I have no idea what to do. Again, like eggshells around them. * Sighing she pulled the blanket tighter around herself as more tears slip free as she whispered. " I don't know what to do." Thunder crashed outside as lightening flashed. Alexis tried to relax to no avail as she tossed and turned. A short while later she finally managed to drift off.


	4. Chapter 5: Visions

Visions

** WARNING! Adult content ahead! Just letting everyone know. **

Seth entered her room quietly and sat on the edge of her bed at her hip. Reaching out with a slightly shaky hand he trailed his fingers over her cheek. His voice low and rough when he spoke. " I am so sorry Alexis. I shouldn't have basically accused you of trying to hurt us when you have shown the opposite of that. " A muscle worked in his jaw as he went to stand. Alexis whimpered softly in her sleep as she started to move. Frowning he sat back down while reaching out to take her hand. " Alexis? "

She thought she heard Seth talking to her but she couldn't answer as flashes of things to be were invading her mind while she rested. She wanted to wake up but she was having difficulty doing it. Feeling him get off the bed had her trying to call him. But what came out was a whimper. Then he sat back down and took her hand saying her name.

Seth saw her frown and wondered if she was having a nightmare. " Alexis... Can you hear me? You're alright now. We won't let anything happen to you if we can help it. "

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to come to managing a slight nod. " Need...something...solid...pull me...back..." She spoke softly but he heard it as clear as day. He

gently frames her face with both of his hands as he spoke trying to guide her back to him while resting his forehead against hers. " Come on Alexis. Come back to me, to us."

She frowned again while she focused on his voice. Her mind started to clear but some images were relentless in staying with her. " Need...more..." A muscle worked in his jaw a moment before he lowered his head to hers and brushed his lips over hers.

Roman and Dean entered at that moment. Dean rushed over pulling him away from her. " What the hell do you think you're doing Seth ?" He ran his hands through his hair almost beside himself. " She's stuck were ever she is and needs something solid to help pull her back."

Roman." So...kissing her...? " Seth shot him a look. " I was touching her hand and face but she wanted something more." Her soft whimper had all three men looking at her.

Seth went back to her side in an instant. " We're here for you Alexis. You need to come back now." Her breathing had turned a little ragged. " Trying...wont let go yet..."

Leaning in he kissed her again as Dean climbed over onto her other side as Roman stood by Seth. He felt her start to respond to him as he gently coaxed her mouth open while whispering against her lips. " That's it sweetheart. You can do this. " Alexis let him bring her back to the waking world with a gasp as her eye's shot open locking onto his.

Seth pulled back so she could sit up against the headboard and looked at all three men. " Um... hi..." Dean grins slightly. " Hey darlin'. Having a nightmare? " She ran a hand through her hair. " No. Someone was showing me images that I have no clue what they mean really. " Roman stepped closer to them. " How could someone show you images through your mind? " Sighing she looks at all three men. " It's actually pretty hard to do. I've only met a few people that do it. I'm not sure exactly what it entails but it takes a lot of prep time and focus. " Reaching out Dean rubbed her arm. " So what did they show you? " She closes her eye's and tries to sort out the images. " There's fear, disbelief. Three werewolves tearing into something. Hatred, a secluded spot, stone walls, a desk..." Her eye's snap open. " Randy..." She was in mild shock so she missed them stiffening and glance at each other. " I'm not sure what it means and I don't think I want to know. That man was terrify-ing. " Seth. " Could it have been a bad dream Alexis? " She shook her head slightly. " I wish it was..."

A short while later she met them downstairs after she had changed. She decided to be more comfortable as the storm raged outside still. Alexis opted for full length, black yoga pants and purple t-shirt. She decided to put her hair up into a messy bun as she padded barefoot into the kitchen. Roman and Dean were taking advantage of her games as Seth sat in the kitchen drinking coffee. Seeing her come into the kitchen had him standing up like he got hit with a prod stick. Startled she looked at him and noticed he looked nervous. " Um, are you okay Seth? " He had put his hair back as well as he shoved his hands into the front of his pants pockets. " I don't think you heard me earlier when I first went in to check on you. " He cleared his throat slightly. " I am so sorry for accusing you of trying to hurt us when you have done nothing to warrant it. You have been open with us and honest. I... get antsy when there's that much magick floating around. I didn't mean to take it out on you. " She could tell he was trying not to fidget as she stepped up to him not breaking eye contact. Reaching up she gently framed his face. " Trust me. " He gave a slight nod unsure as to what she was going to do. Drawing his head to hers she closed her eye's and took a deep breath before opening them and looking into his. Seth could almost feel her trying to gently search for something but not go to deep.

Satisfied with what she saw she smiles softly. " You are a good man Seth. You have honor, loyalty and integrity. The need to protect others who deserve it." Unable to stop

herself she gave him a soft kiss starling him more than herself. Letting go of him she took a step back blushing as he straightened. Clearing her throat slightly she turned away from him and went to her walk in pantry. " Seeing as it's almost lunch time I suppose I should feed you three. " Little did she know that he followed her into the pantry. His eye's darkening.

Alexis heard the door shut softly as she turned and saw him bracing an arm on either shelf, head down slightly as he looked at her. Her heart jumped slightly at how dark his eye's were. " Seth..? " Her soft spoken words held a slight tremor to them as he stalked her in the enclosed space. He stopped a foot away. Slowly he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. His voice low and rough when he spoke. " Why kiss me Alexis? " He heard her breath hitch and grins against her neck. Her voice was soft and breathless when she spoke.

" Would it help to say because I wanted to...? That for some reason it felt right..." He lifted his head enough to claim her lips with his hungrily, and she let him by winding her arms around his neck. Seth growled in his throat as he pressed his body to hers, walking her backwards until she had the freezer at her back.

She gasped softly as he lifted her onto it and stepped between her legs as he did earlier and pulled her hips in direct contact with his, letting her feel how hard he was already for her. He broke the kiss as he rested his forehead against hers both were breathing heavily. " Feel what you do to me Alexis? I've never had a woman affect me this quick were it almost hurts. I...we want you so bad that it hurts at how fast we get hard for you. We don't know why, but we do. Are you staring to feel it as well Alexis? " He thrusts against her earning a soft moan from her. " Please tell me you feel it as well. That we aren't alone in this..." One arm stayed around his neck as the other strayed to his chest. She couldn't deny it. Ever since she saw them she felt a pull towards them for reasons she couldn't explain. She wasn't sure she wanted to. " Every time one of you would be close enough for me to feel your heat I felt a part of me reaching for either one of you. I've never felt anything like this before. It scares me a little, yet excites me at the same time. I kept telling myself that you three could have someone waiting for you somewhere..." He silenced her with a kiss. " No we don't. We have slept with women when they figured we wouldn't hurt them. Those are far and in between..." She took a deep breath. " I'm not afraid. " She looks into his eye's and smiles softly. " I trust you." Seth swallows hard before he kissed her again passionately as his hands slid up her t-shirt to rest on her waist and ribs. " We need a bed. Now! " She pushed back slightly to look at him. " What about Roman and Dean? " " They want you too. All three of us want you under us, on top of us, any way we can have you. " She blushes slightly. " I've never had more than one partner..." He kissed her deeply. " We'd make you feel incredible Alexis. We wont force anything on you that you aren't comfortable with. "

Alexis took a deep breath. " I... I would like to try." Seth closes his eye's and groans. " Then we will be happy to show you. " He lifted her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed deeply as he ground against her. " Just so you know Alexis, this is new for us as well. We've never shared before. " Framing his faceshe gently tugged on his lower lip. " A learning experiance all around..."

Picking her up with her legs still around him he managed to open the pantry door and through the kitchen. At the bottom of the stairs he pinned her against the railing as he made his way down her neck nibbling. Alexis arched her body into his as her head dropped back to give him more access. Suddenly there were two more pairs of hands caressing her body. Alexis felt like her body was on fire as Dean claimed her lips with his, moaning softly. " You taste sweet Alexis. Where else do you taste sweet?" She returns his moan with one of her own as Roman stroked and squeezed her ass. " Why don't you find out Dean?" He growls softly as he stepped back with Roman so Seth could carry her upstairs to her room. Alexis felt her heart pound with nervousness and excitement as to what was to come. She has never felt this way before about any man. and now she was about to have three. In her room Seth gently laid her on her bed as Roman climbed on the other side and pulled her more onto it as he kissed her deeply while Seth and Dean removed her pants and thong underwear. Dean was on one side of her legs, Seth on the other as they ran their hands slowly up her legs only to pause close to her core.

Roman had manged to take her t-shirt off as well as her bra then maneuvered down so he could play and suck one nipple as Dean took the other. Alexis couldn't believe this was happening to her and she was loving it! Seth had spread her legs open to place kisses on the inside of her thighs as he inhaled her scent. Moving up slightly he ran his tongue around her clit causing her to arch into him moaning while he slowly slid a finger into her heat. " Fuck you are wet already! How wet can we make you Alexis? " He eased another finger into her as he sucked on her clit while pumping into her. Dean and Roman held her hands above her head as they continued to kneed her breasts and suck on her nipples as she withered under them as much as she could. Dean was suddenly gone as Roman had no problem paying attention to both breasts.

She felt her body wind tighter and tighter as Seth continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, going a little faster as he sucked and flicked his tongue over her clit a bit harder. " Seth...! So close! " He growled against her. " Let go for me Alexis. Then for Dean and Roman." He licked her harder as suddenly her body arched as her orgasm shot through her. Panting heavily was all she could do as Seth eased his fingers out of her and left from between her legs. He licked his fingers clean grinning. " You taste incredible Alexis. I'm sure they will agree. "

Dean had taken Seth's place between her legs as he gave her little nips close to her core. All she could do is moan as she lifted her hips to him. Dean grins slightly. " Now to taste your other sweetness..." With no warning he seemed to dive in and start sucking her clit and thrusting his tongue into her as two fingers quickly joined his tongue.

" Fuck Seth! She feels tight! And she does taste just as sweet here." Seth chuckles as he quickly shed his clothes like Dean had done and climbed onto the bed taking one of her hands and guiding it to his straining erection. Her hand closed over him and started to stroke up and down earning her a growl from him.

Her stroking of his shaft faltered when Dean had her cum again as she called out his name. Suddenly Roman was gone as dean slowly brought her down from her orgasm.

Then Dean left only to be replaced by roman who place soft kisses on the inside of her thighs working his way to her core. Dean was were Roman was also naked as he guided her other hand to him. Placing his hand over hers he tightened his grip slightly groaning at the feeling of her small hand on him. She looked at Seth who was watching her with hooded eye's as her gaze drops to the impressive erection he had. Seeing a small pearly drop appear on the tip of his shaft had her leaning in to gently lick it off before taking the head of him into her mouth and sucked gently. Seth tilted his head back his her tongue danced over the velvety tip as she continued to stroke him and Dean.

Roman Thrust two fingers into her as well as he started to suck furiously on her clit causing her to moan around Seth. Seth threw his head back as he moaned. " Fucking hell Alexis! Keep that up and it could be over pretty quick. " She released him with a soft pop as Dean guided her head to his hard shaft. She gave little licks to the underside of the head had him thrusting into her hand and mouth. Roman was licking her like a madman and drove her up and over the edge causing her to scream around Dean who growled at the sensation. " Holy fucking shit...! " Roman had climbed onto the bed between her legs so that he could stroke his shaft over her clit as he stroked himself before slowly easing the head into her tight channel. Roman had to grit his teeth as he slowly slid into her as he held her legs open. " Fucking hell! She tight! I don't think I can last too long...! " He stopped when he was all the way in as he let her get used to him as she moaned around Deans length while he thrust into her hand and mouth. Seth had wrapped his hand over hers and helped her stroke him. After a moment she lifted her hips to his as much as she could as he held her legs open. Roman got the hint and started to slowlythrust in and out of her.

Alexis couldn't help but moan louder around Dean as Roman picked up the pace. Dean tilted his head back at the sensation as he started to thrust faster. " Shit! I'm going to cum soon! He looked down at her as he pumped in and out of her mouth. " That's it Alexis. Take it. You are gonna make me cum really quick here." He growls as she flicked her tongue over the head of his shaft as she looked up at him. She could feel her body wind tighter and tighter as Romans thrusts got erratic as he thrust harder and faster into her. She released Deans shaft from her mouth as her orgasm hit hard causing her to call out Romans name. Her body milking his was his undoing as he followed her with a roar yelling her name. Dean felt himself ready to explode as he thrust back into her mouth. Alexis continued to run her tongue around the tip as her hand worked quickly.

Roman thrust a couple of more times before easing out of her making her moan. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her clit flicking his tongue over it repeatedly bringing her close to another orgasm. Sliding his fingers into her he thrust them fast into her as he sucked and licked her clit. He gave her two more orgasms as Dean all but roared as he shot his release into her mouth. Alexis swallowed all he had to offer. Seth was helping her jerk him off as his breathing got ragged while his orgasm was fast approaching.

He worked both of their hands faster as he threw his head back and yelled his release. He wanted to be buried in her body but Roman went first. He looks down at her grinning slightly. *_Besides, there's always later_...* And he could hardly wait.

*WHEW* Okay... Sorry I haven't updated lately. Whole family was sick. Thank you to Willow Edmond for pointing a couple of mistakes out for me and helping me

with italics. LOL, not as hard as I thought... And thanks very much, jessica619 , 316, for hitting eitherone or both favorite and following the story. If I forgot anyone I do apologize. It was not my intent. Now everyone may fan themselves because DAMN...!


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Insatiable

***WHEW* okay, sorry this took awhile to post. I hit a bit of a roadblock but knocked it down for the moment. Thank you guys for being patient with me.**

**As in the last chapter there are explicit scenes here so break out the fans. You have been warned people! Things are going to come to a head here pretty soon.**

**Possibly the next chapter it starts. Question is, where does it end...? *insert evil grin***

Alexis laid there eye's closed trying to get her heart and body back under some control. Roman had placed a kiss on her belly as Dean placed one on her forehead before they left. They didn't have to say anything. Their touches and kisses said it all. Feeling a hand gently cup her face had her opening her eye's slightly to look into Seth's brown gaze which still held desire and concern. Leaning in he gently kissed her. " Are you alright Alexis? " She smiled softly as she covered his hand with hers. " I'm wonderful Seth. That was an incredible experience for me. " He couldn't help but grin. " Glad you enjoyed it Alexis. Now how about a nice shower? " Her smile widens as she laughs softly.

" You have to give me a moment Seth. If I tried to stand right now I wouldn't last long. " Chuckling he gave her a quick kiss before getting off the bed and going to the bathroom across the hall. Turning the shower on, he adjusted the temperature before going to get her. She had moved closer to the edge of the bed but that was it.

Going over he deftly lifted her into his arms and carried her to the shower and stepping in with her. Alexis gasped softly at the warm water running over her body as Seth stood her up facing him. She laid her head on his chest and couldn't help but grin. " You are ready to go again I see. " He chuckles as he ran his hands up and down her back.

" Werewolves can go for hours. And I can't help that you are a sexy, beautiful woman Alexis. " She lifted her head up to look at him. " I've never seen myself as sexy or beautiful Seth. " He captured her lips with his as his hands go to her waist. " Well you are. And so tempting. We want to eat you up Alexis. To take you over and over again. " Despite feeling tired she felt herself getting aroused again at the rough tone of his voice. His eye's darken as he smelled her getting aroused. " Would you like that Alexis? For us to take you over and over again? If I touched you right now would you be wet for me? " Her hands went to his shoulders as she nods. " Yes. I'm tired but I want more. I want you Seth. " Groaning he kissed her hungrily as he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He nudged her entrance as his hands cup her ass. She gasps softly as he slid slowly into her body letting her get used to him. " Roman was right, you are tight. You feel incredible Alexis. " She groans into his neck as he slowly started to slide in and out of her. " So do you Seth and Roman. " He thrust a little harder into her. "Roman isn't here at the moment. It's just you and I. How we are making each other feel. Understand? " All she could do is nod as he kisses down her neck to gently nibble in the crook of her neck causing her to run her fingers through his hair as she meets thrust for thrust as he picked up speed. Seth could feel her juices running down his shaft with each inward thrust. One hand dipped lower to take some of her juices onto his finger then ease it into her ass causing her to gasp loudly. " Seth..! " He groans into her neck as her muscles clamp down on him. " It's alright Alexis. I wont hurt you. Let it happen. "

His finger started thrusting in time with his hips as she grabbed his shoulders. " Seth...so close..." He had her pinned against the shower wall as he thrust faster and harder into her. " Let's cum together Alexis. I want you to take everything and more..." " Yes! Seth..." Her body clamped his hard as her orgasm washed over her hard. Feeling her body clamp down on his was his un-doing as he thrust erratically into her as he spilled deep in her causing her to have another orgasm. Easing out of her he noticed her wince slightly and felt guilty. As she lowered her legs she almost fell with how weak they felt. Seth held her up looking at her concerned. With a muscle working in his jaw he didn't say anything as he turned the water off then got out of the shower and carefully wrapped her in one of the fluffy towels that were there. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to her bed and laid her under the covers. She was instantly asleep as he went to get dried off and dressed in his room. Dean and Roman were downstairs back at the video game. Roman looked at him and saw the guilt in his eye's. " What's wrong? " Seth went and sat down on the chair running his hands through his hair. " She's sleeping. I took her in the shower not wanting to wait. Her body needed time to recuperate and I couldn't wait..." They paused the game to look at him. Dean. " Did you force yourself on her? " Seth shook his head quickly. " No! She wanted to despite her body being tired. I should have waited...! " Getting up he left to go stand on the back porch. Putting his hands on the railing he bowed his head as the storm still raged. A moment later the door opened as both men stepped out to join him. Roman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. " I don't think she'll blame you. " Seth took a deep breath. " I know. But I do. I should have had patience with her. " Dean. " So, when she wakes up draw her a bath. bring her food. " Just then his stomach growled. " Speaking of which... I'm going to whip something up for us. " Turning he went back inside.

Roman looked at Seth. " He's right. It would make the both of you feel better. Do something that would ease her soreness and make you feel better by helping her."

Seth looks at him and couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he grins. " Who would have thought he would have a good idea for comforting a woman? " Dean calls out from inside. " I heard that...! " Both men laugh as Roman claps him on the shoulder. " Let's go make sure he doesn't burn anything." They head back in hearing Dean grumble. " My cooking is not that bad! I've cooked lots before and you two have never complained! "

Alexis woke stretching carefully and couldn't help but wince slightly. Remembering everything that happened a short while ago had her blushing slightly. *_ I can't believe I actually did that!_ * Her blush deepens as she realizes that she would gladly do it again. * _Why does that feel so right? I have never felt_ _like this before_...* A loud clap of thunder got her attention as she sat up gasping. Looking towards her window she saw the clouds were still dark as rain poured down while thunder rumbled and lightening flashed close by. She ran a hand through her hair wincing slightly at the knots there. Dean leaned against the door frame watching her. * _She looks fucking beautiful! I want her again but she needs recuperation time. She's not werewolf so it'll take a bit_ _longer_. * He clears his throat slightly getting her attention. Looking over she see's him in the doorway and couldn't help but blush deeply as her gaze drops to her lap as she held the sheet to her chest. Smiling slightly he goes over to her and goes to his haunches beside her bed. " Alexis, do you regret anything?" She looked at him shocked. " Oddly enough no. Even though I have never done anything remotely like that before. " Reaching out he gently cups her cheek knowing Seth and Roman were in the doorway now. " Neither have we sweetheart. It was a hell of an experience for us. "She blushes some more. " For me as well. " She frowns slightly. " How will this work now? " Seth and Roman went over to her as well sensing her starting to get distressed.

Seth. " How ever you want it to Alexis. " She looks at all three feeling a little overwhelmed. " I'm not sure. I mean that was a hell of an experience for me and I may want to try it again..." Roman. " But...?" She blushes slightly. " My body is quite sore at the moment. " All three grin as Dean stands. " That we can help you with sweetheart. "

Seth goes to her bathroom. " On it. " She couldn't help but frown slightly. Roman. " He's going to get a bath ready for you to soak in. " Dean. " And then you can have some of the food I prepared." She couldn't help but smile softly. " Aren't you supposed to be my guests? " Both men chuckled as Dean answered. " Not any more. We want to help out a little. Besides, I'm a decent cook." Her eye's lit up. " I am curious as to what you made. " Roman. It's actually not that bad. After all we're still standing."

Dean stood and gave him a good natured shove as Alexis giggled. A few minutes later she smelled lavender coming from the bathroom as Seth came back out. Dean and Roman went back downstairs as Dean had challenged him to another game. Alexis smiled shyly at Seth as he went over to her and helped her up. He couldn't help but grin as she kept the sheet around herself. Seeing she was still a little unsteady he wrapped an arm around her waist. In the washroom she looked at him from under her lashes. " Thank you Seth for doing this. You didn't have to. " Cupping her cheek he brought her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss. " Yes I did Alexis. I should have waited until you have had time to recuperate. " " Well then I'm to blame as well then because I wanted you right then no matter how sore I was. " He smiled slightly. " Fair enough then. Now enjoy your bath and we'll see you downstairs in a little bit." Giving her another gentle kiss he turned and left. Sighing softly she took the sheet and put it just outside the bathroom door. She noticed that there was a couple of towels placed on the counter for her when she was done. After putting her hair into a messy bun she stepped into the tub she sighs happily as she got comfortable. Leaning her head back she closed her eye's and relaxed as the bath salts relaxed her. When the water started to cool she drained the tub then turned the shower on to wash her hair before getting the knots out. As she dried herself off the lights flickered then everything went black as thunder shook the house. She stood there a moment waiting for her eye's to adjust when she thought she heard someone come into her room when suddenly she felt hands on her waist causing her to jump and squeak in surprise. She then felt a warm breath on her bare shoulder. " It's just me sweetheart." She relaxed at Deans voice. " Jeez Dean! Some warning that you're here would be good! " Chuckling he placed a kiss on her shoulder. " Oh, I don't know about that. It's kind of fun to scare you a little. " Alexis rolled her eye's even though she didn't think he could see it. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his front. " I came up here as soon as the power went out. I didn't want you tripping down the stairs. " The heat of his body and how close he was had her heart jump in excitement. " I know I have candles here. I always do. " He caught the way her voice became softer as she leaned more into him. He swallows a groan as he moved her hair and placed a kiss on her neck. Her breath caught as she tilted her head to give him more access. He took advantage by kissing his way up to her ear to whisper. " Seth and Roman are already on the hunt for them. Fuck, you smell amazing Alexis! I want to just bend you over and take you right here. But I know you're body is not quite ready yet..." He could smell her getting aroused and couldn't help but growl softly. Alexis wanted to drop the towel and let him take her like how he described. " My body feels ready... Maybe you should check..." With another growl he spun her to face him, unwrapped the towel, and sat her on the edge of the counter before dropping to his knees in front of her while spreading her open to him.

His hands slid up the inside of her thighs, gently teasing her and feeling moisture start to seep from her. " Hhmmm... possibly. I have to do a thorough check. " He placed a kiss on her clit as he eased a finger into her causing her to gasp softly. His tongue dances over her as he starts to thrust his finger in and out then added a second one getting

her to moan. One hand held onto the counter as the other buried itself in his hair. " Ooohhh... Dean..." He hooked his fingers to rub her one spot as he sucked on her clit.

" Dean! Yes! Oh, I'm cumming! " Alexis called out her release as he lapped it up eagerly before standing and freeing himself from his pants. Swallowing hard, he grabbed his shaft and started to ease the head into her. She grabbed onto his shoulders gasping. " Oh yes Dean...!" Once he was all the way in her he paused resting his forehead against hers. " Fucking hell you feel amazing Alexis. Are you sure...? " Framing his face she kisses him. " You feel amazing also Dean and yes I am sure. The bath helped alot. "

He kissed her hungrily as he eased out then back in causing them both to moan. Soon they found an easy rhythm as her legs wrapped around his waist urging him on. " Dean..."

He was nibbling on her neck wanting to go harder and faster but not wanting to hurt her. " What is it darlin'? " " You're holding back for me. You don't have to. " He groans into her neck. " Are you sure...? I don't want ot hurt you Alexis. " She gently tugged on his hair getting him to raise his head to hers. She gently sucked on his lower lip. " Yes, I'm sure Dean. I'm not that fragile. " He kissed her hard. " You are to us. We don't want to hurt you. " " I know you won't go to far. I trust you." He groans at her admission before starting to thrust faster and harder. She grabbed onto his shoulders as his fingers dug into her hips drawing her to him with each inward thrust. Soon he was growling by her ear. " So close Alexis..." " Yes Dean! " His thrusts turned erratic sending her over the edge and having her body clench his had him throwing his head back as he buried himself deep as he released into her. He ground his body to hers causing her to have another orgasm. Her head was resting on his shoulder breathing heavily as he gently moved her hair and kissed the side of her head. " Alexis? " Her legs were still wrapped around his waist keeping him deep inside as she raised her head to look at him as her eyes had adjusted to the dark. Framing her face he kissed her slow and passionate then rested his forehead to hers again. " How are you feelin? " " Don't know you fried my brain at the moment. "

He tried to take a step back but her legs tightened around him. " Don't leave yet. " He couldn't help but grin. " If I don't I'll want to take you again sweetheart and you need to eat. " He chuckled at her soft huff as she unwrapped her legs. " Fine. I suppose I need to eat something to get my energy back. " His hands went to her waist and lifted her off the counter. She trailed her hand down his chest smiling slightly. " Besides, there's always later. " His hands flex in her waist as he groans softly. " There is always later. Right."

He fixed his pants then guided her to her room. " I can see a little better now. " " Maybe, but this way I have a reason to touch you." " Ah, got it. " She could just make out a candle beside her bed. " Illuminus." The candle sprung to life casting a soft glow. Turning she saw him looking at her ass and couldn't help but grin. " See something you like?"

" I like all of it. I did just noticed you have dimples on your lower back just above your amazing ass." She gently pushed him so he sat on her bed as her grin widens. " Well if you guys paid attention more you could have noticed earlier. " She walks by to her dresser to grab some clothes. Dean got off the bed and silently followed her, placed an arm on either side of her as he pressed into her back caging her in. " We were paying attention. To how you moan, how you call our names as you cum for us, to how your body welcomes us deep inside. " His breathing turned ragged as did hers. " If I touched you right now Alexis, would you be wet for me? Would you want me to take you again right here?" She put her head on his shoulder moaning softly. " Yes. If I touched you right now would you be hard for me Dean? Would you be straining to be buried in me ? "

Growling softly he thrusts his hips to her letting her feel him. " Damn rights! " She couldn't help but take his hands and guide one to her breast as she took the other to the juncture of her legs. " Feel how wet you are making me Dean." He pinched and rolled her nipple as his fingers started to stroke her outer folds then gently tease her clit.

" Fucking hell Alexis... I want you again but you need to eat. " She moans softly as she arched her back slightly. " I'd like to think I'm working up a really good appetite."

In moments he had freed himself and bent her over her dresser. One hand was placed in between her shoulders as he guided himself in with the other. Once he was fully buried in her both of his hands went to her hips and ground against her. " You are so wet and hot for me...for us." Pulling out he started to thrust slowly, but it didn't last long as she encouraged him to go harder. Gripping her hips tightly he obeyed and started to go faster, harder and deeper throwing them both over the edge calling out their release. After a couple of minutes he eased his softening shaft out of her while placing a kiss on her lower back. " Are you alright darlin' ? "

Straightening she turned to face him looking a little dazed. " Wow..." Chuckling he gave her a tender kiss. " Definitely wow... " His fingers flexed in her hips. " You should get dressed or you may wind up staying in that bed for the rest of the night. " She couldn't help but grin as she placed her hands on his chest. " I was trying but someone pinned me against my dresser and got me all hot and bothered. " He returns the grin. " Not my fault you look sexy as hell. " " I could say the same of you as well. " With a quick kiss to her lips he went and sat on the bed watching her get dressed. He resisted the urge to take her again as he watched her slide her underwear on then bra, black shorts and soft blue v-neck t-shirt. Turning she saw him adjust himself in his pants and arched an eyebrow. " Already? " He stood a little ackwardly. " Werewolves can go for hours if we want to. Besides I never thought a woman getting dressed would be sexy as shit! " Going over she stood on tip toe to give him a peck on the lips. " You guys seem insatiable. " Before she knew it he scooped her up in his arms earning him a squeak of surprise from her. He grins at her. " Only when it comes to you darlin'. "

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her downstairs to the kitchen. Roman and Seth were sitting at the table when they entered. Roman deftly took her from Dean so he could get her something to eat. As he held her in his lap she could feel his arousal pressing into her hip causing her to blush slightly. " Feeling better are we? " She looks at him from under her lashes. " I am thank you." Roman nuzzled her by her ear and felt her shiver slightly. Taking a breath he could smell her still aroused.

" You smell fucking amazing Alexis. I can hardly wait to be buried in you again and again." Seth shifted in his seat as Dean placed a dish in front of her. Seth. " We all can hardly wait..." Turning in his lap she wiggled a little causing him to groan and hold onto her hips. " God damn woman! Keep it up and you wont get a chance to eat..." She smiles innocently over her shoulder at him. " Would you believe I'm trying to get comfortable? " Roman tilted his head back groaning slightly eye's closed. " That is highly doubtful."

She took a bite of her chicken and nods approvingly. " This is nice Dean. Thank you for making this. " She took a bite of her salad as well then wiggled some more earning her a soft growl. " You are pushing it woman..." She couldn't help but giggle as she winked at Seth and Dean who were watching with heated gaze's. A few minutes later she finished eating and couldn't deny the growing ache between her legs as Roman ground into her from behind as his hands traveled up her thighs, his thumbs brushing just under the edge of her shorts. She couldn't help but moan softly. " I swear you guys are making me into a nympho-maniac. " She took a drink of water that Seth had gotten her as Roman wouldn't let her get up. She looks over her shoulder into Romans grey heated gaze. " I want you to hold onto the edge of the chair for me and don't let go."

Swallowing hard he does as she gets up, turns and straddles him rubbing against him. " Hhhmmm, you feel ready for anything. Are you? " Leaning in she gently tugged on his lower lip earning her a growl from him. " Yes I am! You're playing with fire woman! " Her body felt like it was on fire as she ran her hands under his shirt feeling his muscle tense under her hands as a muscle worked in his jaw. " Would you let me strip down, free you, then take you into my body and have you not let go of the chair? " " Fuck yes! "

Leaning in she gently kissed him. " Maybe I will then. To know that you'll let me take you as slow or as hard as I want... " She leans close to his ear to whisper. " I feel myself getting wet for you already Roman. " He closes his eye's and groans through clenched teeth. " Alexis... " " Yes Roman? " " I want you so bad right now. I want to buried in you nice and deep as I fill you up again and again. " Getting off of his lap she looks over her shoulder but Dean and Seth were gone as she as she turned back Roman scooped her into his arms and quickly took her to her room where he kicked the door shut, carried her to her bed and gently laid her down in the middle before stripping both of them down. Alexis was in awe of his body as he started to stroke himself looking at her. He could smell the mixed scents on her and wanted his there as well. He noticed her legs rubbing together as she watched him. Roman couldn't help but grin slightly as he knelt on the bed beside her. " Like what you see Alexis? " She nods as she noticed a pearly drop appear at the head. " You've been naughty, teasing me like that. Maybe I should tease you as well. " She lightly chewed her lip as she looked at him. " How so? "

Without a word he climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs still stroking himself as he would run the tip of him over her clit and damp opening as he did it. Alexis moaned at the sensation. " Roman..." He brought his gaze up to her heated one as lightening flashed making it seem like her eye's glowed slightly. " What is it Alexis? For teasing me like that maybe I should bring myself off first. " He started to stroke himself faster. " Do you think I should Alexis? I'm already close." She tried to lift her hips to his which resulted in him pinning her down with his free hand as he shifted closer to her so his knuckles grazed her with his strokes. " Do you think I should Alexis? " She shook her head as she cupped her breasts. " No. I don't want you to Roman. Please, I want you inside me buried deep as you cum again and again. " His breathing turned erratic. " I think it's to late for this one. " He placed just the head of his shaft in her as he jerked a couple of more times as he came with a loud groan. " Fuck! " Alexis moaned softly as she felt him cum just inside her then before she could do anything he slid all the way home as he covered her body with his, kissing her hungrily while he starts to thrust into her.

Alexis moans his name as she whither's beneath him. Roman lowered his head and kissed her hungrily as he picked up the speed of his thrusts. His lips blaze a trail down her throat to gently nip at her pulse point causing her to arch into him. " Roman! So close...! " He growls low as he thrusts erratically into her. " That's it Alexis... I want us to cum together... " He does short hard thrusts sending her over the edge causing him to follow with a roar. Roman thrusts a few more times grinding against her sending her over the edge again. Afterwards he gave her a tender kiss as he eased off of her to lay on his back pulling her to his side kissing the top of her head. Alexis smiled softly as she listened

to his heart beat. After a few minutes she had to confess to him. " Roman? " " Hhhmmm... " " I'm a little scared. " " What? Why? " She lightly chewed her lower lip as her fingers traced over his chest. " I have never done this kind of thing before. I don't know why I'm acting the way I am with the three of you. I don't understand it and it scares me. "

" You're not scared of us are you? " She props herself on his chest to look at him smiling softly. " No. As weird as it seems I'm not. Even though you have been intimidating a little. I'm not scared of any of you." Roman swallows hard at the lump forming as he smiles slightly. " That's good to hear Alexis. " His grin widens needing to change the topic.

" If it's any consolation we're not scared of you either. " her eye's lit up as she laughs softly. " Well then, I'll have to see what I can do to change that. " He chuckles as he rubbed a hand up and down her back. " I would like to see you try." Leaning down she gave him a tender kiss before getting out of bed to head for the washroom. Roman laid there admiring her figure until she closed the door. As soon as the door shut a muscle worked in his jaw his gaze hard. Getting out of bed he pulled just his pants on then went downstairs to the living room. " I don't like this. " Dean and Seth paused and looked at him. Seth. " Don't like what? " Roman ran a hand through his hair feeling frustrated. " It feels like we're using her. I don't like it and she doesn't deserve it. " Dean leans back in the couch. " We don't either but it has to be done. " Seth. " As soon as the storm lets upwe have to take her. Willing or not."

Just then they heard her coming down the stairs and see her come in wearing nothing but Romans shirt which almost went mid way down her thighs. Dean wolf whistles causing her to blush and smile shyly. They had to change their way of thinking unless she catches their building anger. Alexis frowns as she sat in the armchair. " You guys seem upset. And please don't try to hide it. I'm an empath remember. Even if I wasn't I could tell you three are upset. " Seth went and knelt beside the armchair as he cups her face smiling slightly. " We're just pissed that we have no idea where the rogue went. Usually they leave a trace of some sort behind but he hasn't. " Dean. " It's very frustrating to not know where a rogue went. It's not like them to just disappear. " She looks at all three concerned. " You don't think that someone may have helped him do you? " Roman shrugs." It's a possibility. But who would help a rogue? They're unstable. " Seth gets her attention and sees the concern in her eye's. " Hey, we won't let him get anywhere near 'll kill him first. " She gives a slight smile as she covers his hand with hers. " I don't have doubt about that. I'm just worried that one of you could get seriously hurt on my behalf and I don't want that. " Dean leans forward resting his fore-arms on his knees. " We watch each others backs Alexis. We always make sure we're alright. "

Leaning forward she hugs Seth which he returns casting glances at his brothers. They never planned on feeling anything for her. Which they did. They didn't understand it any more than she did. But they do want answers as to why. And they may know the one person to provide it. They just know that when she finds out she'll be really upset.


	6. Chapter 7

Disbelief:

**There is no sex in this chapter I'm afraid but I hope you enjoy it though. It's not all about the sex. But with those three one can almost make an exception! As long as there **

**is a story behind it or to go with it. I had to throw in some action of a different kind and some puzzle pieces. **

Alexis laid in bed staring up at the ceiling completely baffled and confused. One moment they can't seem to keep their hands off of her and vice versa, now it seems they were doing their best to not touch her or be any where near her. She bit her lip as tears quickly built up. They haven't even really said anything to her after talking about the rogue and reassuring her that it won't come anywhere near her again. Tears slip free as she swallows hard before rolling onto her side hugging her pillow. *_ I have never felt so un-comfortable in my own house before. They've barely said anything to me. I don't understand what's going on... Did I do something wrong? Did I offend them somehow?_ * She frowns slightly. *_ How do you offend a werewolf?_ * Burying her face in her pillow she lets out a groan hugging the pillow tight for a moment before throwing the covers back and getting up. * _Or maybe they're getting_ _antsy from being cooped up and need to run_. * Going over to the window she rested her forehead against the cool glass as lightening flashed and thunder rumbled shaking the window slightly while rain fell in a steady downpour. * _They could also be concerned about the rogue. But why be affectionate one_ _moment then not the next?_ * Alexis sighs. *_ Men are confusing enough. Throw in the fact they're werewolves and I don't have a clue_.*

Lightening flashed again frustrating her even more causing her to mutter. " Alright, enough is enough! " Turning she takes a lit candle and goes through the door leading upstairs now determined to stop if not get the storm to ease up so they can do what they need to and maybe talk to her again at least. Casting a circle she lit some candles and incense before sitting on her feet resting her hands on her knees while taking deep breaths closing her eye's. She gathered all the energy she could as time passed.

Seth woke automatically sensing magick gathering. Quickly he gets up and gets his pants on running a hand over his face before going to get Roman and Dean who were already awake and had their pants on as well. Seth. " You feel it to? " Both men nod as they go and open Alexis's door. They stiffen as they notice that she isn't there.

Dean noticed the door leading up was open. " Shit..." As they go over to it it slams shut and won't budge when they tried to open it. Seth ran his hands through his hair. " Fuck! What is she doing up there? " A muscle worked in Romans jaw as he looked at the ceiling while Dean snarls and bangs on the door.

Roman. " If we go into the attic there may be another way to get in there. " Seth and Dean look at him a little surprised. Seth. " Let's do it! " A couple of minutes later they were up the collapsible stairs leading to the rest of the attic. They noticed old trunks, boxes and asssorted odds and ends there. All three quickly gravitated to a full mirror with boxes behind it against the wall. Moving everything out of the way they discovered a door there. Taking a deep breath Seth reached out to open it. Aside from a bit of

creaking the door opened no problem as the feeling of magick got thicker in the air. All three looked at each other warily before stepping inside the other room. As they stepped out of the small hallway they froze at the sight before them. It was like there was a small tornado surrounding Alexis, the candle flames danced quite high as she spoke in Latin as she stood there. As they took a step towards her she swung her arms out to her sides as she released the magick. All three men covered their eye's as the wind from the tornado blew past them.

On shaky legs that were threatening to buckle on her she thanked the powers that be and closed the circle then promptly collapsed to the floor. They were by her side in an instant as Dean gently cradled her head in his lap while Roman took one of her hands, Seth had the other. Dean spoke first. " Alexis? Open your eye's darlin'. " They looked at each other concerned when blood started to trickle from her nose and her eyelids fluttered open. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she spoke softly. " It should have worked. " Seth reached out to gently wipe the blood away. " What should have worked honey?" She frowns slightly at the endearment. " The spell I did so you guys can go in search of the rogue. You aren't confined to the house anymore. " With that she closed her eye's as she slipped unconcious. They looked at each other confused before Roman gently picked her up and they headed downstairs through her room. They were happy the door opened easily as Roman went and gently laid her down. That's when they noticed the storm was no longer howling outside as Seth went to the window only to notice that the clouds were moving off as the rain all but stopped. He looked at her in shock. " She got the storm to stop." Dean and Roman looked down at her. Dean. " From what she's said is that it takes alot of time and energy to do something like that. " The two men looked and saw Roman gently cup her cheek, his voice low when he spoke. " She did it for us. Even after withdrawing from her because of our mission. She still did it. " Seth and Dean went over to them. Dean ran a hand over his face as a muscle worked in his jaw. " You know that means we have to take her right? I know neither of us wants to do it but it has to be done. " Seth reluctantly nods. " I'll go make the call and get everything set up. " With that he left the room pulling out his phone.

Roman gently cupped her face, his thumb stroking over her cheek. " She doesn't deserve what is about to happen to her. " Dean went and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I know she doesn't. We all know she doesn't. She's just a pawn in this without even knowing it. "

Seth came in a few minutes later looking grim. Roman stood as Dean stiffened. " We are 'requested ' to leave with her now. Before she wakes up and tries anything. "

Roman. " We could tell her that we're taking her somewhere safe for the time being until the rogue is destroyed. " Seth shook his head. " That may work while we are on route. But he wants us mobile within 15 minutes. " Dean runs a hand though his hair cursing. " Fucking asshole..."

Ten minutes later they had her laying down in the backseat covered in a blanket with her head resting in Seth's lap after Dean went to get their SUV from just down the road. Roman drove as Dean still muttered curses about the situation.

Alexis woke with a soft groan as her brain seemed to hurt. Then she realized that she was hanging against a stone wall with her hands chained above her. Fear shot through her as she carefully looked around. Just off to the side was a wooden antique desk that looked like the one from her vision. Swallowing dryly she then noticed the man in the shadows watching her. When he stepped out of the shadows she shook her head furiously un-able to believe that he had her. " No, no, no... It can't be you! "

She tried to struggle against the chains holding her as he moved closer grinning evilly. " Why can't it be me? Hhmmm? " When he was close enough he slapped his hands against the wall on either side of her head causing her to flinch and turn away from him. " I told you I'd make you mine Alexis. " He took a step back grinning. " You're were-bear friend won't save you this time. " He chuckles as he let his eye's rake over her body. " In fact no one will. No more interference from anyone. I will have you. " He took a deep breath his grin widening. " It's good to know that they had fun with you first. I told them they could as long as you're brought back to me unharmed. "

Her stomach drops as she shook her head, tears filling her eye's. " No! You're lying! " In a blink he back-handed her across the face. " You think I'm lying do you? Let's ask them." Stepping away he wen't over to the door and opened it smirking. " Gentlemen. Please come in and let her see that I'm not lying. " He stood to one side to let three men enter. Tears quickly filled her eye's and spilled over at seeing the men before her. Her heart was breaking as Seth, Dean and Roman stood there, arms folded across their chests, eye's expression-less as they looked at her. She dropped her gaze not wanting to look at them anymore as Randy went and stood back in front of her. He grasped her chin hard he forced her to look at him. " It is going to be so much fun making you do things with me before I drain your body dry and leaving it on your God-parents property for them to find. " She tried to shakes her head as more tears slip free. Randy chuckles as he rested his fore head against hers. " Oh yes. It will happen Alexis. We could have been good together... " He took a deep breath. " Ah, well. Plans change. " He glances over his shoulder at the three men there. " Well boy's, perhaps you can show me how you fucked her after my turn. Show me how you made her wither in ecstasy... " He turns back to face her as she spit in his face. He stood still for a moment before back-handing her again. " That was a stupid thing to do Alexis! Now you've just drawn out your torment. I think I'll keep you around for an extra couple of days. " He leaned close to her as blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth. " I am so going to have so much fun fucking you raw... And you are going to beg me for it! If the boys here wan't to give it to you some more then I'll let them and you will also. You'll be doing anything and everything I say."

He straightens and faces them. " Which reminds me... The rest of your payment of a job well done. " Alexis closed her eye's keeping her head down as Seth spoke. " Thank you sir. Although we almost didn't make it time because there was a rogue there. " Randy laughs. " Who do you think sent him? " All three men stiffen slightly as he continued. " I wanted to ensure that she wouldn't look at you and be suspicious. She had to trust you. And it worked beautifully! " He handed Seth a thick envelope before going back over to her running a hand over her hair. " Did it click yet Alexis? Or are you still shocked with everything I did to get you here? " He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head up causing her to cry out. " Your God-parents cast me out of the clan! I wanted us to rule over the measly excuse of humans! But no...We were to live in harmony with them... Take only what was needed... Why? Because of you! You were just a child when you went to live with them. They were contemplating it when you showed up. You brought life back to them! They knew you were frail and yet you brought joy to them! Laughter! You made the household brighter with your laughter! Everyone remembered joy! Love! All because of you! A pitiful human. Your kind is so sentimental. Especially you! You taught them how to respect life again when I wanted them to destroy it! " He release her hair and hit her again. Spots danced in front of her vision as she wished for darkness to take her. Then it clicked. Closing her eye's briefly she took a deep breath knowing what she had to do. She didn't want to do this but she had no choice. She didn't want to suffer. Swallowing hard she raised her head a small smile forming on her lips. " Is that all you have Randy? Because if it is, it's no wonder they kicked you out of the clan. " He turned to her his gaze dark as the three lycan's stiffen. " You are actually the weak one. Demanding things like a spoiled child. And when you didn't get it had a temper tantrum. "

In an instant he was back in front of her, hand wrapped around her throat squeezing. His eye's full of hate. Alexis decided to take one last look at the three men who betrayed her in the end. Their eye's were glowing as they watched, their bodies tense. As if they were waiting for something to happen. Tears slipped free as her vision started to go dark while Randy squeezed harder.

Suddenly there was a roaring in her ears as she was let go. She hung limply from the chains to weak to even lift her head as darkness still tried to claim her. Smiling softly she let it as she heard ripping and tearing sounds as voices were calling her name.

Alexis liked it here in the dark. It was peaceful and the pain no longer reached her. She thought there would be more but she doesn't mind to much. Her heart hurt when thoughts of Seth, Dean and Roman came to mind. She gave a soft whimper at the thought as a voice was softly calling her name. " Alexis... Please wake up. So many people want to see you. "

She knew that voice. She frowns slightly as she tried to remember. *_ Stephanie... that's her voice! But how, why?_ * More memories came forth. Of Seth, Dean and Roman. Of them betraying her. Pain flooded her as her eye's shot open as she jerked awake and gasped softly, her eye's darting around unseeingly as she tried to get up. A familiar face appeared above hers as she was gently pushed back down. Alexis looked at her god-mother in shock and confusion. Her boice was a little rough when she spoke. " Stephanie? "

Stephanie smiled warmly as she looked at her while sitting on the edge of the bed. " Hi. We were so worried for you. " Alexis looked around as much as she could and realized she was in her old bedroom at her god-parents place. " How did I get here? How did you know...? " Her gaze goes to Stephanie. " Am I dead? "

Stephanie ran a hand over Alexis's hair gently as tears formed in her eye's. " No. But we were so worried for you. " Alexis swallowed hard. " How long have I been here for? "

" Just over a week. " " How did you find me? " She moved to sit up slowly against the headboard. " We... had some inside help. They were supposed to wait for us but they heard you scream then taunt Randy and knew you were going to get him to kill you. " Stephanie took a deep shaky breath. " They took action and got injured as well for their heroics. " Alexis smiled softly. " I hope they are doing well now. " She frowns slightly. " But you didn't tell me how you got there? " Stephanie gently laid her hand over one of hers. " When you are stronger Hunter and I will tell you what you need to know. For now you should rest." Alexis nods as she slid back down on the bed and closed her eye's. In moments she was sleeping as Stephanie smiled softly with tears in her eye's before getting up and leaving the room.

**I'm sorry this took so long to post. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'll have the other chapter up when I can. You can leave a review if you like.**

**Thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 8

Disillusion

Alexis woke up in a cold sweat looking around the room frantically. With a shaky hand she switched her bedside lamp on to disspell the darkness. Heaving a sigh of relief she pulled the covers back and slowly stood on shaky legs. After changing into track pants and v-neck t-shirt she slipped runners on and went downstairs noting before she left her room that it was just after 1 am. She nodded a greeting to the vamps and shifters she knows. As she walked by they looked at her with sadness knowing she is no longer the same as before. They have taken turns watching over her when she thinks no one is around and they notice she doesn't really do anything except spend most of her time in the gardens curled up watching the world pass looking tired all the time. No-one knew what to do. She was so withdrawn and distant from everyone. Hunter and Stephanie knew she no longer trusts easily anymore. She no longer smiles warmly or sings. Hunter and Stephanie look at each other with sadness. They knew the reason and needed to clear it up. They wanted the old Alexis back. They wanted her to be happy again.

She sat curled up on one of the many benches, wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her chin on them. She was so tired, but couldn't sleep for long before the nightmares came and wouldn't leave her alone. A warm breeze came and seemed to wrap around her to comfort her unaware that she was being watched. Sighing softly she closed her eye's enjoying the warmth the breeze seemed to give her. She must have dozed off because the next thing she new she woke up to a familiar voice softly saying her name. Blinking a few times she brought the owner of the voice in focus and smiled slightly. "Hi Wade. " He smiled soflty. " Hello luv. You know you were falling asleep out here. " " I'll take it where I can. " He frowns. " Not sleeping well? " She shook her head. " No. Haven't since I woke up here. Nightmares. " He swallows hard at seeing the shadows that seem to be constant in her eye's. " May I join you?" She lifts a shoulder as she rested her head on her knees. Wade sat beside her. " I remembered when I first saw you. You were so nervous but so curious at the same time. You had such a grip on your stuffed rabbit... You looked so lost and alone. " She smiled a little as she remembered. " I was terrified! " Looking at him her smile widens a little. Wade was almost afraid to breathe seeing the shadows recede letting her continue. " you were one of the first ones to greet me . You got down to my level and smiled holding your hand out to introduce yourself. You were so careful and like a giant to me at the time. Then you did little things to make me smile and giggle. " He chuckles. " I remember. As you got more comfortable around me the more trouble you wanted to cause. " She straightened as her eye's lit up a little. " Trouble I wanted to cause? If memory serves me right you caused the majority of it just to make me laugh. Especially when I got hurt or was upset. " He shook a finger at her grinning. " When you were just a little thing yes. When you got older you did it just to see who you could stir the pot with. " Her eye's lit up more. " Not my fault opportunities presented themselves to me at the right moment. If I remember correctly, I got you a few times. " He chuckles. " Yes, you did. And you took great joy in it." " I also remember knowing which ones to stay away from because of the aura they gave off. And there were a few that I didn't want to be around because they looked scary. " Her eye's widen as she stiffens, straightening in her seat. Shock going right through her as memories came forward. Wade looked at her concerned. " Alexis? What is it? " He got a bad feeling as he saw anger flare in her eye's as she stood. " They know them! " He stood as well and winced slightly at the anger in her tone. " Alexis, Who knows who? " Looking at him she knew by his aura that he had no idea what she was referring to. Swallowing the bile that rose she looks towards the mansion. " Where are they? " He frowns slightly. " Hunter and Stephanie? In the study as far as I know. Alexis...! " She had started towards the balconey doors leading to the study. " Wait! what is going on ? " She stops and waits for him to be at her side. " One of many things. " Raising her arms over her head suddenly she said one word. " Illuminous! " Lightening seemed to flash from no where lighting up the garden. They noticed the more than necessary silent sentinels covering their eyes at the sudden brightness. " That is one of them. " She quickly went up the steps to the glass doors.

Hunter and Stephanie were talking with some of their clan when the doors burst open with a gust of wind as Alexis strode in with Wade on her heels looking puzzled and concerned. Stephanie took one look at her and knew as a hand went to her chest. Hunter saw the look as well and bowed his head, placing his hands on his desk. Alexis swallows hard as she looked at them before turning her gaze to the three large lycans standing there in their were form. One look at their eye's and she knew as a tear slipped free. " I know it's you so drop this charade and turn human. " Her gaze went to her god parents as she wrapped her arms around herself. " Why? " She didn't bother looking at the three men as they took their human form. They didn't answer so she yelled the question again causing Stephanie to jump slightly. " Why damnit! " Even Wade jumped a little at her tone. " Did you offer them a better deal than Randy? " Hunter straightens running a hand over his face before answering. " No. They've been with us for years after Randy left. They had ears where we didn't and found out about what he wanted to do to us. " He sighs heavily as he looked at her. " We didn't want to use you like that but we couldn't seem to get him no matter what we tried. " Alexis swallows hard. " So I was used as bait to bring him out into the open. And since he has never met them we thought it would be wise to use them. We never meant for you to get hurt Alexis..." Seth stepped forward, his gaze held sorrow as he looked at her. " We wanted to tell you but we were ordered not to no matter how much we wanted to or how much we hated doing it. " She finally looked at them and they stiffened at the hurt that was in her eye's. " Were you threatened with bodily harm or death if you told me? " Hunter and Stephanie stiffened at her words. Roman spoke this time. " No we weren't. " " Then you should have told me. " Dean. " We're loyal to Hunter and Steph. " She looks away but not before they caught the sheen of tears as her gaze dropped to the floor. " Of course. I was just a job to you. " Swallowing hard she looked at her God parents. " I hope they got a bonus for a job well done. They played their parts beautifully. " Stephanie swallows hard at the sorrow in her eye's. " Alexis... Please..." Alexis held up a hand as tears slip free. " No. You could have warned me about the danger but you didn't. You used me to lure Randy out. I was willing to let him kill me so I wouldn't have to suffer the torture he had planned for me. " She gestured to the lycans. " They betrayed me and you decided not to tell me that my life was in danger . You could have even found a way to tell me that and that they were there to help stop him. You could have let me know damnit! " She took a deep breath as she wiped at her eye's. " Instead, I was attacked by a rogue then tortured and taunted by Randy. And when I didn't see any hope I goaded him to kill me. " She smiles slightly with sadness in her eye's. " I wonder if it would have been best to let me die? " Everyone in the room stiffened. Hunter swallows hard as he straightened. " There is something else you should know Alexis..." She cut him off. Her voice soft as she spoke. " No. I have no interest in what you have to say at this time. If ever. In the morning I'm leaving for home to pack up. From there I'm leaving. " She turns to go out the patio doors as the three lycans she had cared about were by the inner door. She had no desire to go by them.

Hunter. " Where are you going? " Alexis arched an eyebrow at him. " That is something you don't have to concern yourself with. " With that she left as Wade followed her baffled as to what just happened. He didn't say anything until she got to her room. " Ah, Alexis. " Facing him she gave him a small smile before hugging him. " It's al;right Wade. You didn't know what they did. I'll let you know where I am once I get there. " He hugged her back closing his eye's briefly. " I was going to suggest a place if I may." She looks up at him and knew he wasn't sure how she'd react to his suggestion. " Sure. " He looked relieved. " South Africa. I have a friend there. He can meet you at the airport and take you to his village. If you like..." She hugs him again. " I think I will. Thank you Wade. You have always been wonderful to me. " He smiles warmly. " What can I say, it's my British charm. " Alexis rolls her eye's and smiles. "Right, your charm." He chuckles before placing a kiss on her for head. " You've been like a little sister to me Alexis and it's not going to change. Just let me know when you get there safe alright? " " As long as you come and visit. " He grins. " Of course I will. One way or another I will. And if you ever need me I'll be there. " With a soft sob she threw herself at him and cried softly into his chest. Wade had no idea what caused her to be so vulnerable but he did not like it as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Movement caught his eye and he looked and saw the three lycans there. Seeing her in Wades arms had Seth growling low as Dean and Roman had each of his arms, holding him back. Wade could tell they didn't like what they saw but he also saw sorrow in their eye's as well as heart ache. He glanced down at Alexis as her sobs grew quieter then back at them giving them a small nod in understanding. All three stiffen slightly before returning the nod and disappearing as Alexis took a step back wiping her eye's. " Thank you so much Wade. I hope to see you before I go tomorrow? " He smiled softly. " If you want I can even go with you. " " Really? You would do that for me? " She frowns slightly. " Are you sure? I don't want you getting into trouble on my account..." " Don't worry about it Luv. At this moment you are more important and you need support from the ones that care about you. " He saw the shadows enter back in her eye's as she looked down. " Yes, well, at this moment you seem to be the only one that truly gives a shit about my well being. " He placed another kiss on her forhead before stepping back. " Try to get some rest okay? " " I'll try Wade. Before noon work for you?" " Sounds good Alexis. I'll see you then. " He waited until her door was closed before his eye's glowed slightly before going the way the lycan's did. He found them right around the corner waiting. Looking at them he could tell that they heard everything that was said and looked heartbroken and defeated. " You three truly care for her don't you? "

Dean. " More than you know. " Seth. " It's killed us knowing that we had to obey orders and not tell her anything. " A muscle worked in Wades jaw. " No! If you truly do care for her then you would have told her! Think to yourselves. What was more important, her or your *job* ? " He pointed down the hall towards her room. " I have known her since she first came here as a child. I have never seen her like this nor do I want to again. That's if she recovers from this fiasco ! As it is I'm going to go see her god parents and find out what the hell has been going on and why keep her in the dark like they did? " He turns to go but pauses. " If you three really want to make amends with her let me know before we leave in the morning. " Roman finally spoke. " We really do. We hurt her and betrayed her trust. We'll do anything to get her back. " Dean. " No matter how long it takes. " Seth. " Or where we have to go to make it up to her. We... need her. " He runs a hand over his face. " It's hard to explain. It's like as soon as we caught her scent..." Roman. " We would do anything for her. Anything..." Dean. " We'd even kill for her if it made her happy. "

Wade looked at them shocked at their words before grinning slightly. " First off no killing anyone. I don't think she'd like that to much. Secondly, I'll tell you were she is going." They perked up at his words as Wade raised a finger to them. " But, if I find out that either of you has hurt her in any way... Then I'm afraid I have some bad news." All three men nodded as Wade quickly filled them in before heading down to see Hunter and Stephanie. The door stood open as they were still in the study. Looking up Stephanie stood anxiously. " How is she doing ? " Wade folded his arms across his chest as he looked at the both of them. " Aside from physically and emotionally battered. I'm surprised she is still standing as strong as she is. " Hunter was tapping an envelope on the desk looking at it before raising his gaze to him. " You have a right to be pissed. " " Damn rights I do! What the fuck would posses you to keep something like that from her! If you truly cared about her than you would have told her and she may not be as upset as she is now! "

Hunter stood, shoulders slumped. " You're right. We should have. " He glanced at his wife smiling slightly. " I should have listened to you about this. Instead I was over confidant in my ability to keep her safe. I was proven wrong and now we are going to lose one of the most important things. " He sat back in his chair looking defeated before tossing the envelope across the desk. " This is for her. If you can give it to her when you can. It will explain a lot of things. Dean, Seth and Roman have been almost working themselves to death since being back. They are more edgy than before. " Wade raises an eyebrow. " And I may have an answer to that..." Wade filled them in on his hunch and when he was done Stephanie held a hand over her mouth as tears of joy spilled over as Hunter leans back in his chair. " That explains the strong connection they have built in such a short time. " He gestures to the envelope. " That will definitely help her understand. It's something we just found out about a short while ago when she had another routine blood work done. " Stepping forward Wade picks it up as Stephanie spoke. " After the attack she complained of not feeling well so we took her to get checked out to make sure he didn't bite her or inject her with anything. " Now Wade was concerned. " And ? "

A short while later Wade left the study stunned at the news as he looked at the envelope in his hand. *_ I have no idea how she is going to_ _react to the news_.* Sighing heavily he decides to grab a bite to eat then rest for a bit while digesting the news that he received.

Alexis woke feeling more tired than before. Groaning softly she drags herself out of bed and starts getting ready for the trip home. Tears suddenly spring up and spill over. *_ It will be a long time before I can be there again. If ever._* Wiping her eye's she got dressed and packed what few things she did before looking at the time. *_Ugh, 7:45am_* Sighing she decides to go and grab a coffee then go out to the bench she has been using. As she sat there sipping her coffee remembering the odd dreams she had last night.

* She was trapped in a dark room with no-where to go or move to. Suddenly a soothing hand caressed her hair holding her close while whispering to her. "It's alright Alexis. We'll protect you with our dying breath. " * She had jerked awake slightly before drifting off. * This time Randy was standing over her hitting her while laughing. Then he was gone as strong arms surrounded her as someone nuzzled her neck. " It's alright now. He's gone and can't hurt you anymore. " She wanted to burrow into the embrace but couldn't. * She sat up in bed clutching the blanket to her chest as her eye's darted around the dark room. Not seeing anything she laid back down to try to rest a little more.

* Roman, Seth and Dean stood around her looking at her doing nothing. Alexis let the hurt and anger come forward as she hit their chests yelling at them. " Why? Do I mean so little to you? Just a toy for you to use and disgard? " They didn't answer her, just stood there with arms at their sides as she hit them again to no avail. Another pair of arms surround her holding her still as they kissed her forehead. " No! You are not a toy. You mean more than you'll ever know! Believe that! * Blinking back the dreams she drank more coffee before getting up and slowly making her way back inside un-aware that three sets of eye's watched her longingly and with sadness.

Wade found her in her room sitting on her bed, legs drawn up, resting her head on her knees. Going over he gently sat down getting her to look at him and smile slightly. " Ready? " He smiles softly. " When ever you are Alexis. " As they headed downstairs she hesitated slightly at seeing around a dozen were's and vamp's by the door. Wade placed a hand on her back leaning down slightly. " It's alright luv. They wanted to see us off. " Blinking she recognized them from when they would teach her, help protect her when needed and being her friend most of all. For the first time in what seemed like months she gives a genuine smile as she hugged every single one of them and spoke to them a little. A.J. was the last one and they hugged each other tight. A.J. " I'm so going to come and visit if that's alright? " Alexis wipes a tear away smiling. " I would love that! I'll get in touch when I'm settled in." A.J. wiped her own tears away grinning. " You better! Don't make me hunt you down! " " Don't worry I won't. " She looks at all of them. " I'll keep in touch with all of you. " Soon they were on their way as Wade drove. Unlike contrary belief, vampires actually don't burn in sunlight. They are just used to working at night were they can blend with shadows easier. As for were's, they can shift form when ever they wish. The older they are the easier it is. Wade had slipped his sunglasses on as they drove in comfortable silence. Wade put on music at a low volume and kept the temperature comfortable for her as a couple of hours later she had drifted off in the passenger seat. He looked in the review mirror to see if the vehicle he saw earlier was still following them. Sure enough it still was as he glanced at Alexis and sighs. *_ I hope I did the right thing._ *

Late in the evening they pulled up to her house. Getting out she stretches and looks at her home with a sad smile before heading up the stairs and going inside and upstairs to her room with Wade following. Wade smiles softly. " It's just like I remember. " Alexis smiles over her shoulder as she pulled out some suitcases. Placing them on the bed she starts packing clothes and some books while Wade sat on her bed watching her. " You know you don't have to leave. This is your first home. I know you love it..." She gave a weak smile as tears shine in her eye's. " I used to... now I'm not sure anymore. " Taking a deep breath she continued packing. When she was done she went down and sent a message to Mark letting him know she was leaving and if he needed any food he was more than welcome to what ever she had and that when she got to where she was going she'd get in touch and explain everything to him. When she was done, her and Wade took her bags out to the car and put them in the trunk. As they got in he looked at her. " Are you sure you want to go to a hotel? " She looked at him. " I'm positive Wade. To many memories here. " He smiled in understanding as they drove away.


	8. Chapter 9

South Africa ch.8

**I'd like to thank all of you who are reading the story, leaving comments and favoriting. Mitchy21, no she is not pregnant. Nice guess though. LOL I gave a hint **

**in the chapter Insatiable(5). It's when she is one on one with Roman. Okay, it was a small hint but there none the less. X P Also, looked on Google earth to look**

**at possible places. *Sigh* Love google earth... Also sorry it has been awhile since I posted. **

Alexis stepped off the plane in Capetown feeling exhausted, nervous and excited. She wasn't sure if her host was meeting her right away or by baggage claims.

Just then a voice called her name. Looking she sees a young man come towards her smiling warmly. He sported a unique hair style that suited him as he wore jeans and black t-shirt. Stopping in front of her he looks at her. " You must be Alexis. " She smiles slightly. " Justin? " He extends his hand to her which she accepts. " Pleasure to meet you. Wade called as you got on the plane and told me your description. " She smiles warmly. " Thank you for letting me come here for awhile." " It's no problem I assure you. Wade says you are like a little sister to him and if anything bad happens to you while you are here he will string me up and make my life hell. " Alexis laughs softly. " Yep, that's him alright. " Justin stood to one side. " Lets get your luggage and head out then. Capetown is pretty big but we managed to snag some land at the base of the Constaniaberg Mountains in the Oranjezicht. " Alexis looked up at him with laughter in her eye's. " I am not even going to try to pronounce that! I may just butcher it by accident. " Justin chuckles as he grins. Soon they had her luggage in the back of his king cab truck and headed out. As tired as she was she couldn't stop admiring the sights around her as they drove through the city.

Justin couldn't help but grin as she asked all sorts of questions. " Alexis, you'll be fine. Just because your belief is different from ours doesn't make you bad. We've seen a lot of different kinds and for the most part they've been alright. Some were a little fanatical..." He glanced at her. " And from what Wade has told me and what I've seen, you'll be fine. Before Christianity we did have shamans, healers and some seer's. A lot of us still follow the old deities, refusing to let them be forgotten. Besides you are my guest, no one will hurt you. If anyone does try anything let me know right away. " She smiles. " Alright. I'm just a little nervous. " He glanced at her. " Have you ever been to South Africa? " Alexis shook her head. " No I haven't. I've wanted to at some point. " Her smile fades. " I just didn't think it would be under these circumstances." He smiled in understanding. " With the mountain right there, lots of nature to help relax and welcome you if needed. " Awhile later they pulled through some gates which closed behind them as they drove along the road to and through a small community. On the other side he pulled into a driveway of a small house a little further away from the others. " This is your place for as long as needed. Wade said that you may want time away from others for awhile. " Getting out they grabbed her bags and went up the steps to open the door. Alexis smiled as they stepped inside. " This is quite lovely Justin. Thank you. " the two bedroom bungalow was perfect for her as he led her to her bedroom. " The other room is empty for if you wish to make an alter in there. " She smiled warmly as they put her luggage down. " You didn't have to but thank you. "She frowns slightly. " I've been saying that alot so far haven't I? " He chuckles. " It's quite alright. You've been through quite a bit. " He looked sheepish when she looked at him sharply. " Wade may have let me know roughly what your god-parents did. " She looked away feeling the threat of tears burning the back of her eye's. " Yes, well, it may be awhile before I speak to them again if ever. Or even go home. " " I didn't mean for you to get upset Alexis. Wade didn't tell me much aside from your god-parents did something that hurt you deeply and you needed to heal. " " They did and I do. " " I hope you find it here Alexis. I'll let you get settled and what not. " He gave her his number. " In case you need anything. Even a shoulder to cry on. My sister is really good at listening. So is my mate. " " I will keep that in mind. " She saw him to the door and after she closed it she went back to her bedroom and laid down staring at the ceiling. She felt tears burning the back of her eye's again as she thought about what had transpired. Before she knew it she was curled up sobbing in the middle of the king size bed feeling lost, confused and heartbroken.

Justin entered his home to be greeted by his mate. Her long light brown hair hung about her shoulders as her blue eye's held concern as she hugged him. " How is she? " He gave her a tender kiss before answering. " In pain. The ones she trusted with herself destroyed it. " She blinked back tears. " The poor thing. I shall go bring her something to eat later. In the meantime your guests will be here in around an hour. I'll make sure there is plenty to eat. " He smiled warmly. " You are an amazing woman Emily. I am incredibly lucky and glad you are my mate, best friend and lover. " She all but glowed as she cupped his face between her hands. " And you are just as amazing as when I first met you. I am honored you chose me for your mate and love you more with each day. "

Alexis woke up dis-orientated as she sat up while pushing her hair back. Slowly she got up as she turned the bedside lamp on before going to get a drink of water. Entering the kitchen she noticed a note on the kitchen counter addressed to her. Frowning slightly she went over and opened it.

Elisa,

In the fridge is a plate of food I made for you. It just needs to be heated.

I didn't want to disturb you as you rested. If you wish to talk about anything

I am here for you.

Justin's mate, Emily.

Smiling softly, she placed the note down and went to look in the fridge. Sure enough there was a container of food sitting there. Placing a hand to her stomach she closed the fridge and grabbed a glass of water not feeling hungry at all. The thought of food caused her stomach to feel upset. Taking a sip of water she decided to look in the cupboards and realized everything was fully stocked. Seeing all the tea made her smile slightly as she opted to make a peppermint tea. With cup in hand she stepped onto the front porch and pulls out her phone and called Wade who answered on the second ring. " Hello Alexis. I take it you made it alright. " She smiled softly. " I did thank you. When I got here I fell asleep for a bit. I just woke up a few minutes ago. " Wade smiled slightly. " I'm glad you at least took a nap. So, what do think so far? " She sat in a nearby chair and took a sip of her tea. " Well, we drove through out the city and Justin didn't seem to mind that I asked a few dozen questions. And if I went out back it would be about twenty feet before you reached the tree line. So far, from what I've seen, it seems beautiful here. " " I asked if you could have the furthest house because you love nature that much. I'm glad he managed it for you. " " Thank you again for helping Wade. " " You are most welcome Alexis. I'd do almost anything to help you Alexis. " She smiles. " Almost anything? "He chuckles. " Well, within reason you know. " " So, asking for a time machine is out of the question? " He caught the faint tremor in her voice and swallows hard. " I would if I could. You know that. " A tear slipped free catching her by surprise as she wiped it away. " I know you would. " " Alright now. You still sound a little jet lagged so I'll let you go for now... " " And you have rounds to do. " He chuckles. " And I have rounds to do in about ten minutes. It's almost scary how well you know that, you know. " Alexis wiped another tear away as she grins. " Lot's of practice. Have a good night Wade." " You as well luv. Get some more rest. " After saying their good-bye's she sat and drank her tea in silence while trying to get her mind to go blank and willing whatever tears she had left to go away. " I really have to find away to stop thinking about 'them'. " *It hurts to think about 'them'.* She didn't want to anymore. It hurt to much. Swallowing hard she finished her tea the went inside to start to put her things away.

Emily knocked on the front door the next morning carrying another plate of food for her. Opening the door Alexis was surprised to see a young woman there with her hair in a ponytail dressed in jeans and t-shirt. " Um, hello." Emily smiled warmly while inside she was trying not to cry. " Hello, I'm Emily, Justin's mate. I hope you don't mind that I brought another meal over for you. " Alexis stepped aside to let her in. She could tell she was a little nervous and felt the same way. " You didn't have too but thank you. " Emily grins. " I know the house is fully stocked but I enjoy cooking. " Alexis smiles. " So do I. I used to run a bed and breakfast for supernaturals. " Emily saw the flash of pain in her eye's. " It must have been fascinating to cook all different kinds of food for people." Alexis pushed the pain away as they started to discuss different meals they have made as Alexis made tea for them. Afterwards when Emily left Alexis opened the container of food knowing she had to eat. Lightly chewing her lip she took less than half the potion out and went to heat it up. Sitting at the table she tasted some and enjoyed the explosion of flavors in her mouth. She thought of different recipes to trade with Emily as she ate. Before she knew it the plate was empty as she leaned back smiling. *It's been day's since I ate more than a couple of bites.* Feeling a bit more optimistic she washed the plate before stepping out back. She was feeling the effects of staying up pretty much all night as she wandered to the tree line. A rustling sound made her freeze in her tracks, automatically on guard she looked warily around. " Hello...? " More rustling as what ever it was started coming towards her at a faster rate. Alexis swallows hard as the rustling got louder as it seemed to be rushing towards her. Fear shot through her as she turned and ran back to the house. She didn't dare look behind her when something wrapped their arms around her as they tackled her to the ground causing her to cry out. An earsplitting roar as the arms tightened around her causing her to gasp as her hands gripped the forearms of ...a lycan... She started to struggle as she tried to get away thinking the rogue somehow found her. A loud snarling made her freeze as the arms holding her were forced off of her. Scrambling away she glanced over her shoulder as a large lycan threw a smaller one away from them snarling. The smaller one lay on the ground whimpering and cowering from the large one. She half sat breathing heavily watching the scene before her. The large one growled and snapped it's teeth as if warning the smaller one as it lowered it's gaze to the ground whimpering softly. The large one relaxed it's stance a little but gave one last one warning growl and snap of it's jaws before half turning towards her it's brown gaze holding concern. Alexis nodded letting it know she was alright just as Justin and a few others came barreling around the corner of the house only to skid to a stop beside her taking in the scene before them. Justin saw the protective stance of the large lycan as it stood between her and the smaller one. He looked at the small one his jaw clenching. " Shift now! " The smaller one complied with the order revealing a young man no older than twenty. " Mason, please escort Joshua to my home and guard him for me. A dark haired man stepped forward to yank Joshua to his feet and take him away as Justin turned his gaze to the big one. " I give thanks for coming to my guests rescue." The large werewolf nodded as it turned to her holding out it's clawed hand to her. A little hesitantly she accepts, allowing him to help her to her feet as she looks up at it. " Thank you. " The werewolf bowed slightly before turning and taking it's leave. Justin went over to her concerned. " Are you alright Alexis?" She smiled slightly. " I'm alright Justin. Thank you. Just a little shaken." " I'll let you go so you can rest. " With a nod he and the others left. Sighing and in need of a tea she went inside.

At the small store close to the community blue eye's scanned the area while waiting. * _It has to be soon! I can barely wait much longer!_ *

Alexis felt a small shiver go down her back as she took her tea to her room and picked up the envelope Wade had hid in her luggage. Sighing softly she sat on the edge of the bed, put her tea down and opened it. Biting her lip she began to read.

Alexis,

Words can never express how truly sorry I am for what happened. I admit I was over-confidant in my ability to protect

you. That is something I will regret and carry the guilt with me for all time. You were under my care and I failed. As

Stephanie has pointed out, it was wrong of me to keep such a thing from you. You should have been warned about

the dangers. Again, the fault lies with me. The boys are/were intensely loyal to a fault. They were not sure how to react

to you or how to handle the situation. You threw them for a loop big time! They weren't sure what was going on with

themselves much less how to deal with it. They have been looking for their mate for quite awhile when you came into

the picture.

Alexis felt her heart ache as her stomach sink and churn as she continued reading.

After Randy attacked you in your home we got blood work done to make sure you weren't injected with anything that

could hurt you and to double check to make sure he didn't bite you. We got the test results back a week ago and was

wondering how to explain what the doctor found. I hope you are sitting for this, it turns out you have a percentage of

lycan in you. I know it may be hard to believe but it is true. I've enclosed the doctors notes as well explaining

everything. At least I hope it does.

I hope one day you may forgive me for what I've done. Take care Alexis. Remember, we love you and always will.

Hunter

Tears were rolling down her face as she shook her head placing a hand to her stomach. *_ No! It can't be!_ * Pulling out her phone she shakily dials Wades number happy he picked up right away. " Hey Alexis. What's up?" He stiffened at her sniffles. " Alexis...? What's wrong? " She closed her eye's a moment and took a deep breath. " I read the letter from Hunter you snuck into my luggage. " He swallows hard. " What did it say luv? " A muscle worked in his jaw as he listened to her read it. " I looked at the chart as well. " " And? " " It's true. If I read it correctly I'm roughly one quarter lycan. " Wade ran a hand over his face. " Fuck me! " " It's my fault they can't find their mates! My mixed scents must have thrown them for a loop." She gives a bitter laugh. " I'm surprised no-one noticed it before. Or did you? " " No! The scent must have been dormant for some reason. If I knew I would have told you! You know that Alexis! " She couldn't stiffle a sob. " Maybe that's why I can't find anyone..." Wade felt his heart break. " That's not why Alexis. Maybe you already did. Maybe..." Someone came up to him. " You're needed Wade." Alexis took a deep breath. " You go do what you have to. I'll try to handle this somehow. I'll talk to you later Wade. " With that she hung up before rushing to the washroom to get sick. Once her stomach was empty she rinsed her mouth out before staggering slightly to the kitchen to make a peppermint and ginger tea. Sipping it cautiously she tried to relax but her mind raced all over. Closing her eye's wearily she felt even more tired than before. She felt so tired and sore from getting sick. Getting up she rinsed her cup out before managing going out onto the back porch. Placing a hand to her head she felt light headed and dizzy. That was the last thing she remembered before she collapsed.

Blue eye's saw her collapse on the back porch as he rushed forward concerned. When he reached her side he shifted back to human as he knelt beside her gently placing her head in his lap while pulling out his phone and hit speed dial. " I need you at the house now! She collapsed. " Bending over her he whispered against her brow. " Please be alright. You have to be alright. " Not even three minutes later he heard footsteps running around the house and looked up when they stopped by the back stairs. One spoke as they looked at her. " She looks pale. " Blue eye's. " She has circles under her eye's. She hasn't been getting enough sleep. " He swallows hard feeling guilty. the other spoke up. " Let's get her inside to her room and call for Emily. She has some healing skills that could be helpful. " Blue eye's gently picked her up bridal style and carried her inside to her room as the other two followed, one calling for Emily on his phone.

A short while later Emily exited her room an closed the door behind her before heading to the living room where four male lycans waited. They were talking softly amongst themselves but stopped and stood when she entered. Justin spoke first. " How is she? " She gestured to blue eye's. " He's right. She is exhausted to the point of where her body finally said enough. " She pulls out a letter. " She did wake up enough as I helped her get changed to point this out. She blames herself for them not finding their mates, saying this explained it. I would like to read this for all of us in this room. " Un-folding it she began to read. After, she had tears spill over as Justin went to her and held her. " It's alright my love. We can help her realize it's alright. " One of the others spoke. " Perhaps you should hear the rest of the story..."

~ _Alexis stood in the backyard of her home looking out as three large lycans appeared and went over to her. Tears slipped free as she looked at them. " I am so sorry. It's my fault. I didn't know." They started growling and snarling at her causing her to flinch. " I didn't know..." The growling got louder causing her to whimper and cover her ears. " It's my fault." Lips brushed her temple as the snarling faded a familiar voice tried to soothe her. " It's not your fault Alexis. You have done nothing wrong. " She starts to struggle. " It is! You need your mate! I'm not it! " ~ The dream faded as another took it's place. ~ The moon was full, the sky clear as she walked into a clearing wearing a flowing soft green dress. She felt at peace as she approached a small brook and knelt down to get a drink. She froze at her reflection. Her eye's were glowing! Heart pounding she reached up to touch around them as she started to shake her head. " Why didn't I know?! Why...? " Someone turned her to face them as they held her to their chest, their arms holding her tenderly. " I don't know. But we did find our mate. She is you. That is why we reacted so strongly to you and you to us so quickly. " She clutched their shirt as her head rested against their chest. " But no one knew..." A kiss was placed on top of her head. " We'd like to explain if we may. " She frowns but nodded slightly as the arms tightened slightly.~ Another dream intrudes. ~ She stood there in her god-parents den yelling at the three men that were there. " If I am your mate as you claim, why treat me in such a way? Are all lycans like this? If they are, then I want no part of this! " One stepped forward hands out beseechingly. " No! We...there is no excuse. You did not deserve to be treated like this. Our guilt haunts us every day! We deeply regret the pain we caused you! We never meant to hurt you! " Another steps forward. " We were at war with ourselves and chose wrong. " The third stepped forward. " We want to make it up to you. To earn your forgiveness. We'll do anything for you Alexis. " A voice whispered in her ear. " Please let us make it up to you Alexis. We can go as slow as you like. We'll beg if need be..." She felt her wall start to crack that she had built up around herself. ___

Gasping softly she woke with a start before slowly sitting up pushing her hair back. Frowning slightly she looked around _and_ noticed someone had changed her into her nightshirt. A memory came back where Emily had helped her change and she told her about the letter. Just then Emily entered her room and smiled softly at seeing her awake. " Good afternoon Alexis. Justin and I where wondering when you'd wake up. " Alexis sat against the headboard and looked at her clasped hands. " How long was I asleep for? " Emily went and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. " Around 24 hours." Alexis looked at her stunned. " That long?! " Emily smiles softly. " When the body goes through a lot and not get the proper rest it needs then it will shut down. " Emily placed a comforting hand on her forearm. " Would you like to talk about the letter? " Alexis took a deep breath. " I suppose I have to at some point. I found out I'm quarter lycan although it never came forward until recently. I don't know why though. Why did it stay dormant if that's what it did? " Emily nodded. " That's exactly why. There are half breeds and quarter breeds. The lycan can stay dormant until it's proper mate comes along and triggers it." Alexis frowns. " I...came in contact with three lycans and I reacted strongly to them turning into a nympho around them. " Emily tries not to grin. " That's the way it works I'm afraid. It's like a super boost of hormones. " A sudden thought came to Alexis as her stomach lurched. " But just before them I was attacked by a rogue. What if it's him? " Emily could feel the distress coming off of her in waves. " If it was, you wouldn't act on your instincts with the other males. " Alexis barely heard her as thoughts raced through her head. " I need a tea." Emily pats her arm. " I'll go get one for you. You just rest. " After she left Alexis threw the blanket off and quickly got dressed not sure where to go but had the urge to go. Quickly and quietly she snuck to the front door as she heard Emily on the phone. Sneaking out the front door she made her way to the back and to the trees. Once she found a trail of sorts she started to run as fast as she could. A few minutes later she heard a howl as her heart jumped in her chest. With her sides heaving she eventually came across a small clearing. Grabbing a stick she went to the center and drew a circle around herself while chanting feeling the power flow through her. When she was done she sat down and smiled slightly. * This is what I know! It's what I've known for all my life. Being a lycan... even part of one...* She clenched her jaw against the tears that threatened. A few minutes later she heard them approaching and stayed where she was un-moving, eye's closed as they approached her. A familiar voice had them snap open.

" Alexis..." She looked right into Seth's brown gaze which held sorrow, concern and some fear. " Why are you here? How did you know where I was? " Dean and Roman appeared on either side of him with the same look in their eye's. Dean. " We'll find you where ever you go darlin'. " She stiffens at the endearment. " Don't call me that! I can't be your mate!

Roman. " It's true Alexis. You are our mate just as we are your's. " Seth. " Remember, we have never reacted to a woman like this before? " She shook her head. " No! My two scents must have confused you into thinking I am. " Roman. " It's true. " She gives a humorless laugh. " Right, because if I was you wouldn't treat me like how you did. " Dean. " I told you we were at war with ourselves and chose wrong." She stiffens at his words remembering them from her dream. Seth. " Let us make it up to you Alexis. We'll do anything for you. Please let us make it up to you. We'll go slow if need be. We'll beg if necessary. " She swallowed dryly while Roman continued. " We did find our mate and she is you. That is why we reacted so strongly to each other and so quickly. " Dean. " Because of your percentage of lycan we didn't fully recognize it. We beat ourselves up daily over what happened. Even if you didn't have lycan in you we NEVER should have done what we did. We should have told you everything. " Tears slip free as she looked at them. " Yes, you should have. Your job was more important than an innocent being put in the middle like I was. " She looked at Seth. " You never hurt a woman or child yet you did with me. " She stood facing them. Seth looked at her beseechingly as Roman looked at the ground as Dean started to pace a little. " Yet you followed me here. " She titled her head. " At the mansion you three comforted me then when I had nightmares there as well. " They looked at her shocked. " We wanted to comfort you somehow. We knew you didn't want to see us..." Roman. " But we had to see you. " Dean stopped pacing. " We had to touch you. To know..." She saw the glint of tears in his eye's before he looked away. Lightly chewing her bottom lip she made a decision as she picked the stick up, said something in Latin and closed the circle. Taking a deep breath she took a step towards them causing Seth to stiffen and swallow hard, shock evident in his eye's. " You have to earn my trust back. I don't want this to be about you needing a mate just because. I want us to get to know each other and let things progress from there. I don't want to be rushed into anything. " All three were looking at her with a glimmer of hope on their faces. Seth. " Of course! Anything for you Alexis. We don't want to lose you again. " Dean. " It almost killed us. " She bit her lip as her gaze dropped. Roman. " Don't! We did it to ourselves. You have done nothing wrong. " All three wanted to go to her but were afraid of her reaction as she spoke softly, her head still bowed. " You have to make me believe in you. "

Seth took a step closer to her wanting to hold her. " We will do everything in our power to make you believe in us Alexis. That it's not about just being a mate. " Roman. " Believe that. " Raising her gaze to look at all three she wiped tears away. It tore them up seeing her tears and knowing they were the cause of them. Before they knew it she all but threw herself at Seth wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight sobbing into his chest. Closing his eye's tightly he held her to him and let her cry. Dean and Roman closed in on either side effectively caging her in so they could finally feel her while she was awake. After a few minutes as she calmed down she held onto each of them for a few minutes as they secretly relished their arms wrapped around her. Even though she was still hurt by their actions she did miss them. Knowing they were helping her against some of her nightmares gave them a couple of brownie points in their favor.

**All about baby steps. Thank you to everyone who has commented , liked and favorited this story. It always makes me smile when I see the likes and comments. **

**I shall do my best to keep it up for everyone. Virtual hugs all around! **


	9. Chapter 10

Slowly But Surely: ch. 9

** Sadly, lost internet for a little bit. Plus side, doing more writing than before. At least I think I am... Eh, could be wrong... **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: The next couple of chapters may be disturbing to some. Not as much in this chapter... but the next one, yes.**

From the tree line stood Justin, Emily and three others watching the scene before them. Emily hugged her mate a she saw the interaction. Justin placed a kiss on top of her head. " Alright, let's head back. I have a feeling they won't let anything harm her. " They started back down as Emily looked at him. " What about Joshua? " He glanced down at her and sighs. " He has to be punished for doing what he did. Granted he scared her but he could have hurt her with his foolishness. His mother is beside herself. He's been acting out lately and she doesn't understand why. His father died when he was just a babe..." " Maybe he needs a father figure now to guide him if not point him in the right direction. " He smiles tenderly at her. " Perhaps you are right. But he still must be punished for his actions. Alexis is under my protection. Joshua gave no knowledge that he was there. He purposely scared her and he knew she was here to heal. Everyone does. " He ran a hand over his face in agitation. Emily placed her hand on his forearm. " I stand by you Justin. You may be deemed young to be leader of a clan but you are wise as well. That has benefited us. "

All three step back from her as she wiped the last of the tears away and sniffles while looking at them from under her lashes. " Are you hungry ? " They look at each other a moment as Dean answered. " I could use a bite to eat. " She smiles slightly. " I could make you something to eat if you like. " All three nod. Roman. " That sounds good Alexis. " Going to take a step she wobbled a little and before she knew it Seth had scooped her into his arms earning him a squeak of surprise from her. " Seth! I can walk! My legs are just a little shaky from running up here. " Her arms had automatically wound around his neck as he started walking back down. " I don't want you hurting yourself. " His voice was gruff as his arms tightened slightly. Soon they entered the house and he gently put her on her feet by the counter. Blushing she looks at him. " Ah, thank you. " Finding her legs were steady she started to find them something to eat. " What would you guys like? " Roman. " Anything. " She looks at him eyebrow raised. " That doesn't really help you know. " He lifted a shoulder smirking a little. Rolling her eye's she shoo-ed them out of the kitchen while she looked. Dean was the last to leave as he fidgeted a moment looking at her.

Alexis could see worry and concern in his blue eye's as she went up to him and laid a hand on his forearm. " Dean? " He pulled her into a tight hug burying his face in her neck. Alexis was momentarily surprised before she felt him tremble slightly then wrapped her arms around his neck. Deans voice was muffled in her neck but she still heard him. " Please don't leave! I couldn't handle it! Realizing what we were doing to you was wrong I felt... terrible... guilty...less than worthy to be around you. But I...we needed you like we do breathing. Please find a way to forgive us. " Tears slipped free at his words. " You three took a step in the right direction by being there when I had nightmares. Then following me all the way here. It proves that you want to try to make amends. That is why I've decided to let you back in a little at a time. Part of me is terrified that you'll do it again while another part is willing to let you prove yourselves. " His arms tightened before loosening enough so he could raise his head to look at her. Her heart broke at seeing tears coming from him. Smiling softly she reached up to gently wipe them away before placing a kiss on his cheek. His voice was choked when he spoke. " Thank you Alexis. For giving us a another chance. We don't want to dis-appoint you in any way. " She framed his face to look him in the eye. " Everyone makes mistakes Dean. It's how one deals with them that can make a difference and to learn from them also. " He gave a nod his tears drying up. " Now go sit while I try to whip something up for us to eat. " Smiling slightly he gave a nod before joining his 'brothers'. Alexis stayed there a moment with a hand over her heart as sadness filled her. Turning she made something for them to eat not feeling particularly hungry. Making a peppermint tea for herself she filled their plates and put them on the table for them before taking her tea and went to her room letting them know it was ready for them. going into the kitchen they saw the three plates for them and looked at each other. With a soft growl Roman went to her room and opened the door to see her sitting on the bed against the headboard. The sadness in her eye's made him pause before he went over to her. " We would like you to join us. " Giving a slight smile she took a sip of her tea. " I'm not hungry yet Roman. " Going over he removed the cup from her hands and placed it on the bedside table before gently scooping her up in his arms. " You need to eat as well Alexis. Even if it's a little bit. " Entering the kitchen he sat down with her in his lap causing her to blush. Seth. " I'll get your tea. " Alexis kept her eye's in her lap remembering the last time she was in Romans lap and blushed even more. Roman held her with one arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze and placed a kiss on her temple. " Just a few bites Alexis." Seth placed her tea in front of her. Dean looked sad as did Seth as he sat back down. Taking a deep breath she plucked a piece of ham from Romans plate and put it in her mouth savoring the flavor as her stomach growled in approval. Dean looked over a little shocked. "Was that you're stomach? " Looking at him she couldn't help but giggle a little at the look on his face while she gave a nod. They relaxed a little as they started to eat with Roman feeding her bites now and then. They ate in relative comfortable silence before Dean cleared his throat. " What kind of flowers do you like? " She was a little caught off guard by the question before she smiles. " Any kind really. My favorite is a mixed bouquet Wild flowers are also nice. I don't like anything super fancy. " Seth. " Tiger lilies? " She laughed softly causing them to smile a little. " Yes. What I meant by anything super fancy is like a bouquet of roses. I mean they're lovely, but not me. A tiger lily is a lovely flower by itself. It doesn't need anything else. Except maybe a bit of baby's breath around it but that's it. " Roman. " What is your favorite movie? " She chewed and swallowed the piece of ham he had fed her. " That's a tough one... I have a few. I'd say one of them would be The Avengers. " She looks at them. " What's yours? " Seth pointed to Dean. " He got a chuckle out of Underworld. " Dean grins. " I thought it was kind of funny. Not my fault. Although the special effects were pretty kick ass. " Alexis leaned forward a little. " They were pretty good weren't they? The were wolves could have used a bit more fur. Other than that they were pretty close. " Her and Dean talked some more about the movie getting into the conversation. Seth and Roman looked at each other and grinned.

A short while later they were in the living room as she looked at Seth and Roman. " What about you two? " Roman took a drink of his coffee. " What? Our favorite movie?" She nods as Dean leaned back grinning, hands behind his head. Roman went first. " I like the Jason movies. Not a big fan of the newer one though. Jason never ran. He was just there..." Seth cleared his throat. " I enjoyed the Iron Man movies. " Her eye's lit up. " Those were pretty good. Robert Downey was a good choice for Tony. As for the Jason movies... I'm not a big fan of horror. The special effects are pretty cool though. Although I did get talked into Freddie versus Jason. " Roman scoffs as she continued. " I agree. They made it seem like it was going to be amazing but it turned out so bad. After ten minutes I was a little dumb founded. " Roman folded his arms across his chest. " It was so pathetic. Just as bad as Jason X. " They talked some more before she got up. " Wait here a moment. " When she left Dean leans forward grinning. " This is actually nice. " Roman and Seth agreed as she came back with a folded blanket smiling. " Come on. I want to show you something. " Getting up they followed her outside to the middle of the back yard. There she tried to lay out the blanket when they stepped in to help. Once laid out she instructed them to lay down so everyone's head would be in the middle of the blanket. She felt a bit more comfortable with them and was enjoying talking with them even as she tried not breathe their scents to deeply. " Okay, what do you see? " Seth. " Ah, the sky. " Dean. " Lot's of stars and the glow of the moon starting to rise. " Roman. " I see the milky way, The little dipper and the big dipper. " Seth. " Where? "

Alexis laid there smiling softly listening to them talking about the night sky and let their voices relax her. Before she knew it she was being carefully picked up which caused her to jerk awake, placing a hand on the chest that turned out to be Dean's. She looked around frantically. " What's wrong? What happened? " Dean tightened his hold slightly as he looked down at her sleepy expression. " It's alright Alexis. Nothing is wrong. " *_ She looks innocent_ _when she sleeps..._* " We asked you what you liked most about the night sky. When you didn't answer we noticed you fell asleep. " She frowns slightly. " How long? " Seth. " Not sure. At least half an hour. " They took her to her room and Dean placed her on her feet beside her bed and swallows hard. " We'll let you get changed. " He stepped into the hall and shut the door as he and Seth shared a look. A couple of minutes later Roman joined them and gave a slight shake of his head as the bedroom door opened. All three stiffen at seeing her wearing a dark blue night shirt that almost reached mid-thigh. Blushing slightly she lightly chews her lip. Roman. " What is it sweetheart? " She fidgets slightly. " Um, would you...could you guys..." She blushed more. " I don't want you to get the wrong idea..." Seth. " You want us to stay with you? " She nods keeping her gaze down. " If you want to. The bed is big enough as long as no one is a bed hog... " Reaching out Seth gently grasps her chin to bring her gaze up. " I think we can do that. " Smiling shyly she went and pulled back the blanket leaving all three silently groaning at the sight. Soon she was in the middle of the bed as they laid down on either side of her aside from Roman who was behind Seth. " Seth if you hit me in your sleep I am throwing you off the bed. " Alexis looks at Seth who shrugs slightly. " It was that one time Roman. " " Don't care. " Dean chuckles causing her to try not to smile. " Don't forget the time when he kneed you..." Seth shoots him a dirty look. " I...was...dreaming. " Roman. " Dean, what about the time when you punched him? " Dean props himself up and points to him. " Hey, that was an awesome dream! " Alexis burst out laughing at how three grown men who were intimidating sounding like little boys at the moment. All three stop to listen to her laugh, enjoying the sound as she wipes her eye's. " You guy's are so bad! Egging each other on like that. I couldn't hold back anymore. You sound like kids trying to get each other in trouble. " Roman. " Did it work? " " Ah, no. But it was nice to hear how Seth kneed you and hit you and how Dean beat up Seth. " Seth. " Nice! It can get brutal. Especially when Roman snores. " " Fuck you. " Came from behind him causing her to giggle again as Dean chuckles. " It's true Rome. You snore. Not all the time but you do. " She could barely hold back the smile as she had to ask. " Roman, have you beat anyone up in your sleep? " There was a pause before he cleared his throat while Seth and Dean tried to keep a straight face. " Ah, The bed. " Alexis had to bite her lip as she sat up slightly to look at him. " The bed? What did the bed ever do to you? " He almost looked insulted. " It was a realistic dream and I may have shifted and completely destroyed the bed. " She looked at him shocked a moment before responding. " Well, I really like this bed. It's quite comfortable and I don't want to see it destroyed. " Dean. " What about us? " She looked at him. " You guys are on your own. I'm protecting this bed. " She waved her hand dismissively in the air. " Besides you two can take him if need be. " " No they can't. They wish they could. " Seth. " Fuck you we can't. Dean and I can so take you down! " Dean. " Damn right's we can! " Alexis let the smile break free as she listened and watched them bicker. Roman noticed and changed his attack. " Alexis started it. " She choked on laughter. " How did I start it? I'm the innocent party here. Besides you said and I quote, 'Seth if you hit me in your sleep I'm throwing you off the bed.' un-quote." Roman grins slightly. " True, but you said the bed is big enough as long as no one is a bed hog. " She looked at him in mock exasperation. "What has that got to do with Seth hitting you? " All of them playfully bickered back and forth for a little bit before they noticed she was getting tired and ended it for the time being as they got her to lay down. Within a minute she was asleep and they soon followed.

Alexis woke up to a arm across her waist and a leg over hers. Slowly she woke up smiling softly before carefully getting un-tangled from their limbs as she made her way to the washroom. She paused at the bedroom door smiling watching them sleep. Dean was now sprawled on his back as Seth was almost laying on top of Roman who looked almost disgruntled in his sleep. Quietly she grabbed some clean clothes before going and hopping into the shower. After a brief struggle with getting her jeans over her damp legs, she brushed her hair feeling better than she has in the past almost two weeks. Humming softly she left the washroom and made her way to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. Once done, she opted for making breakfast which consisted of french toast and bacon with orange juice and some fresh fruit. As she was mixing the mix for the french toast strong arms wrapped around her hugging her. Startled she looked over her shoulder to see it was Roman who had his eye's closed. " Roman? " He opens his eye's and smiles softly. " Good morning Alexis. Just wanted to hug you that's all. The smell of coffee woke us. " He straightened and stepped away as Dean was next. " And the smell of food. " He placed a kiss on her temple before getting cups for them. Seth hugged her as well and kissed the top of her head. " Good morning Alexis." She smiled softly at all three. " Good morning to you three as well. Breakfast will be ready shortly but the fruit is there to nibble on if you like. " Dean grabbed a small hand full of grapes. " Any plans today Alexis? " She flipped the french toast in the pan. " Was thinking about going to wander the nearby stores. You guys can join me if you like? I know most men don't like shopping but I like to wander and see what there is first. Besides I need the exercise. " Roman. " I'd like that. " Seth and Dean agreed causing her to smile more. " Great! "

After breakfast they had to head to where they were staying to change their clothes as Emily saw them. " Alexis, good morning! How are you so far? " The guys excused themselves as they went in to change. " I'm doing better thank you. We are going to look at the nearby shops to look around. " Emily smiles warmly. " Wonderful! There are some really nice ones. " They talked a bit more about the shops and a good place to eat if needed when they came back out. Emily had to bite her lip trying not to smile as Alexis stared at them. They wore jeans, fitted t-shirts that seemed to cling to them and runners as Roman and Seth had their hair pulled back. " Holy cow..." was all Alexis could softly mutter under her breath but Emily could still hear her. Nearby two sets of eye's also looked at them hungrily. One spoke softly to the other. " Well, don't they look positively yummy. " The other nodded. " Indeed they do. Just imagine if they were ours... "

They stopped in front of Alexis and couldn't help but notice the faint blush on her. Seth. " Ready when you are Alexis. " All three tried not to smile at her reaction. "Uh-huh..." She took a deep breath. " Right...! Ready to go! Okay..." She turns to Emily giving her a brief hug. " Thank you for your advice on stores to look at. " " You are quite welcome Alexis. If you get lost you have our number. " Alexis nods smiling. " I do. " "Have fun! And hopefully you don't get lost. " Dean. " That can be half the fun. " Emily grins before leaving them to go wander. And they did. Stopping at certain stores to look. It was true they weren't a big fan of shopping but seeing the look on her face as she looked around at all the colors and items made it more enjoyable. She was so into looking around she didn't seem to notice how some people moved out of their way when they saw them. Intimidated by three large men with a petite female watching everything and everyone but still enjoying time with her. After lunch she bought a couple of items before they headed back. Alexis had a blast with them. She felt a little bad dragging them almost all over but they didn't complain. As they walked through the community the same set of eye's were watching them again. " Look at them. What I wouldn't do to have them between my legs pounding into me... God, it's making me wet. " Hhmmm, I know. they could fuck us any way they wish. As many times as they want. " They kiss each other passionately but briefly. " I would love to see one of them pound himelf into you over and over..." " Ooohhh yes! The thought is making me so wet right now. We have to have them. " " I need to get off so bad right now." The one took the others hand. " Let's go deal with ourselves then shall we? Then we can deal with them. " " Sounds divine. But we need them to want us..." " I may have an Idea. I have some pheromones that may work."

Alexis flopped back on her bed happy. The guys had to go talk with Justin but would be back later. She wanted to cook but they said no. They wanted to do it for her. Sitting up she decided to try on of her new dresses. She bit her lip hope-ing they would like them.

Later in the afternoon they had to swing by their house to grab some things when they smelled them. Two women stopped in front of them smiling coyly. One was blonde, the other had fake red hair. Both were wearing short skirts and revealing tops. Blonde spoke first. " We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Summer and this is my good friend Eva. " Seth smiled a little stiffly trying to be polite. " Nice to meet you ladies. " Dean. " What can we do for you two? " They looked at each other before stepping closer to them hoping the pheromones worked. Summer went up to Roman and placed a hand on his chest smiling seductively as Eva went up to Seth and Dean to stand between them. Eva. " It's what we can do for you three. " They took a deep breath and stiffened as their bodies responded to the pheromones. Their cocks sprung to life hard and quick almost hurting. Lust started to cloud their vision as their eye's glowed. Eva and Summer shared a glance grinning. Summer stood on tip toe pressing her body to Romans shivering at his erection pressing into her belly. " We want to give all three of you the fucks of your lives. And ours. " Eva pressed herself to Seth reaching between them to cup his shaft through his jeans. " You could even shift and take us like animals and we'd beg for more. " Reaching over she cupped Dean as well and started to stroke both men through their jeans causing them to growl softly. Roman flexed his hands on Summers hips thrusting against her. " You'd beg for more would you? You think you could handle us? " Summer gave a breathy moan. " Yes we could and would. We want to get fucked in any way... " Eva. " And as much as you want. " She managed to open their jeans and wiggle her hands inside to grab their erections and moans softly. " You two could fill me up and then some. Fuck... I want you both so bad right now. " Seth growled. " You want us to fuck you right now? Right here? " Dean. " To take you over and over again? " Eva squeezed their hard shafts a little. " Yes...! Oh god... I want you to fuck me so bad! " Summer had gotten her hand into Romans jeans as well. " We want you to fuck us as soon as we saw you! " Roman thrust into her hand his head back. " We want you to forget the human mix and mate with real women. " All three men stiffen then shove them away breathing heavily. Dean growled at them. " That is our mate your talking about! " Roman growls. " We should kill you for this! " Seth placed a hand on both their chests. " We need Alexis. Now! We'll let Justin deal with these two. " Dean snapped his teeth fighting the urge to shift. " Don't come around us again! " With that all three turned and quickly went towards Alexis's home.

Alexis twirled in her light pink halter dress loving how the soft cotton felt against her skin. The front door burst open as they entered shutting the door behind them. Startled she faced them and froze at the look on their faces. Dean went to his knees in front of her wrapping his arms around her legs. She noticed their eye's were glowing as Seth started to pace as Roman stood there head bowed. She couldn't help but notice the tell tale bulge in Romans jeans. She looks down at Dean concerned almost afraid to ask, but knew she had to. " What happened?" Dean looked up at her with a sheen of tears in his eye's as shame mixed with lust in their depths. " We had almost had no control over ourselves. They used a strong pheromone with us. It clouded our thinking... " Seth stopped and looked at her with shame as well. " It was so strong...we almost gave in. " Roman didn't lift his head. " We were going to have sex with them like animals until one of them said something about you..." Dean looked at her beseechingly. " We wanted to kill them for trying to seduce us. Please don't hate us... We didn't know..." Alexis was shocked but Deans words had her looking at him. " So they sprayed themselves with a pheromone to get you to have sex with them. " Dean nods as Seth ran his hands through his hair. " We were close to giving them what they wanted. " Her heart squeezed in her chest. " Did you? " " No...! As soon as they mentioned you we came around enough to stop them from going further..." She swallowed hard. " If they didn't, would you have? " Seth looked at the floor in shame and guilt. " The pheromone was so strong and hit us unexpectedly..." Alexis nods. " I see..." Her body trembled slightly and knew Dean felt it. What they didn't know was that she was furious! *_ How dare they try to take them away from me! To make_ _them betray me!_ * All three stiffen as they heard her low growl. Dean let go and stood as shocked as they were at the sound. Alexis took a deep breath to control her anger. There would be time for that later. Right now they needed her. They had proven themselves to her by coming to her and being honest. Closing her eye's she took a couple of deep breaths to calm her anger knowing they needed her right now. " I don't blame you for what happened. " She felt some of the tension leave leaving behind a sexually charged one. " I'm glad that you came to let me know right away and was honest about it. Even though it must have been very difficult. " Reaching up she undid the halter dress and let it pool around her feet. Hearing their quick inhales had her smiling softly as she opened her eye's to look at them. All three men stood stiffly as they looked at her, their desire so strong their eye's were glowing, their jeans bulging with need. She wore only a white lace thong underneath the dress. Her heart jumped in anticipation as moisture started to pool between her legs. Alexis wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but it felt her bottom lip she went by them and paused to look over her shoulder. " I can help you three out with any more 'problems' you may have in the bedroom. If you like? "

She had barely taken three steps when Dean scooped her into his arms earning him a squeak of surprise from her leaving Roman and Seth to follow. Seth closed the bedroom door behind them as Dean placed her in the middle of the bed and knelt over her, his face inches from hers. " Are you sure Alexis? We can finish the mating ritual if you want it." Reaching up she frames his face to bring it down so their lips grazed each other. " Yes." Hearing that he kissed her hungrily before burying his face in her neck before straightening to pull his shirt off. Roman and Seth had already done that as well as take off the rest of their clothes joining them on the bed. Alexis welcomed them with open arms. Seth. " We'll do our best to make sure you are taken care of Alexis. " He kissed her deeply. Roman. " You'll want for nothing. " He kissed her just as deep, gently tugging on her lower lip causing her to moan softly. Seth slowly peeled off her panties before spreading her legs and sliding a finger over her dampening folds. " Is this for us Alexis? " All she could do is nod as Dean started to suck and knead a breast as she reached for Romans cock stroking him. She gasped and arched as Seth slid a finger in, his tongue stroking over her clit. She tugged on Romans shaft to bring it closer to her mouth. Roman groans as he lets her. " Is that what you want babygirl? You want me in your mouth? " " I do. I want to taste you Roman. " She flicked her tongue over and around the tip making him groan as Deans finger joined Seth's thrusting in and out of her folds. Groaning she took Roman in her mouth and gently started to suck as her hand started to stroke him. Roman held her head as he gently started to thrust while both men proceeded to finger her and rub their fingers over her clit. Moments later she stroked Roman as she called out her release. Before her body had a chance to recover Seth was on his knees guiding his shaft over her folds before sliding it slowly inside her causing her to moan at the feeling of being stretched and filled. That was one thing she noticed about them. They seemed endowed. Not to the point of being too much but enough to know that she was being filled and stretched. She tried to lift her hips to Seth but Dean kept her pinned down for him. Roman guided her head back to his shaft. " Your mouth felt so good..." She started to stroke him again as her tongue danced around the shaft licking up any pre-cum causing him to groan. " Shit! You and teasing Alexis..." Dean was sucking both breasts and lightly pinching the nipples as Seth started to go faster. He couldn't help but look at himself sliding in and out of her, marveling at the sight. His hands stroked down her thighs so his thumbs brushed where they were joined. He couldn't help but groan as he started to go faster and harder feeling himself get close. Alexis took Roman into her mouth moaning around him as she felt herself climbing the peak quickly.

Roman threw his head back as he growls thrusting faster into her mouth while holding her head again. Dean was stoking himself as he sucked on her nipples when he felt her hand join his making him almost losing his mind. Seth growled feeling both of them right on the edge. Dean and Roman backed up a little as Seth Covered her body with his

as he pistoned in and out of her, his face buried in her neck. " Alexis...I'm marking you now..." She bared her neck more for him as she moans loudly right on the edge. " Yes..! Seth! " He let his teeth extend enough and bit her. Alexis gasped and arched her body as moments later her orgasm hit causing her to call out Seth's name. Feeling her body clench his had him joining her as he thrust one last time burying himself deep as he came hard, almost causing him to be light headed.

Releasing her he gently licked the puncture marks making sure they didn't bleed anymore than necessary. Pleased that the small amount of bleeding stopped he eased off of her groaning at the feel of her body still gripping his. Dean took his place as he ran his shaft over her folds and around her clit causing her to moan and whither before he slid just the head in and out. Alexis wanted him buried deep inside her so she used her body to clench around him to get him to give her what she want's. He growled out a curse before slamming his shaft all the way in. He alternated between slow and fast thrusts driving her to the brink and then easing off. " Dean! Please...! " She clutched his shoulders as she raised her hips to his clenching her body. Dean leaned down to her ear. " You want to cum Alexis? You want me to pound into you cumming? " She turns her head to his so she could kiss him. " Yes... Mark me Dean. Claim me..." Groaning he kisses her hungrily as he pistons into her and captures her gasps and moans with his mouth before he blazes a trail down to her shoulder feeling his release and hers fast approaching. He bit into her as their orgasms hit as he growled while she called out. He thrust into her a couple of more times while he gently licks the where he bit. Easing off of her he gave her a tender kiss. " Thank you Alexis." Then he was gone as Roman leaned over to kiss her deeply. " Can you go on your hands and knees Alexis? " She gave a slight frown causing him to give her a soft smile. " I'm changing it up for us. " Reaching up she ran a finger over his lips. " One more kiss ? " Her answer was him kissing her hungrily as he ran a finger over and around her clit before slipping inside of her occasionally. Soon she was on all fours as he lined himself up at her entrance before doing shallow thrusts into her. " This is for teasing me earlier Alexis..." Moaning she tries to push back but his other hand held her hips still while the other held his shaft. Leaving the head in he started to jerk off slightly. Alexis threw her head back moaning loudly. " Roman..! " Without warning he grabbed her hips and slammed into her causing her to cry out. Roman stayed buried deep as he leaned over her placing a kiss on her shoulder concerned. " Alexis? I'm sorry. Are you alright? " She breathed deeply a moment before answering. " I'm fine Roman. You took me by surprise. " His fingers flex in her hips. " So it's alright if I do this ? " He repeated the process by pulling out slowly then slamming back in at a steady pace. " Yes! Roman! " He buried himself deep and held himself there. " Or do you want more ? " She moans wiggling her hips as much as she could. " Yes... I want more ! Please Roman ! " He placed a kiss between her shoulders. " Anything for you Alexis. " He started off the same then started going harder and faster causing her to cry out in pleasure as he growled loudly. He felt himself swell more as her body started to clutch his and knew she was close as was he. Pulling her up so she was on her knee's he kept thrusting as he cupped a breast and pinched the nipple while nuzzling her neck. " I'm going to mark you now. " Thrust. " Claim you. " Thrust. " So close..." He started to thrust faster. " Cum with me Alexis. I can't wait..." She tilted her head as she felt her body coil tighter and tighter. " Now Roman! " He bit her as her orgasm triggered his release as he buried himself deep as his seed seemed never ending as he filled her. He licked over her shoulder where he bit her stopping the bit of bleeding that was there. He then eased her down as he slid out of her already missing the warmth of her body surrounding him. Alexis laid there breathing heavily, her eye's closed feeling like her body was made of jello at that moment. Roman stayed on hs knee's looking at her, seeing their mixed seed starting to seep out. His breathing was ragged as he ran a hand through his damp hair. Soon all three men were there as they gently ran their hands over her sensitive body causing her to moan softly. Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple. " Are you alright Alexis? We didn't hurt you did we? " She cracked an eye open and smile slightly at the cocern in his eye's. " No, you guys didn't. Just need to catch my breath if I can. " Seth gently roled her over and kissed her. " We marked you Alexis. You are our mate as we are your's. " Her smile widens. " Ah, the possibilities..." Roman leaned over and kissed above her pubic bone getting her to gasp softly. " Maybe we can perform mouth to mouth to make sure your breathing properly? "

Dean. " That sounds like a really good idea. Seth ? " Seth kissed her again a little more hungrily. " Mouth to mouth sounds very promising. And mouth to... " He whispered the rest to her causing her to moan. They spent the next few hours proving themselves to her while outside the house two sets of eye's watched the house and heard some of the moans coming from inside as they growled angrily. " We need a another plan and quickly. "


	10. Chapter 11

Betrayal Ch. 10

Thank you all for the lovely comments, like and favorites. It makes me smile knowing I'm not screwing up anywhere. If I was or have I'd hope someone would point it out so I could fix it. As for making Summer and Eva evil... it suits them, oddly enough.

**WARNING: Content ahead may be disturbing to some.**  
_

Alexis groans softly as she woke up feeling sore almost all over. She tried stretching but winced slightly as the previous night came back to her causing her to blush. Opening her eye's she noticed all three men were still asleep as she made her way out of bed then went to the washroom then started to fill the tub and put in some bath salts she bought yesterday. After relieving herself and brushing her teeth she grabbed a couple of towels before climbing into the tub sighing gratefully as she sank down into it.  
Roman woke first and realized she was gone as he got out of bed only to hear gentle splashing coming from the washroom. Looking in he saw her relaxing in the tub. He felt guilty because she must be sore from last night. After everyone just fell asleep so it's no wonder she would feel sore this morning. She was still only a quarter lycan so her body takes a bit longer to recuperate. Then the next sound he heard had him stiffening in concern and worry. She gave a muffled sob. In an instant he was kneeling beside the tub startling her. " Alexis, what's wrong? Where do you hurt? Where we to rough with you last night? We tried to be careful... " Reaching out he gently wipes her tears away as she looked at him surprised. Seeing the concern and worry in his eye's had her smiling softly as she covered his hands with hers. " You guys were wonderful last night. You went as rough as I could handle it and so gentle at the same time. " He returns the smile. " Then why do I see shadows in your eye's ? " Swallowing hard she tried to look away but he wouldn't let her. " Alexis...? " She took a deep breath as more tears build and spill over. " A part of me is still thinking that you guys will do what you did before all over again. I... I don't think I could handle it again. " A muscle worked in his jaw at seeing her distress. " We told you that we'll do what it takes to prove to you that we'd never do anything like that again. That you can trust us. " It then clicked that what happened last night was more for them because they were distressed and needed her. He swallows hard. She wanted them and gave herself to them but now that he thought about it without lust clouding his mind he realized she held a part of herself back. She was afraid that she wasn't the right one for them. She held back her heart. He lowered his head in shame. They took her like animals and then tenderly. Her body was theirs but her heart and full trust still had to be won. Her soft voice caused him to look up. " Roman. " His gut clenched at the tenderness in her gaze. " It'll take a bit of time. You guys could have taken those women last night but you didn't. You didn't have to tell me anything but you did. " " Yes, we did. We see you as our mate Alexis. We need the honesty between us and the trust. If someone tries to tempt us in any way to betray our mates we need to let the others know so we could work together to make sure it doesn't happen again. " He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "To us you are the most important thing. As of now there is no secrets between us. " She gave a nod in understanding.  
Summer sat at a desk portioning and mixing ingredients as Eva watched silently. With a satisfied sigh Summer leaned back in her chair. Eva leaned forward. " Well? " Summer looked at her smiling. " It's done. This batch is so strong that even if we should mention her again they won't care about anything but getting in between our legs. " Eva grins. " We have to get to them before they talk to Justin and Emily. " Summer stands flipping her hair over her shoulder. " They got called out for the day. I overheard them early this morning as they were leaving. We have a little bit. " Eva grins suddenly. " We have to bring her too. " Summer frowns. " The mix ? Why? " " So she can witness what they do to us and crush her heart. " She walks over to a drawer and opens it to pull out some toys. " Besides, we have to introduce her to the world of lycan sex when they are shifted. Maybe even spray the pheromones on her after we play with her and them and see if she can actually handle them. " Summer picks up one of the bigger vibrators and laughs. "That sounds absolutely divine. And when they see how weak she is, they'll turn to us. " She went and kissed Eva. " It's a good thing our basement is big enough and soundproof. " Eva kissed her passionately. " No interruptions. " Alexis dried off still feeling a little sore but much better as her stomach growled making her realize they didn't have dinner last night. Crossing the hall she put on shorts and tank top before going to the kitchen following the smell of food. Seth greeted her first as he picked her up and gave her a hug surprising her. " Ah, good morning to you as well Seth. " Roman had filled them in on what happened earlier and needed to re-assure her in any way that they weren't going anywhere. He placed a kiss on her forehead. " Good morning Alexis. Any plans today? " He escorted her to a seat his hand not leaving her back until she sat down. " Um, no, not really. Why ? " Dean handed her a cup of coffee kissing her cheek. " We were thinking we could go for a walk through the mountain reserve out back. " Roman placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. " Maybe pack something to eat as well. Make a day of it. " She frowns slightly. " I thought you guys were going to talk to Justin about what happened last night ? " Dean cleared his throat slightly. " I went down there and he left for the day. Something about one of his business's. " Seth sat next to her. " We can wait until they get back. We could spend more time together if you like? " She smiled softly at all three. " The picnic sounds nice. Maybe leave around 11 this morning? " Dean grins as he rubs his hands together. " Sounds good to me! I'll make lunch to bring! " After breakfast Alexis decided to do some stretches out back to work her sore muscles out before the hike. The guys took turns watching her and admiring her body as she moved. Rustling sounds from nearby got her attention as she stopped to look in that direction. A woman stepped out of the bushes looking a little shy as she carefully approached her. " Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Eva. " She held her hand out to her. " I figured it would be rude if no one introduced themselves to you to try to make you feel more welcome. " Alexis smiled sensing there was something a little off about Eva but decided to be polite and took her hand. When she did, she felt a pricking sensation when their hands met causing her to jerk her hand back and look at it. Sure enough there was a pin prick in the middle as she looked up at Eva who was now smiling coldly at her with her eyebrow raised. Alexis's legs gave out suddenly as a fog seemed to cloud her mind some what. Eva went to her haunches in front of her and grabbed a hand full of her hair pulling her gaze to hers. " You have something we want bitch! And we will have them. " Just then the back door burst open as they rushed out to protect their mate. Eva put a hand around her throat as she looked at them. " Tut-tut boys. We don't want Alexis here getting hurt now do we ? " Seth growled. " What do you want Eva ? " She smiles coyly as she stood wrapping an arm around Alexis's waist while her hand stayed at her throat. " That should be obvious. " She bent her her head to Alexis's neck and inhaled before placing a kiss there. " If you don't want her hurt you'll be good boys and come with me and our guest of honor. " They had no choice but to follow Eva as she dragged Alexis with her. They avoided people by taking back routes until they reached a lone house a little further back than the others. Inside they went down to the basement where Summer waited. Seeing them she beams. " It worked! " Eva gave her a quick kiss. " I had no doubt. But these three kept growling threats at me all the way here. I had to keep threatening them. " " Awe..." Summer went and stood in front of Alexis and cupped her cheek. " You are quite pretty for being only a quarter lycan. We are going to have so much fun with all of you. " She went over to a wall where there was three 7 foot chains attached with collars at the end of them. " Boys if you would be so kind as to put these on. All three looked at each other and hesitated before Eva rolled her eye's before running her nails down Alexis's chest drawing a bit of blood and causing her to cry out in pain.  
Their eye's glowed as they grudgingly went and put the collars around their necks. Summer grabbed three padlocks and snapped them in place. She paused at Roman last running a hand down his chest. He snarled at her. " If you hurt her any more..." Summer steps back smiling. " Goodness no ! We wont hurt her anymore. " Eva grins as she helped Alexis to lay on a small nearby bed along side another one. Eva turns and smiles seductively at Seth and Dean. " But you three on the other hand will see how weak she actually is and realize that she isn't the one for you. " All three looked at each other puzzled before Dean spoke. " We don't think she's weak at all. " Seth. " And we know she is the one for us. " Summer. " Will she want you after you've fucked us? Would you want her after we've played with her? " All three stiffen in shock as Summer went to a nearby table where she had a couple of bottles. picking one up she smiles. " Would you want her after we've proven how weak she is ? Would she want you after you three fucked her like the animals you could be ? " She inspected the bottle before looking at them. " We decided the last batch of pheromones weren't strong enough so I made an even better one. "  
Alexis could hear what was being said but her body just wouldn't respond properly. These were the women that tried to take them away from her and now they were trapped down here at their mercy. She managed to get to the edge of the bed and wanted to stand but nothing would work as she fell off the bed. Eva picked her up and gently put her back in the middle of the bed and looks at Summer. " We don't want her falling off again. Where are the handcuffs? " Smiling Summer grabbed a pair and tossed them to Eva who proceeded to handcuff Alexis's hands over her head to the railing before leaning in and kissing her. Getting up she went over to Summer and kissed her passionately. " She tastes fresh. I can hardly wait to play. " " Neither can I. So lets start. " Going over she shut the basement door and smiles at them. " We can make as much noise as we want down here and no one will interrupt us. One has to love soundproof rooms. " Opening the bottle she put the pheromones on certain parts of her body in generous amounts before handing it to Eva who did the same. The three men were worried and concerned for Alexis mostly and themselves. Looking over at her they could tell she knew what was going on but was helpless to do anything. They paralyzed her body and fogged her mind enough so couldn't forget what was about to happen. She looked at all three and knew they were going to be helpless to stop themselves this time if they made the pheromone stronger where they couldn't resist even if she was right there. She gave a slight nod in understanding, knowing what was about to happen wasn't their fault. Summer placed a hand on Eva's arm and looked at Alexis. " We can't forget our guest of honor. We have to make sure she is ready also for what's coming. " Going back to the table she grabbed a needle and filled it with something before going over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. " You are so going to thank us for this." She injected her before standing. " While we wait for that to take affect... " Seth. " What did you do to her ? " The girls just smiled at each other as they stepped up to them. They tried holding their breathes but they couldn't do it forever. Dean looked over at Alexis with tears in his eye's silently begging for forgiveness. Alexis smiled slightly and warmly letting him know that it wasn't their fault for what was going to happen. All three had to breathe and took a breath automatically stiffening at the pheromones. Alexis could see their erections straining suddenly at their jeans as they focused on the two demented women in front of them with lust in their now glowing eye's. Summer and Eva went up to them and was grabbed roughly causing them to squeak in surprise. Roman grabbed Summer's ass and pinned her to him grinding against her growling low. Eva was pinned on either side by Dean and Seth as they did the same. Alexis felt warmth spreading through her as she lay there. It made her nipples peak and moisture start to pool between her legs. She started to rub her legs together to ease the pressure that was building. Soon Summer and Eva were partially naked wearing nothing but bra and panties as they worked on getting the guys jeans off of them. Once they were done and they wore nothing but their boxers Summer went and pulled the other bed closer to them as she noticed Alexis starting to whither on the other bed. " Awe Eva, look, she's already ready. How sweet. " Eva was between all three fully aroused lycans thoroughly enjoying being there as she took turns kissing them and fondling them through their boxers. Roman had attached his lips to her neck as she moaned in delight as Seth picked her up enough to place his covered erection against her covered mound and thrust against her. She would have said something but Dean had captured her mouth with his. Summer smiles softly at them. " You enjoy yourself Eva while I enjoy her. " Going over she grabbed a bag and brought it over to Alexis and opens it up. Pulling out a toy similar in size to their rock hard shafts she held it for Alexis to see. " You must want this between your legs so bad right now. Let me help. " Summer lifted up Alexis's shirt and ripping off her bra before sliding her shorts and panties off. Spreading her legs she could see the moisture there already as she grabbed some salve and gently rubbed it over her pussy focusing on her clit. Alexis gasped and arched at the sensations she was feeling. Summer leaned over and played and sucked with her tits as she slid a finger inside her. " Oh you are so wet right now. So ready for this. " She teased her opening before sliding it in slowly causing her to moan. Leaving it in all the way she got up and grabbed the bottle of pheromones. Grinning she dabbed some on Alexis and getting the lycan males attention. Seth thrust faster against Eva who was moaning like crazy as they dry humped. " Oh..yes..! Right there! " Growling Seth thrust faster as Roman and Dean held her for him as her hands grab their shafts. Eva's head was on Romans shoulder as she felt herself get closer to orgasm. " So close..." She looked at Seth. " Make me cum..." He thrust faster over her mound baring his teeth. " You want to cum ? You want me to make you cum ? " She felt herself right on the brink. " Yes...!" " You want us in you again and again ? " Summer was turned on beyond belief as she turned the vibrator on full and left it buried in Alexis before getting up and joining them. Dean grabbed her and spun her so she was against the wall and lifted her so he could grind against her hard and fast. " You want us to fuck you both nice and hard ? " Summer groans. " Yes! We want you to fuck us as much as you want while she's right there watching. " Dean thrust faster quickly bringing her to the peak. " Fuck.. yes! Make me cum! " Dean growled as he dry humped her faster. Eva saw this and felt herself right on the edge. " Fuck...I'm cumming...! " She arched her back as she came as Seth held himself there letting her work herself. Summer heard Eva's moans and orgasm which triggered the beginning of hers. " Faster..." Dean complies as rotated his hips as well. "You want to cum for me? On me ? Suck me off as well...? " " Oh god... yes...! " She cried out as she came. Alexis moaned loudly as her scent reached them mixed with the pheromones. All three looked at each other and gave a slight shake of their heads as if clearing their thoughts. Roman took Eva and spun her to face him as Dean lowered Summer to her feet his hand on her neck as he kissed it. Roman grasped Eva's chin between his fingers and looks her in the eye. " To bad you will never have us fully. " Eva looked at him puzzled a moment before she noticed the clarity in his eye's and became terrified before he snapped her neck. Summer heard the sound and looked over horrified before her gaze went to Dean who just smiled coldly before doing the same. With ease they broke off the padlocks and removed the collars before going over to Alexis and freeing her. Seth removed the vibrator from her and with shaky hands pulled her bottoms back on as Dean pulled her shirt down while Roman undid the handcuffs. Alexis moans at the feeling of her shirt going across her sensitive nipples. they got dressed before Roman picked Alexis up as they left the house to go back to theirs. Alexis was still highly aroused beyond belief as she tried to rub against Roman as much as she could. His arms tighten around her stilling most of her movements. At the house he took Alexis to the washroom as Seth turned the water on for them. They were fighting hard at the pheromones on her mixed with her scent. It was the one thing that knocked some sense into them. Her scent helped ground them enough to deal with the two demented women. They loved her scent. Besides being only part lycan it was her human scent that called to them before the lycan part of her made itself known. Roman stepped into the cool shower after undressing her causing her to gasp as he held her with one arm and grabbing soap with the other to wash the pheromones off as much as he could. Dean was on the phone with Justin giving him a brief rundown on what happened as Seth entered the kitchen to lean against the counter adjusting his still hard shaft in his jeans. After Dean hung up he hit himself in the head a few times as he paced before Seth stopped him. " That won't help Alexis. " Dean glared at him. " We were so fucking close to losing everything! " Seth grabbed him by the shoulders stopping him and getting him to look at him. " Yes! We were close to losing everything! And right now she is in the shower with Roman so he could wash the fucking pheromones off of her as much as he can! " He gave Dean a slight shake. " We have to stay strong for her! She's going to need us as much as we need her! " Dean took several deep breaths as he nodded. A muscle worked in Roman's jaw as he washed her as best as he could as the cool water seemed to help her get over whatever they injected her with. She was starting to get her legs more under herself as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she started to sob into his chest. When he was done he simply held her as she cried, his head resting on top of hers, eye's closed while his own tears slipped free. Her body still felt on fire and she could feel his erection through his soaked jeans but she wasn't sure what to do. She feels so confused and dirty after what happened and almost happened. Her mind was unsure how to process it.  
A couple of hours later Emily softly closed the door behind her as she wiped her own eye's before going to the living room where Justin sat and talked with her mates.  
Seeing her they stood as Justin went to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. " How is she? " "She's resting finally. I had to give her a sedative to help. " Seth. "Thank you. " She looked at all three men and knew they felt just as terrible as Alexis does about what had happened to them. " She feels unclean, unworthy of being your mate. She like you, succumbed to the drugs they used. She told me she would have fought but couldn't. She tried to let you know silently that she doesn't blame you for anything that could have happened. " Deans leg started bouncing. " I saw the look before we inhaled the pheromones. She knew we wouldn't be able to control ourselves and was letting us know it was alright." Seth ran both hands through his hair as Roman nodded. " We should have fought harder. " Emily leans forward. " Listen to me. " They looked at her. Only their eye's revealing the torment inside them. " There was no way you could have fought the concoction they made. It was too strong for any male to resist. The strongest male wouldn't have had a hard time resisting. You did! When you smelled her scent among the pheromones it helped you gain some control of yourselves to go to her aid. Now she needs you to re-assure her that she is not to blame for anything that had happened. " Justin stands. " I am truly sorry for what happened here. Those two rarely socialized with us except when necessary. " Seth held out his hand which Justin accepted. " It's not your fault Justin. " They saw him and Emily to the door. She turned to look at them. " Treat her with tenderness but not with kid gloves. She is stronger than she looks. Believe in yourselves. " Roman. " Thank you Emily. " With a nod they leave. As soon as the door closed they went to the bedroom and opened it and saw her curled up in the middle of the bed. Swallowing hard they got changed into their sleep pants they brought from the guest house then climbed into bed with her. Roman gently picked her up and placed her on him as he laid down as Seth and Dean lay on either side. All three wanted to be as close to her as possible. Roman placed a kiss on top of her head and whispered to her. " We need you baby girl. " Seth placed a kiss on her shoulder. " Stay here with us. " Dean kissed her forehead. " I...we..." He couldn't form the words to tell her. After some time they managed to drift off as well. They would wake when she would start to have a nightmare and talk to her and calm her down. In the early morning Seth went to talk to Justin as Roman went and sat in the living room while Dean simply held her as she slept. She slightly stiffened letting him know she was awake. He ran a hand over her hair while placing a kiss on her forehead again while softly talking to her. " It's just me Alexis. It's alright now. We're here for you. " Her hands flex on his shoulders as she stayed burrowed against his chest refusing to look at him. Her voice was soft and trembling when she spoke. " I won't blame any of you if you hated me now. " Dean tightened his arms slightly as he felt tears build up. " We could never hate you Alexis. You have done nothing wrong. Eva drugged you so you couldn't fight back no matter how much you wanted to. " She started to cry into his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck while he continued to talk softly to her. " We don't blame you Alexis. We should have been aware that they may have tried again. " The bed dipped as Roman joined them as he started to rub her back causing her to stiffen slightly before crying harder into Deans chest. " If anything baby girl we should be begging for your forgiveness for what almost happened and what did happen. " She took big gulps of air before sitting up carefully not looking at either of them as she wrapped her arms around her legs." But I don't blame you. I knew there would be no way for any of you to fight off the pheromones they made more potent... I knew you wouldn't be able to control yourselves. " Seth swallowed hard from the doorway. " Just like there was no way that you could fight what they did to you. " She tightened her arms as he joins them on the bed kneeling in front of her while Roman and Dean sat on either side of her. She still hadn't looked at any of them. Granted Dean said they could never hate her but she was still afraid to see what was in their eye's. * _They may not hate me but there could still be disgust at what happened. They_ _could be ashamed at my behavior..._ * She wasn't aware she was muttering her thoughts aloud. All three looked at each other not sure how to handle the situation. Finally Seth took a deep breath remembering Emily's words. " Alexis I want you to look at me. " She squeezed her eye's tight as fresh tears started to spill over while she shook her head. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. " Alexis dammit! Look at me now! " Dean and Roman growled a warning at him as she jerked her head up to look at him. There was no disgust or any hint of him being ashamed with her. What she saw made her want to cry some more. His brown gaze held tenderness, sorrow, understanding and ...love? She gave herself a mental shake as he continued talking softly but firmly to her. " You had no control what happened there Alexis. Just like we didn't. They knew our weakness was you and we'd do anything to keep you safe. If anything we feel like we betrayed you even though we couldn't control ourselves. " By the time he was done speaking she had un-wrapped her arms from around her legs her gaze not leaving his. When he was done she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders burying her face in the crook of his neck. Seth was briefly surprised before he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight to him. His eye's closed as a muscle worked in his jaw as she spoke softly. " You didn't betray me. You were being forced against your will to do something. " He held her back enough to look her in the eye. " Just as you were Alexis. There was nothing any of us could have done at that time. ALL of us had no control of our actions. We have to accept that and find a way to move on. " She bit her lip hard as she continued to look into his eye's swallowing hard. " To move on? Are...are you guys leaving? " A muscle worked in Seth's jaw at the heartache in her eye's. Smiling softly he frames her face. " I'm afraid you are stuck with us Alexis. If you still want us. " She frowns as she drops her gaze not letting him see the joy there yet. " We finished the mating ritual didn't we? Do mates leave each other? " Reaching out Roman brushed some of her hair off of her shoulder before placing a kiss there. " Not unless it's extreme circumstances. That one was for all of us. " He took a deep breath as he closed his eye's. " It is up to you as well if you still want us around. " Without warning she pulled free from Seth and threw herself backwards on the bed staring at the ceiling biting her lip so she doesn't smile. *_They definitely keep life_ _interesting._ * The thought of them leaving her seemed to wrench at her heart. *_ I love them..._ * She took a deep breath letting it sink in as a tear slips free. * _But do they feel the same? Could they change their mind?_ * As another tear slips free Dean was there wiping it away. " Alexis, do you want us to stay? " She took a deep breath not looking at him. " I do. I'm just afraid that you could change your mind and leave. " Seth. " Now that we found you there is no way we'd leave you. " Roman took her hand and kissed the palm. " You are definitely stuck with us. " She swallows hard. " But it's just me being a mate to you. Nothing else is needed is there? " They looked at each other a little puzzled before Seth cautiously spoke. " We're not sure what you mean by that Alexis..." She gave a weak smile as she fought tears back. Sitting up she glanced at them before moving off the bed. " It's alright. I guess there doesn't have to be anything else." She goes across the hall and turns on the shower before stripping and stepping under the warm spray letting the tears finally fall.

All three look at each other confused. Roman. " What was that about? " Seth runs a hand over his face as he thought about the conversation. They thought she'd be happy with them. It's almost like she needed more from them but they weren't sure what it was. Sighing he got off the bed. " I'm going to talk to Emily. Maybe she can shed some light on this. " Dean stood as well. " I'll go grab some more of our things to bring here. " Roman. " I'll help. " Seth wrote a quick note to Alexis telling her they'd be back shortly and not to worry. Emily opened the door and smiled a greeting at Seth , inviting him inside. Seeing the nervous and confused look had her a little worried. " Is everything alright Seth ?" He took a deep breath. " I don't know. I came here to ask you something that Alexis said and I am hoping you can shed light on it for me. " " I will do my best. What did she say? "  
Seth told her the conversation they had with her. After she looked at him trying not to smile at the worry in his tone. " I believe I know what it is but before I tell you I have a few questions to confirm it. " Seth ran a hand through his hair a little worried. " Of course! Anything to help her. " Emily gave a nod. " Alright, you three traveled all the way here to make amends with her for how things went before. To try to earn her trust back. " Seth nods as she continued. " You jumped to her defense when you thought she was getting attacked by a young male. You basically begged her forgiveness for things that have happened. Trying to understand everything that is happening between all of you. You fought through a very strong pheromone when you scented her. You killed for her. You three are doing your best to comfort her and make her happy. You don't like seeing her upset do you? " He shook his head wondering where she was going with all of this. " When she's upset we're trying to figure a way to make her feel better. We don't like her tears when she's sad. " He smiles slightly. " When she laughs... I...we love to see that. We like seeing her happy. Talking with her. Finding things out about her. We like making her blush. Seeing her eye's light up... Her concern for us... it's touching. We've never had anyone concerned for us like that in a long time. It makes us feel wanted. " Emily smiles softly. " Even loved? " Her smiles widens as it finally hit home with him. She lays a hand on his fore arm. " Don't try to fight it if you're thinking that. Embrace it. Let it fill you. It can make you stronger. " Seth swallows hard as it all sank in. " I... thank you Emily. I have to go talk with Roman and Dean. " He gave her a hug before opening the door to leave. " Don't be scared of it Seth. It's nothing to be afraid of especially when she feels the same way. " He looked at her shocked. " She does? " Emily nods. " It's there. It's like a delicate flower. With the proper care it can flourish beautifully into something amazing! Treat it with care and don't abuse it. " He shook his head, a grin starting to form. " Wouldn't dream of it! " He rushed off to try to catch up to Roman and Dean before they got back to the house. He caught up to them as they started up the sidewalk. " Hold on a moment! " They stopped and waited for him. " I have something to ask you two..."

LMAO... cliff hanger people! I've had some of you guys do it when I'd read a story written by you. So nyah...! Emily made Seth realize something about what he and the others have been feeling...


	11. Chapter 12

Fallen ch.11

** Okay, I'm sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. I haven't forgotten about this. Was just wondering where to go from here. This chapter is more for healing after everything that has happened. I hope it's not to boring but they need a reprieve sometimes... Maybe in the next one things might pick up a little... I have a couple of ideas floating around.**

Seth caught up with his brothers at the beginning of the walkway leading to the house. " Hold on a moment. I have something to ask you two..."

Alexis had gotten out of the shower and found the note on the bed and decided to get dressed in jeans and T-shirt before sitting on the bed brushing out her hair not wanting to leave the room at all until they came back. When she was done she leaned against the headboard, arms loosely wrapped around her legs as she lightly chewed her bottom lip waiting nervously as unwanted thoughts kept coming at her. Minutes passed as she almost felt worried. * Did they change their mind after all? What if something bad happened to them?* She wanted to go find them but was terrified something would happen. Her stomach started to get upset with the worry she was feeling. Slowly she went to get off the bed when Roman was there in the doorway. Relief flooded her as she shot off the bed and ran to him wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.  
Roman caught her and was a little surprised by her actions as he almost had to take a step back from the force of her running to him. Her words had him tightening his hold on her a little. " I was getting so worried for you guys. It seemed like you were gone for quite awhile. " A muscle worked in his jaw. " Didn't you get the note? " She nods against his chest feeling more secure now that one of them was here with her. He felt her trembling slightly as he placed a kiss on top of her head. Closing his eye's he took a deep breath. " We never meant to worry you Alexis. Seth had to go talk to Emily about something, while Dean and I went to grab our things. " His hand started to rub her back soothing her.  
Alexis took a deep breath taking his scent in. When he tried to move she tightened her hold causing him to chuckle. " I was going to see if you wanted to go to the living room, but we can stay here a little longer. " Alexis felt silly now when he said that and went to take a step back. " I'm sorry. Of course. " He caught the faint tremor in her voice and scooped her up in his arms and took her out to the couch and sat with her in his lap. She kept her hands in front of her, twisting and un-twisting her fingers as she watched them not wanting to look at him just yet. Roman watched her a moment before laying a hand over hers stilling her movements. " Alexis. Can you look at me please." Taking a deep breath she bit her lip and does. Roman felt like he got sucker punched at the look in her eye's. * _She looks lost. Like she doesn't know what to do, or how to_ _act._ * He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. " Things will be alright. It'll just take some time. " Tears quickly built and a couple spilled over as she looked at him. " I'm scared Roman. I wanted to go find you guys but I couldn't! I was scared to leave the house! I was afraid of what would happen if I did. " Cupping her face he gently wiped away her tears as a muscle worked in his jaw. Alexis looked at him and saw heartache and sadness in his grey eye's. Then his composure cracked even more as tears filled his eye's as he tried not to cry. Suddenly he held her to him burying his face in her neck and broke down. " I'm so sorry Alexis. So sorry..." She wrapped her arms around him and cried with him. They stayed like that for awhile as they started to calm down. She finally managed to move enough so she was straddling his lap to get more comfortable as she played with his hair. They heard Dean and Seth come in through the kitchen and temporarily froze at them on the couch before quickly joining them one on either side. Seth. " What's wrong? What happened? " Alexis pulled back enough to look at Roman and tenderly wipe a few stray tears from him smiling softly before looking at Seth. " We had a good cry. " She took a deep breath. As her gaze went back to Roman for some strength. " I got scared. I wanted to leave the house and look for you guys because I was getting worried. I was scared of what would happen if I did leave the house. " Roman had returned her smile as he wiped a few tears from her as well. Dean ran his hands through his hair, not sure what he was feeling. He felt a lot of things at once but knew she needed re-assurance. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulders feeling his own tears build up as a muscle worked furiously in Seth's jaw as a tear slips free from him. Reaching out she pulled him to her and wrapped an arm around him as well. All three were now against her as she provided comfort to them and vice versa. After a little bit they pulled away to look at each other. Dean wiped his eye's. " Guys aren't supposed to cry. " Smiling softly she cupped his cheek. " Say's who? Personally, I think it shows you actually care. " Seth placed a kiss on her shoulder as he closed his eye's a moment. " More than you'll ever know. " he muttered. Roman ran a hand over her hair and smiles softly at her. " I think this is a step in the right direction. For all of us. "  
After a few more minutes they let her get up to make them something to eat as they were hungry. Dean stayed with her in the kitchen as she cooked while Roman and Seth went to run a little. Justin had called Seth and let him know that he told his clan to stay away from them for a while after what had happened while Roman had called Wade and filled him in on what had happened without going into detail knowing he didn't need to know them. To say Wade was un-happy was an understatement. He was livid that someone tried to destroy them. Wade. " They knew you are her mates and tried to take you lot away from her! You should have killed them slowly or wait until we got there and we would make sure they suffered. " He muttered some more curses as Roman frowns. " Until you get here? Where are you? And who is with you? " Wade chuckles. " Me and a few others were coming to see her and hopefully cheer her up and persuade her to take you lot back if she didn't already. "Roman chuckles slightly. "When will you be here? " " In about 12 hours. Give or take. " Roman ran a hand through his hair. " Listen, I don't know if she's ready for sympathy from everyone just yet. Justin has warned everyone to stay away for awhile until we come to grips with everything and re-assure Alexis that we aren't going anywhere. Not without her. " Wade couldn't help the genuine smile that appeared on his face. " You lot really care for her don't you? It's more than her being a mate for you three. Isn't it? "  
Roman looked at Seth who nodded as he answered. " Yes. The boys and I have talked and realized that we love her more than our own lives. " Wade grins as he took a deep breath. " What did Alexis say about it? " Roman swallows hard. " We haven't told her yet. We were wondering how too." Wade caught the slightly nervous tone in his voice and smiles. " You'll know. Just...don't leave it to long. It's all about timing. Now, we'll see you soon and yes, Justin knows we're coming. " With that he hung up leaving the two men pondering as Roman re-told the conversation to Seth.  
Dean watched her move around the kitchen almost mechanically. His heart felt heavy as he tapped out a rhythm on his collar bone. He could barely take it as she prepared a meal for them. " Can I help you Alexis? " She paused to look at him and saw a mix of emotions in his eye's as he saw shadows in hers. " If you like Dean. " Getting up he went to her side and smiled softly. " I would. " Returning his smile she gave him a hug feeling herself relax a little. Soon they were working smoothly side by side as her thoughts rested on the three of them. *_ How would I tell them how I feel about them? How would they respond? Would they look at me in sympathy?_ * Her heart felt heavy as they finished preparing the meal. Dean noticed her hands shaking a little while they cooked and frowned. " Alexis? Are you alright? " Looking at him she saw the concern for her and something else she wasn't sure of. As she was about to answer the back door opened as Roman and Seth stepped through. Both men smile softly at her. Seth. " It smells really good. " She felt herself get more nervous as she knew she had to tell them soon but was still unsure of how they'd react. She dropped her gaze briefly. " Thank you. Dean helped." Roman went to get a drink. " He likes to cook when he can. He enjoys it. " They noticed she was getting nervous but didn't know why. Dean placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. " Alexis, you know we'd never hurt you right? " Seth and Roman stiffen waiting to hear her answer. Her voice was soft when she spoke. " I know you three would never hurt me on purpose..." Seth went over to her, his gaze never leaving her. " If you want to say something to us you can. Even if it's in anger we would never raise a hand to you. " She looked at him in surprise a moment before smiling softly laying a hand on his chest. " I know. " After they ate and cleaned up they went to the living room to watch T.V. to no avail. Alexis was trying not to fidget as she sat between Roman and Seth with Dean on the other side of Seth. All three noticed and looked at each other and gave a silent nod before Roman turned the T.V. off and they stood startling her a little. " What? What's wrong?" They saw the hint of fear in her eye's before she hid it as she stiffened slightly looking at them. Seth smiled softly as he held out his hand to her. " Nothing Alexis. We're thinking some fresh air would be nice. " Roman. " I'll go get the blanket. " Alexis swallows hard as she slowly stood. " Fresh air? " Her arms go around herself as she tensed. " Outside? " Seth and Dean could see the fear in her eye's and smell it. Dean spoke softly to her as Seth went to talk to Roman. " Alexis, we will be out there with you this time. " Looking into his blue eye's she knew they would do their best to keep her safe no matter what. She smiled slightly. " Maybe the back porch for now...? " Leaning in he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. " Anything you want darlin'. " She gave a hesitant nod as Roman and Seth came back and they went onto the back porch. All three noticed how tense she was as she sat down and looked at each other sadly. After a little bit she slowly relaxed as they sat there in silence, letting the night sounds surround them. They would tense a few times as creatures moved in the underbrush but the men would take a deep breath and relax at the scent of the animal. Alexis on the other hand seemed to get more tense as she sat there trying not to let it show. Tears burned the back of her eye's as she remembered the girls words at how they wanted to prove how weak she was to them and how they deserved better than her. And they would prove it. Alexis bit her lip hard to keep the sob that threatened inside. Even after death they seemed to torment her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she stood and rushed inside startling them. Seth followed her this time as he went to the bedroom and saw her curled up in the middle of the bed, hugging a pillow, crying. Swallowing hard, he climbed onto the bed beside her and stroked a hand over her hair. " Alexis...? " Her soft spoken words tore at him. "They wanted to prove how weak I was to you. How you three deserved better. " She swallows hard as she raised her gaze to his. " Maybe they were right. Maybe I am weak..." Seth clenched his jaw as he growled. " NO! " He closed his eye's briefly when he saw her flinch slightly. " You are not weak Alexis. We do not think you are. If anything, we think you are strong. You stopped a storm for us. You placed your trust back in us when we didn't think we'd deserve it after everything that has happened. You stood up to your god-parents and us. That takes strength. " Roman's voice joined in. " Courage. " He joined them on the other side of the bed. Dean. " Heart. " He sat at the foot of the bed. Seth. " We could not ask for anyone better than you Alexis. " He gently cups her cheek letting her see everything. Her eye's widen slightly at what she see's in his brown depths as she gasps softly. Seth gives her a tender smile, his gaze not leaving hers. " What do you see Alexis? " She frowns slightly not quite sure if she's seeing what she thinks she is. Swallowing hard she took the plunge. " It... it look's like... love? " He nods, before pulling her up into his arms and buries his face into her neck holding her tight. " We love you so much Alexis... It kills us knowing you're hurting and we can't do anything to stop it. We can't stand to see you upset. " Roman and Dean move closer so they can surround her with their heat. Dean. " We can't stand to see you cry. " Roman. " We'd do anything in our power for you. " Seth. " To see you laugh and smile... Is priceless to us. " Alexis feels her heart swell as she reached up to cup Seth's face and look into his eye's before looking at Roman and Dean. She saw the same thing in their gaze and their aura's. She smiled softly at all three men. " You three love me. " They nod in unison. " When I was upset with you and had nightmares, you took turns helping chase them away. When you had the chance you stayed by me. You followed me here to prove yourselves. You have been so caring and gentle with me... " She took a deep breath as she looked at them. " How could I not love you. " All three stiffen. Dean clears his throat. " Alexis, darlin'...Do you love us? " She bit her lip as she nods. Fresh tears fell. " I do. I love all three of you equally. " Before she knew it they wrapped her into their arms and around each other in a four way hug causing her to giggle a little. They each placed a kiss on her temples before pulling back slightly to look at her smiling softly. She returns it feeling better. Not fully yet but better. " I feel a little better knowing that we feel the same way about each other. " Dean snorts. " Ah, I love them a lot different than you darlin.' I don't want to snuggle up with them. They're my 'brothers' but I wont go any farther than that. "  
Alexis broke down into giggles hearing that. The knot inside them seemed to disappear for the moment with her laugh. " Not even one time? " Roman. " Ah, sorry sweetheart, but no. " She laughed more before calming down. " I'm sorry about earlier..." Seth. " Don't be Alexis. Our emotions are going to go up and down for awhile. " Roman. " That's when we lean on each other for support. " Dean. " We're not the greatest at expressing how we feel except when it comes to you. Like Seth said before, You can tell us anything and we won't get upset with you. " Biting her lip she frames Seth's face feeling a little nervous about what she wanted to do. " What is it honey? " She drew his head down to brush her lips over his before doing the same to Roman and Dean. " I love you three. " They smiled at her. Dean. " We love you too darlin'. " She covers a yawn causing them to grin. Seth brushed a kiss on top of her head. " Time for bed Alexis. " After getting ready for bed, They lay there talking softly about helping her deal with going outside. Roman. " We will do our best to make sure you're comfortable out there again Alexis. " Seth. " We'll go at your pace. " Dean. " We wont rush you into anything your not ready for. " smiling softly she snuggles more into Roman's side as she reached across for Seth's hand after she brought Dean's arm around her from behind. Soon, they all fell asleep. They couldn't help but stay in a light sleep as they kept their senses open for any threat to their mate. They would kill anyone that they saw as a threat. They should have done it with Summer and Eva but refrained because they were part of Justin's pack. They won't make the same mistake twice.  
In the morning she woke still snuggled against Roman and couldn't help but smile softly. His arm tightened slightly around her. " Good morning Alexis." She hugged him back. " Good morning Roman. " She props herself up on his chest to look at him. He grins as he ran a hand over her hair. " I've discovered you are beautiful all the time. "  
She laughs softly. " How can I be beautiful right now? I just woke up. My hair is a mess. My eye's feel puffy and gritty from all the crying I've done..." He gave her a peck on her lips stopping her. " Knowing that you are here with us. Going to sleep and waking up with you. It's amazing. You look beautiful to us no matter what. You could have a bad cold and still look incredible to us. " She felt herself blush. " Thank you Roman. That was one of the sweetest things I've heard. " Dean. " And we'll keep saying them to you. " She rolled over and saw him enter carrying a full tray of food. Her and Roman sat up as Dean joined them placing the tray between them. Alexis took a deep breath eyeing the food. " It looks and smells delicious Dean. " Reaching out she took a piece of bacon and ate it. " It's perfect! I love when bacon has a hint of crisp to it. " Looking at the tray she noticed the array of fruit as well as the bacon, toast with apricot mango jam on it with as well as hard boiled eggs. Even coffee which made her smile in appreciation. Leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek. " Thank you for doing this Dean. " " Anything for you darlin'. " A short while later she stood at the back door nervous. Roman wrapped his arms around her from behind startling her a little. " It's alright sweetheart. Even the back porch is fine for now. " He placed a kiss on top of her head. With a nod she stepped out onto the porch as a light breeze seemed to wrap around her. Closing her eye's she took a deep breath enjoying the smell of nature as it out weighed the city smell where they were. She couldn't help but smile softly as she kept her eye's closed and just listened to what was around her. Roman felt her relax in his arms and smiles. * She needs this. She needs to feel life around her, enveloping her and welcoming her. * Dean came around the corner of the house and froze looking at how at peace she seemed. He had to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat as his hands clenched the flowers that he held. Then her eye's open and looked at him before smiling softly as he went up to her holding the mixed bouquet of flowers for her. He swallows as he looked at her before handing the flowers to her. " I thought you'd like some to brighten the day maybe, I don't know..." Stepping forward she accepted the flowers from him and gives him a brief kiss. " They are beautiful Dean. Thank you. " She smelled them still smiling. Dean smiled relaxing his stance at her smile that lit up her face. Turning she went back inside to get something to put them in. Roman grins at him. " Good call man. " Dean returns it. " I saw them and thought she would like them. " The grin fades. " We should tell her that Wade and her friends are here. " Roman takes a deep breath. " I know. Just not sure how she'll take the news. Will she be happy, upset, cry, throw things... I don't know. " Dean rubs his chin. " Can't see her throwing anything. Hope she'll be happy though. " Seth came in through the kitchen and saw her putting the flowers in a makeshift vase. He stayed far enough away so he doesn't startle her. " Morning Alexis. " Turning she smiles a little shyly at him. " Good morning Seth. Look what Dean brought me. " He went over to her and gave her a gentle hug while breathing her scent in. " Well, you did say you like flowers. " She laughs softly as Roman and Dean stepped inside.  
" I did indeed. " Seth ran a hand over his face and took a deep breath. " Some people came to surprise you with a visit. They're staying nearby..." She pales slightly. " Wade."  
The three men looked at each other. Roman. " Ah, how did you know Alexis? " She lifts a shoulder as she looked at him. " Only one I can see doing that. " Her gaze went back to Seth. " He knows doesn't he? " Seth nods. " He does. If I didn't tell him Justin would have. And if he didn't, when Wade would have found out, our heads would have been on pikes. " She wrapped her arms around herself her gaze dropping. She took a deep breath and raises her gaze to Seth's as a tear slips free. " If anyone tried to hurt either of you, I would kill them. I wouldn't care if they are like family or not. " All three stiffen at her words. Dean. " I don't think Wade actually would hurt us darlin'. It's just a figure of speech. "  
Closing her eye's she took a slow deep breath. " I know. But I meant it. I won't let anyone utter threats or try to hurt you. " They went over to her and surrounded her, arms over each others shoulders. Seth. " Just as we would do the same for you honey. " She smiled softly as she cupped his cheek as she realized all of their aura's blended smoothly together. She brought his head down to hers and gave him a tender kiss before doing the same to Dean and Roman. " Out aura's are blending together. " Dean. " Is that good or bad? " Her eye's warm. " It's a very good thing. It basically means we were meant to be where we are. " Roman. " Damn straight! " She was pacing in the living room as she waited for Roman to get back. Dean and Seth watched slightly amused as she twisted and un-twisted her fingers. Dean. " Darlin' . You're wearing me out with all the pacing. " She stopped to look at them. " I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous and a little scared to see him after everything that has happened..." They saw tears fill her eye's as they stood and went to her and wrapped her in their arms. Dean. " I didn't want you upset Alexis. I was just teasing. " She burrowed into his chest as she sniffles a little. " I know you didn't mean anything by it Dean. I'm just feeling like I'm going to disappoint everyone somehow." Seth stood behind her and rubbed a hand up and down her back soothingly. His voice soft when he lowered his head by her ear. " You could never disappoint anyone Alexis. " Dean. " Fuck 'em. If they don't understand that's their loss. " She couldn't help but smile slightly in Dean's chest as she hugged him. " Alexis? " The two men pull back slightly so she could see Wade there beside Roman. She bit her lip hard as she looked at him. Wade swallowed hard at the anguish in her eye's. His gaze softens as he looks at her. " It's alright now luv. " With a choked sob she bolted out of their arms and into Wades. He grunted slightly at the impact as his arms go automatically around her holding her to him. All four men heard her soft voice. " Please don't hate me. " A muscle worked in his jaw as he place a kiss on top of her head. " I never could Alexis. Your like a little sister to me. And I can't get mad at either of them. None of you had any control whats so ever over what happened. " She pulls back sightly to look at him, smiling softly. " Thank you. " Wade smiles softly as he placed a kiss on her fore head. " You are most welcome Alexis. Now, my I ask for a cup of tea?" Alexis smiles as she wiped a few stray tears away. " Tea sounds lovely. " She leans closer to him and gestures to her mates. " They are not a fan, so it's nice to have tea with someone. " Wade chuckles as they head for the kitchen as they follow, glad to hear her teasing a little. As Wade sat at the table he noticed Seth standing close to her but not enough to over whelm her. *_ They're letting her know silently that they are there and will protect_ _her at all costs_. * He noticed Dean leaning against the side of the fridge as Roman had a position by the back door keeping an eye out that way. Seth kept casting covert glances towards the front door while smiling and talking with her. " We'll drink tea Alexis. We just prefer coffee is all. " Her eye's light up a little as she smiles at him. " I can't seem to recall a single time when any of you have had a tea..." His smile widens at her light teasing. " How about now? " She tilts her head and looks at him then Roman and Dean before grinning. " Nope, can't see it. " Dean placed a hand over his heart. " That's hurtful darlin'. " Roman chuckles. " I actually would like one. The last time I had one was quite a while ago. " Seth and Dean looked at him surprised. Seth. " When was that? " Roman grins. " When you two yahoo's weren't around. " Everyone looks at Dean, including Wade. Dean looked offended. " What? Are you guys insinuating that I would have bugged him about it continuously? " Seth and Roman answered at the same time. "Yes! " Alexis and Wade looked at each other and laughed. Dean points a finger at Seth. " You would have done the same thing just differently. " Roman looks at Seth pondering that. " You're right. He would have. " While the kettle boiled Alexis went over and gave Roman a hug. " I'll protect you Roman. " Chuckling he wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss on top of her head. " Thank you sweetheart. " Wade watched with appreciation on how they were treating her. * They really do love her and her them. They are doing what they can. * Once the kettle was done she had also made coffee for the boy's. Sure enough Roman had tea with them as Dean and Seth had coffee. Alexis took a drink before looking at Wade. " How are they doing? " Taking a drink he looked at her. " They are doing alright. They are still coming to terms with on how things could have been handled better. " " Good. So, is A.J. with you as well? " Wade chuckles. "As soon as she caught wind of me coming she begged me to take her as well. Then she threatened to hide in someones luggage if she didn't come. " Alexis laughs at the image she got. " I can see her doing that. " She took another drink of her tea. " I would love to see her. " All four men smile at her. Wade. " She would love to see you too Alexis. Just name the place and you'll know she'll be there. " Her smile faltered a little at the thought of going out of the house. " I know she will. " They talked a little longer about the others that came with him and Wade told the guys some funny stories from when she was younger. Alexis got caught up in the stories and laughed and put in her version as well when needed. Soon Wade left as Seth offered to drive him this time. Once the door closed she turned to Dean and Roman. They knew she didn't want to leave the house yet and when Wade said name the place she closed up slightly until the stories were told. With out a word she went up to both men, tugged them close to her so she could hug them both. Without a word they returned it not saying anything as they held her.

They knew it was hard on her as it was them. That was why one stayed with her when the other two went out to check the area as well as get a quick run in. They wanted her safe and would ensure she feels it. Yes they wanted her body as well but knew that it would take time for that part of their lives. They just hope that it won't be to long. They're not sure on how long they can wait before the urge is there to mate. But, for her they were willing to wait as long as necessary.

**Sorry if there's any *oops* in this chapter. This one was a little different from the others because there is no threat as of yet. I want them to try to heal more first before throwing more their way. Also, not sure when I will be updating after this. Starting a new job and all. But I have not, nor will I forget about this story or all of you that have left reviews and favorited this story. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Virtual hugs all around!**


	12. Chapter 13

Hello, sorry for the delay as my family and I moved. Lost my computer wich had the the beginnings of the next chapter on it. Thankfully though, it was just started and I remember most of it. If this gets posted I may have found a way to do it without a computer.


	13. Chapter 14 Terrified

Ch. 14 Terrified

Alright, first I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update the story. So please  
put the pitchforks away! *deep breath* everybody ready? Hold on...okay, rust is gone. Let's  
do this.

Alexis woke with a start as she sat up in bed. Frowning, she realized she was alone in the  
bed. Getting up she went to go see where the guys were and as she opened the bedroom door  
she heard sounds coming from the living room. Going over she froze at the sight before  
guys were sprawled about naked as three women were sucking on their shafts. Alexis was frozen  
at the sight before her but couldn't move or even look away. Like a car wreck. Roman was  
sitting in the chair as a naked blonde knelt at his feet while her head bobbed up and down  
while his hands were buried in her hair. Dean was laying on the couch as the brunette straddled  
his legs while she sucked on him. Seth was on the floor in the 69 position with another  
brunette. Seth raised his head from between her legs and moans. " That's it! Keep sucking!  
I'm going to cum soon!" he went back to what he was doing as he started to thrust his hips  
faster into her mouth. Roman growled as he held the blondes head still. Dean was holding  
onto the couch as his head tipped back as he groans while the woman worked faster. Alexis  
felt tears fall as she watched all three men orgasm almost at the same time. But they didn't  
stop as Seth got off of her then put her on her hands and knees before going behind her.  
Dean had flipped his woman under him while Roman's woman got onto his lap. Dean. " We are  
going to fuck you ladies raw." Seth teased the woman with his shaft grinning. " We are going  
to fuck all three of you as we see fit, for as long as we want." Roman was stroking his shaft  
as she hovered over him. " And you wont want to stop us."

With a gasp she bolted upright in bed staring straight ahead. A gentle hand landed on her  
shoulder startling her. She looks into concerned grey eye's. " Alexis, it's alright. It  
was bad dream." Closing her eye's she took a deep breath as she wiped the tears off of her  
cheeks. " I'll be okay Roman." His gut clenched at the slight tremble in her voice." Do you  
want to talk about it?" She shook her head as she got off the bed. " No thank you Roman. " He  
watched as she left for the washroom. Dean and Seth both sat up concerened. Dean." That's a  
first. She always tells us her nightmare's." Roman nods as Seth ran a hand over his face.  
He was as worried as they were. It's been almost two weeks since the incident and she was  
still shying away from sex with them. She almost has nightmares constantly now and there  
was nothing they could do except listen and do their best re-assure her. She had no problem  
talking with them about what she was feeling or her dreams. He looked at his brothers concerned.  
"They seem to be getting worse for her." Dean got out of bed while running both hands  
through his hair. " I'm not sure I want to know about this one though. She couldn't tell us what it  
was about. She has before. Why not this one?" Roman and Seth got up as well and got dressed.  
Seth. " Maybe she can talk with Elisa?" Roman." I can go ask her. " Seth gave a nod. " Good idea.  
I'll go do rounds and Dean can stay inside with her. " Dean gave a nod as he chewed a finger nail.  
Alexis splashed cool water on her face as she calmed down. She didn't know if she should  
tell them this one as it was sexually explicit. It was the worst one yet. Almost like a fore telling  
of things to come. She ran a brush through her hair before going to get dressed. She knew the  
guys were getting antsy but assured her they would wait for as long as possible for her. She  
still felt terrible but she couldn't get intimite yet. She wanted to but the memory would surface  
and the lust she would get would leave. Sighing she went to the kitchen to make some tea and  
saw Dean at the table already nursing a coffee. Alexis gave him a small smile. " Morning Dean."  
He returned it while his eye's held sadness. " Morning Alexis. " Her heart clenched as she filled  
the kettle. * _He didn't call me darlin'. Are they having second thoughts now? I can't really blame_  
_them if they were_.* Closing her eye's a moment she took a deep breath. *_ Okay. Relax... Just_  
_because he said it now doesn't mean anything. Get a grip_!* Dean looked at her a little concerned  
as he spoke softly. " Alexis? Are you okay? " Her heart jumped at the concern in his voice. Looking  
over her shoulder at him she gave him a soft smile. " I'll be okay Dean. Just would like to have one  
night with no bad dreams. " The kettle whistled getting her attention as Dean stood and went  
over to her. He stood right behind her. " It could help if you want to talk about it." She looked over  
her shoulder at him. " Maybe later. Not now though. " She took her cup to go around him when he  
gently grabbed her arm. " Just remember Alexis. It was just a dream." Her heart seemed heavy as he  
called her by her name again. Dean saw sadness enter her eye's before her gaze dropped. " I know.  
But it still felt very real." His gut clenched at seeing the sadness there. That's one thing he and the  
others don't like her being sad or upset. He swallows hard as he cupped her face.  
" We're here for you Alexis. No matter what." She swallows hard as her heart felt heavier. *_That's_  
_the third time now_...* She gave a watery smile as she stepped back. " I know you guys are." She took  
a deep breath. " I'm going to step onto the back porch for a few. " Without another word she stepped out  
onto the back porch. Dean saw the unshed tears in her eye's as he clenched his jaw.  
Alexis curled up on the cushioned bench as tears slip free. She was losing them and wasn't sure how  
to get over everything and go back to the way they were. She bit her lip to keep the sob from escaping.  
Inside Dean looked out the window at her and his heart felt heavy as he heard her soft sobs. Roman came  
into the kitchen. " Elisa will be here shortly. I hope talking helps. We need our mate in more ways than  
one. " Dean glared at him briefly. " I know. Seth know's. We all know. We have to make sure she's  
ready. It's wrong to force one's mate. You know that. " Roman growls softly. " I would never do that to  
her! " Dean sighs heavily. " I know big man. "

Seth turned to his human form before entering the backyard at seeing her on the back porch.  
Hearing her soft sobs he went over to her a little concerned. " Alexis? " She looked at him wiping her the  
tears off of her cheeks as she gave him a weak smile. " Hi Seth. Dean made coffee if you're interested. "  
He went and sat down beside her. Alexis couldn't help but admire his muscles as he moved. He smiled  
softly. " I'll get one in a minute. Are you alright? " She lifts a shoulder. " I don't know anymore." He frowns  
slightly. " If you are unsure of anything you can tell us. We want to be here for you Alexis. Holding things  
in isn't good for you. " She gave a slight smile. *_ No endearments from him either... now that I think about_  
_it, I haven't heard it from any of them in a few days_.* Her heart felt heavy once more as she answered.  
" I know Seth. " She took a sip of her tea as she looked out over the tree's. With a soft sigh he stood and  
placed a kiss on top of her head before going inside. He stood beside Roman and Dean as he grabbed a  
cup and poured himself a coffee. Roman." Any luck? " Seth gave a shake of his head. " Nothing yet. "  
He ran a hand over his face. " Short of wanting to demanding to know what is wrong, I don't know what  
to do." Just then there was a knock on the door. Dean. " Got it." A moment later Elisa entered behind Dean.  
" What's wrong?" Roman. " She had a nightmare again and won't tell us. " Seth. " It's like we're losing  
her and have no idea how to stop it. " Elisa took a deep breath. " Alright. I'll see if she can tell me. " She  
goes out onto the back porch and sat beside Alexis. " Hi. Hope you don't mind some company? " Alexis  
smiles softly. " Maybe you can help me understand something. " Elisa puts a hand on her knee. " I can  
do my best. " Alexis glances at the back door before saying a quick spell to keep out anyone over hearing  
them. " I...I don't want them to know yet, if at all. " She took a deep breath. " I've just realized that they  
no longer call me anything but my name. " Elsia doesn't say anything knowing Alexis needs to get everything  
out so hopefully they can move forward. " I know it seems silly but I've gotten used to the endearments from  
them. Now there is nothing. It's like they are just staying with me just because. On top it all I had another  
dream last night. " Fresh tears spill over. " It was, I think the worst one yet. It was so real... I couldn't tell  
them. " Elisa felt her heartbreak for her. " You can tell me if you wish. " Alexis nodded. " I have to tell  
someone." She looks down at her hands as she told her.  
The three men inside strained to hear anything but couldn't. Seth. " She put a barrier up so we  
couldn't hear. " Roman frowns slightly. " It must have been really bad. " Dean just clenched his jaw  
and his fists not knowing what to say.  
Elisa covered her mouth when Alexis was done talking before hugging her tightly. Alexis cried  
even more at the contact. " I...I don't know what to do Elisa! It's like I have a ball of negativity getting  
bigger and bigger in me. I want to scream it out..." Suddenly she pulls back as an idea forms. " That's  
it! I can scream it out! But I have to do it safely... Elisa, can you come with me? " " Of course Alexis!  
Anything to help. " Alexis got rid of the barrier as she stood. " I have to get a few things. " With that she  
went outside as the guys joined Elisa on the porch. Seth. " What's going on Elisa? " She looks at them.  
" Do you three love her? " They stiffen as Dean answered. " Of course we do! with everything in us! "  
" Are you in love with her? " Roman. " Yes we are. It pains us that we can't take away those images for  
her. We have no idea how to comfort her without our bodies making demands on us now. " " She thinks  
you three no longer care for her in that way because she is not ready to lay with you yet. She believes she  
has lost you" Seth. " Our bodies are making demands to have her beneath us. We don't want to drive her  
away with that. " Elisa nods in sympathy. " You have stopped with the endearments to her so she  
believes that she is driving you away. She wants so badly for things to be the way they were so she can  
be that way for you again. " Dean thinks about her comment a moment as they kept an ear out for her.  
" Elisa's right. I have been calling her Alexis more than anything lately. " Roman. " Same. " A muscle  
worked Seth's jaw as he gave a nod in agreement. Elisa. " Why have you stopped ? " Dean ran a hand  
through his hair. " I don't know. I've been wanting to but I've just stopped. " He frowns. " I don't know  
why though. " Seth. " It seems as though there is a haze there stopping us... " All four stiffen. Elisa. " A  
spell...! But for what purpose? " They heard Alexis coming through the house and stop the conversation.  
She came out the door smiling as she slung her bag over her shoulder. " Alright Elisa. I'm ready. Guys, if  
you like you can come with us. " Seth. " Maybe in a little bit. There's something we have to do. We trust  
Elisa to keep you safe. " Her smile falters a little. " Oh, alright then..." Without another word she brushed  
past them not saying anything else as she started across the yard. Elisa shook her head at them before going  
to catch up to Alexis. Seth curses himself knowing he hurt Alexis. None have them have left her side for  
any reason except now. Roman gave him a cuff upside the head. " You're an idiot. " They go back inside  
and go to the bedroom to look at her books in hopes of finding something.  
Soon, they reached the area were her and the guy's met up again. Quickly Alexis set up a magick  
circle so any negative energy would disperse harmlessly away when she released it. She looks at Elisa.  
" I hope this works. " Elisa stayed and kept an eye out as Alexis started to chant. When she was done she  
let out a scream letting everything she felt out through it. She set up another sound barrier so no one would  
come running. When she was done and she closed the circle she opened her bag to take a drink of cool  
water. Elisa came over to her and knelt beside her. " How do you feel? " Alexis cleared her throat. " I  
feel better. " Both of them stood and started back. " I'm glad. I think that should help. Now for a nice cup  
of tea for the throat. " At the house the guys didn't find anything in her books. Roman. " Maybe we  
should tell Alexis. She might be able to help." Seth sighs." Maybe. " Just then there was a whispering  
in the air even though there was no one there. They felt their minds go foggy for a moment before  
clearing up. Dean. " Why are we in here again? " Roman shrugs. " I have no idea. " Seth. " It's like it's  
right there... " Alexis called out when her and Elisa stepped into the house. Alexis frowned slightly  
at the slight feel of magick. " Guys? " They came from the bedroom looking a little puzzled. Both women  
look at each other. Alexis. " Are you guys okay? " Seth. " Yeah, yeah. We're good. What's up? " Elisa.  
" Just curious. " She hugs Alexis. " I'll talk to you later okay. Things will get better. " Alexis smiles sadly.  
" I'd like to know when. " " So would I. Faith Alexis. Hold on to it. " As she left she went and turned the  
kettle on before turning to the guys. " If you like you guys can go do some stuff for yourselves for awhile. "  
Seth. " What about you? We don't want to leave you alone. " Roman. " I'll stay with her. Then when you  
get back I'll go. " Dean and Seth nod before placing a kiss on her forehead. Dean. " Running? " Seth  
chuckles. " Running. " They go to get changed before leaving. Roman went over to her and hugged her  
briefly. " What do you want to do Alexis? " The kettle whistled as she got her tea ready. " I'm not sure. A  
movie maybe? " " Or we could just snuggle on the couch for a bit. " Her heart jumped in excitement as  
she smiled at him. " That sounds really nice. "  
A short while later while tthey were snuggling. She had to ask. She rolled over to look at him and saw  
the questioning look in his eye's. " What is it Alexis?" " Did you guys sense anything earlier as Elisa and I  
came back? " He thought a moment as she watched him carefully. His gaze seemed to get cloudy as he  
frowns slightly. " It's like it's right there but I can't remember..." Just then she saw his aura and gasps softly  
sitting up. Roman saw the worried look in her eye as she sat up. " Alexis? What's wrong? " In shock she  
got up and started pacing causing him to sit up watching her. " Alexis...? " She ran both hands through  
her hair. " How could I have not noticed before? They must be very strong to do this? But why? " Roman  
frowns slightly as she stopped to look at him. " Someone is using magick. I sensed it earlier. Faint but there.  
Someone aside from me is using magick! Roman, do you remember why you and the others were down  
the hall? " "Of course! " He frowns as he thought about it then looks at her confused and a little alarmed.  
" I...it's foggy. My memory is foggy. I can't remember. " He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.  
" Why can't I remember? " " I believe someone is using strong, subtle magick here. I just don't know why. "  
She looks at him with determination. " But I will find out. Whoever it is wants to play dirty. So can I. I  
protect the ones I love. And they just made me angry. "

I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get a chapter out. And I'm also sorry it's not that long or as  
intense as my other ones. My muses can't seem to make up their mind whether they are coming or going.  
Buggers... Hugs to everyone...! Please don't hate me... :'(


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 15 Pissed Off and Content

Thank you for the reviews and the question on who and why. Who it is will make an appearance soon. But not quite yet. Mwah-ha-ha...

Roman could only watch her pace as anger reflected in her eye's. She stopped, looked at him and grinned. "I have an idea that should help us for at least the night. You should probably call them back in. I'm going to need all of you here." He gave a nod. " Anything you need Alexis, we'll do what we can. " She smiles softly. " I know Roman." Quickly he goes onto the back porch, takes a deep breath and howls. Alexis stood beside him and got goosebumps from the howl. He was soon answered by both as a few minutes later they came running back and skidded to a stop by the porch before shifting back. Seth. " What's up? Is everything okay? " Alexis. "Not yet, but it will be." Both men frown as they came up the steps. Dean. " Why? What's wrong? " Roman answered. " You'll know soon enough." They head inside as Alexis quickly gathered some things from the spare room and met them in the living room. They watched in silence as she quickly set things up. When she was ready she looked at them. " No matter what happens please don't leave the circle. " Seth. " Alexis? What is going on? " She went and placed a hand on his chest smiling softly. " I'll tell you after. I can't risk it at this moment." She directed them to stand behind her after she made a circle of witches salt. Once done she went to her small, makeshift alter and started. After calling upon her dieties she started a protective spell for all of them. The guys seemed a little antsy but stayed where they were. They trusted her and knew she wouldn't intentionally hurt them. They could feel almost an electrical charge in the air as the hairs on their arms stood up. Alexis was chanting in Gaelic as the energy got stronger. Still chanting she picked up a bowl with water and oil before turning to them and drew a protective symbol on their forehead then her own. putting the bowl down she closed the circle sending it from which it came to be called again another day. She then grabbed a bundle of sage, lit it and went around the house blessing everything before pouring some witches salt at all windows and doors while still chanting. The guys had stayed where they were the whole time. When she had made her way back she went back to the alter to place the salt down. Alexis started to chant in Latin. They felt the energy get stronger and tried not to get antsy. They watched her place her hands over her heart before throwing her hands out to her sides releasing the energy and power she had drawn to her. The men felt the power flow through them as it spread through the house. When she was done she collapsed. Seth caught her before she hit the floor. She looked at him through tired eye's. " We should be good for now until I can do more tomorrow." _

The guys felt the change instantly while the energy dispersed as Alexis smiled softly. " How do you guys feel? " Dean scooped her from Seth's arms and spun her around.  
" Darlin', I don't know what you did but it worked! " Alexis smiled softly as he held her close while warmth filled her. Tears filled her eye's and spilled free when Dean kissed her forehead. As soon as he saw her tears he got worried. " What is it? What's wrong? " Alexis swallows hard as she bit her lip. " You...you called me darlin'. I never thought I would hear that again. I believed I disapointed the three of you. " He tightned his arms around her briefly as it sank in while Seth and Roman came close enough she felt their body heat. Roman. " I remember now. I heard a whispering in my ears saying that I don't need to say endearments to you. " Seth. " Yeah, that's what I heard as well! The whispers said that you don't need it anymore. That you don't need us watching over you either. " Dean nods. " The whisper I heard kept repeating it over and over. And that you were playing hard to get. " Alexis shook her head looking at them beseechingly.  
" No! I never was! " Dean felt her start to tremble in his arms. " Relax darlin'. We know you wouldn't. " Seth. " Especially hearing about your nightmares you'd have. " Roman. " How come you didn't want us knowing about your last one you had? You know we want to help and support you as much as we can. " She blushes as she looks down. " It...it seemed so real. I admit I was a little scared and nervous to tell you. But now knowing that it was all part of spells... " She looks at all three with fresh tears in her eye's mixed with anguish. " Please don't think less of me when I tell you. " Dean placed a kiss on the top of her head. " It was a nightmare. We want to be there for you no matter what. "  
Roman. " Please let us understand. " Biting her lip she took a deep breath. " Can we sit down? " Dean sat in the middle of the couch with Seth and Roman on either side as she started. Alexis kept her eye's downcast as she told them. Afterwards there was dead silence. She chewed her lip as tears spill free while she squeezes her eye's shut. Panic and despair filled her as she went to get off Dean's lap while choking back a sob. Dean's arms tightened around her causing her to start to struggle. " Let me go! " " I can't do that darlin'. " His voice was rough with emotion as he held her close. Roman and Seth helped cage her in. Roman swallowed past a lump in his throat. " Babygirl you have to stop before you hurt yourself. " She then started to sob openly as she collapsed against Dean. All three men looked at each other in despair and anger. But the anger was not towards her but to who-ever was behind everything. After a short while she had fallen asleep in their arms. Roman gently took her from Dean as he and Seth went to call Wade and Elisa to let them know what Alexis discovered. Wade was thouroghly pissed and wanted to set up patrols and start investigating around. Elisa was angry but confirmed that Alexis had a feeling something was off and was ecstatic she put a stop to it for at least the night. " Keep taking care of her guys. She is as much a victim as you are. " Seth nods as he finished up with Elisa. " We know Elisa.  
As soon as she wakes up we'll re-assure her with everything we have. " He and Dean hung up almost exactly at the same time. Looking at each other they head to the bedroom where Roman lay with her on him whispering endearments to her as well as declaring his/their love for her. Her hands were clenching his shirt so hard her knuckles were white as she continued to sleep. Roman looked at them anguish in his eye's. " She's been whimpering in her sleep." Both men climb onto the bed as well on either side. Seth stroked a hand down her back. " We need her awake. " Leaning close to her ear he whispers. " Alexis, it's time for you to wake up now. We need you. " Dean did the same while stroking her back as well.  
" C'mon darlin'. You have to wake up for us. " Roman gently lifted her head so he could look at her sleeping face. " Please wake up now. We need to see your beautiful eye's. " He brushed his lips across hers groaning softly at the feel of them against his. " So amazing to us. Please babygirl, open them. " He did it again while both Dean and Seth's hands drifted down further over her lower back to gently cup her ass and squeeze gently.  
With a soft gasp her eye's shot open to look into Roman's eye'swhich were filled with love and hunger for her. She bolted upright straddling him. Her gaze never left his as she felt his shaft hardening against her core which rested against him. Roman's hands rested on her upper thighs effectively holding her there as Seth and Dean continued to stroke up and down her back to the curve of her ass. She looked at all three in shock.  
" How...why...? " She felt a little confused by their actions after telling them her dream. Seth spoke first. " It was a nightmare. It may have felt very real to you but we wish to prove that we belong to you alone. " Dean. " And no one else will own our hearts but you. " Roman was gritting his teeth to fight the urge to thrust up against her. " We are yours to do with as you please. Let us love you in all ways sweetheart. " Alexis looked at all three in wonder as tears of joy slip free as love for them filled her.  
Her response was to move her hips in invitation against Roman's now hard shaft causing him to growl low in his throat, his eye's darkening. " Please, I've been lost with out you three. " Dean turned her to face him to give her a tender kiss filled with love and quickly building lust. " It will be our pleasure darlin'. " It was Seths turn to kiss her as she slowly ground against Roman. " We will show you how much we love you Alexis. In every way possible. " Roman holds her hips steady as he grinded hard against her. " Starting now." Dean spoke gruffly by her ear. " Arms up darlin'."  
Seth and Dean pulled her shirt off, followed by her peach, lace bra. In then next instant Roman growled softly as he cupped her breasts, Alexis felt love and lust flow through her quickly. " Oh yes! "

"Arms up darlin'." She did as Dean asked and in amoment he pulled her shirt up and off and tossed it away as Seth unclasped her bra letting it fall the way her shirt did. Her breasts free Roman reached up to cup them. He couldn't help but growl softly at the weight. Soon she was laying naked in the middle of the bed as she watched them strip for her. She watched Dean grab his hard shaft and start to stroke it. She bit her lower lip as lust rushed through her. Dean noticed as did the others. Dean couldn't help but grin as he continued to stoke for her. " Enjoy what you see darlin'? " All she could do is moan softly as her thighs rubbed together as her hands cupped her breasts. " Yes I do. Very much so Dean. " Roman had gone to the foot of the bed and climbed on as he spread her legs for him. He took a deep breath as his eye's glowed slightly. " You smell so good baby girl. I want to eat you up so bad. " He grins. " In fact, I think I will. " Before she could say or do anything he placed his mouth over her sex causing her to arch her back as her hands gripped the comforter while her eye's shot to the ceiling. Seth couldn't help but stroke his shaft either as they watched Roman bring their mate pleasure. It didn't take long for Roman to give her an orgasm as she cried her release out. Roman licked his lips as he eased away from her as Dean took his place. Seth had climbed onto the bed letting her take him into her mouth. His head dropped back as he groaned loudly while she eagerly took him into her mouth. Roman slowly stroked his aching shaft as he watched his brothers give and recieve pleasure from her. Dean Licked and sucked her into another orgasm a few minutes later. Just as quick Seth took his place giving her kisses on the inside of her thighs which quivered slightly. He noticed how wet her enterance is and growled as he took in her scent. " I can hardly wait to take you again and again Andrea.  
To claim you over and over. Filling you with our seed repeatedly making sure we fill you with our love. " With that he bent his head and licked his tongue up her slit causing her to gasp and arch her hips to him. Seth took the invitation and proceeded to slowly build her to orgasm before finally sending her over. She called out his name as her release hit and before she had a chance to recover he covered her body with his as he slid into her welcoming heat and groans as she clenches around him. " So wet and tight Alexis. " I don't think I'll be able to last long this time. " He started to thrust into her slowly before giving in and picks up speed unable to resist. Roman and Dean were on either side of her holding her arms onto the bed as Seth pistoned into her faster and faster his orgasm quickly building. " I'm cumming Andrea! " With a loud growl he buried himself deep in her as his orgasm ripped through him. Andrea followed him in bliss. He gave her gentle kisses along her neck to her mouth where he kissed her tenderly before easing out of her. Her body clenched his as if trying to keep him inside her.  
" I love you Alexis. Always." She smiles tenderly. " I love you too Seth. "  
As he got off her Roman took his place but didn't enter her yet even though his body raged at him to do so. Instead he kissed her slow and deep while gently framing her face. " We love you so much baby girl. " She gently ran her hands through his hair. " Just as I do you. " He slowly eased his hard shaft into her a bit at a time as she gasped softly at the feeling. Soon he found an easy rythm building into powerful thrusts as he sent her over the edge again and again before following her.  
He couldn't help but snarl as he buried himself as deep as he could while filling her with his seed. Even after the last pump he thrusted a couple of more times just to make sure. When Roman had eased off of her Dean leaned over to kiss her passionatly. " You are so beautiful Alexis. We are so lucky to have you in our lives. " She ran her hands through his hair. " I like to think I am the lucky one. I have you three in my life and I couldn't be happier to have you three to take care of me as best as you can as I do you. " Dean grins before giving her a quick peck. " On your side darlin'. " She does as he positions himself behind her. Fisting his shaft he ran the head over her damp entrance. " You are so fucking hot Alexis. We could stay buried in you all night and day if we could. " He slid into her quickly causing them both to moan as he held himself there a moment while holding her hip and thigh. Slowly pulling out he slams back in causing her to gasp loudly. He did it again and again quickly building her orgasm and let it crash over her as she called out his name. Before she could recover he flipped her onto her stomach so she was on her hands and knees as he resumed pleasuring them both. With his eye's glowing slightly he looked at his brothers. " Round robin? " Seth climbed onto the bed to sit against the headboard right in front of her as his hand slid up and down his shaft. His eye's glowed slightly as well. " Definately. " Seth lifted her face up to his with his free hand. " We are going to keep going until your exhausted Alexis. Trust us." Dean had buried himself deep and held himself there while she answered. " Of course I trust you three. I know you will care for me in all things and ways. " She lowered her head to engulf his shaft as best as she could while Dean resumed thrusting into her. Roman reached under to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples getting her to moan around Seth's shaft getting him to growl in lust. Dean gripped her hips tighter as he started to piston into her willing body. His orgasm approaching. Alexis had to stop sucking Seth as she called out her orgasms that seemed to keep coming one after another. Dean was panting heavily. " Fuck! I'm cumming! " He did short hard jabs into her before Slamming into her as he howled out his release. He placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. " So fucking beautiful..." He eased out of her as Seth took his place while Roman took his. They kept switching it up for a few more hours in different positions before all four succumbed to sleep.

Alexis woke with a slow stretch as her body ached in a wonderful way. She then realized she was alone in bed. Clutching the sheet to her chest she felt a little frantic and called out their names. " Roman? Seth? Dean? " She ran a hand through her hair then sighed in relief as all three men rushed into the bedroom. All three looked worried as Seth spoke. " What is it sweetheart? What's wrong? " She took a shaky breath as tears filled her eye's. " I...I woke up alone and got worried. " Dean quickly got onto the bed and took her into his arms. " We got hungry and got up for a bite to eat and bring you something in bed. We didn't mean for you to get worried darlin'. " She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him. " I thought the spell I put up was no longer working. " Seth and Roman joined them on the bed and surrounded her. Roman. " It's alright baby girl. We didn't think you'd wake up so soon after last night. "  
Seth. " One of us should have stayed with you in case you woke up. " She pulled back to look into Dean's eye's while cupping his face running her thumbs over his scruffy cheeks. She smiled softly at him before looking at the others. " I'm okay now. I feel bad about panicking a little. " Roman hugged her to him. " Don't be Alexis. Seth is right. One of us should have stayed with you until you woke up. " She bit her lip as she fought back tears. " But you shouldn't have to though. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to babysit me. " Seth pulled her to him next. " Sweetheart we aren't 'babysitting' you. You are our mate. We take care of you in all ways Just as you would us. " Dean. " It's what mates do. Care for each other. " A couple of tears slipped free as she looked at them. Roman reached out to tenderly wipe them away. " Babygirl? "  
She smiles slightly while covering his hands with hers. " It's okay Roman. They are happy tears I promise. " Seth. How long should the protective spell you did last for? " She looked at himher smile fading. " At least twenty four hours. Not unless I can reinforce it. " Dean. " Can you? " She nods. " I can. I have to make preperations first. " Seth. "We want to help any way we can Alexis. " Just then her stomach growled as she placed a hand over it. All three men chuckle. Roman got off the bed and helped her up as she let the sheet go. He couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily as he looked at her body. " But first, we should feed you then help you. " Seth and Roman agreed as they also took in her naked form.  
Soon they were in the kitchen eating as she filled them in on what has to be done after.  
As much as they wanted to take her back to bed to make up for lost time they noticed she was a little shaky on her feet still. Besides, there will be lots of time afterwards which they will take full advantage of the first chance they get.

Finally! I relly hope my muses stay around for a while instead of going on an extended holiday. Thank all of you for being so patient with me. 


End file.
